The Monster in Me
by Edward's Eternal
Summary: She arrived unexpectedly. I lusted after her body and blood. She would be mine. All of her. The monster in me demanded it. Contest entry for the Control. Possess. Seduce. Contest
1. Chapter 1

**My entry for the Control. Possess. Seduce. contest.** **Winner of 2 judges choice awards, 3rd place overall judge's choice, Best Possessive Edward, and best Spirit of the Contest. Thank you to those who read and voted and all the hard working people behind the contest.**

 **Many thanks to my lovely beta Midnight Cougar for all her work on this and my prereaders who encouraged me to submit.**

 **Disclaimer** : The author does not own any publicly recognizable characters herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **~o0o~**

Some people fear the dark. The myths and legends of their childhood linger in the recesses of their mind. The monsters that lurk in the closet. The ones that hide in the corners, under the bed. Even as childhood is left behind, the fear never really goes away. They tell themselves monsters don't exist. Still, they welcome the brightness of the day, relieved in the knowledge the darkness has been expelled and light abounds. They laugh quietly at their fears.

Because with the light there is safety.

But they are wrong.

Because monsters do exist.

And we don't only exist in the dark. In fact, some of us seek the light.

We're right where you least expect it—right in front of you.

 **~o0o~**

 **Edward**

The morning was crisp and cool, the breeze moving the trees in a graceful rhythm. It was going to be another dreary day in the small town of Forks where I lived. I reclined on my porch rocker, pushing with my foot, slowly moving back and forth.

Silence.

Something so rare, that when it happened it was a gift. Normally, my head was filled with the annoying thoughts of hundreds of strangers, but here, in the early hours of the morning, and in the privacy of this setting, I could find peace.

My sharp hearing picked up the sound of a car in the distance. Rumbling, badly in need of a tune up, it approached. The shocks on it needed replacing, as did the squeaky breaks. Frowning, I glanced toward the sound. It was coming closer and had, in fact, turned down the long street, heading this way.

There were only three houses on this street. It was one of the reasons I chose to live here. One much farther up the road, mine, and a small, rundown place across the street. No one had lived there the past year—the occupant having died. Aside from a wave a few times, when I came to check on the progress of my house while it was being built, I had never met the man. I kept waiting for the house to go up for sale, and I planned on buying it to ensure my continued privacy, but so far it hadn't gone on the market.

The vehicle advanced, close enough I could see it wasn't a car, but an old truck. Rusted and worn, it was a dull red in color, loud in its approach. I sat forward, resting my arms on my thighs, stifling down my impatience. They had to be lost to come to this part of town. I'd give them directions, and send them away. I listened for the confused thoughts of the driver, only to be met with an odd sort of static.

The truck lurched, rolling into the overgrown driveway of the house across the street. I expected it to turn around and leave, but was surprised when the brake lights flashed, the engine died, and after a few moments, the driver's side door opened on squeaky hinges.

A girl slipped out of the vehicle, her feet hitting the ground with leaden thumps. She stretched, raising her arms over her head then bending backward; so low her long dark hair brushed against the ground. Our eyes met, upside down—tired brown meeting startled, narrowed dark.

Two things happened at once.

My body stirred at the sight of her, and the breeze drifted across the street, bringing with it her intoxicating scent which slammed into me, causing a low growl to emit from my chest.

I was a blur. Moving too fast for her human eyes to track, I was inside, the door bolted as I leaned on my arms, trapping myself inside my house. I was panting, struggling with everything in me not to rip the door back open and appear by her side, tear off her clothes, bury myself inside her and sink my teeth into her pale skin.

One thought echoed on repeat in my head.

 _Mine_.

 **Bella**

I pulled up in front of the house, grateful my truck had made it all this way, then sat looking, trying to take in what I saw before me.

The house was never fancy—a small two-story house, but my father had taken good care of it the short time I had lived with him. Now it stood, rundown and decrepit. The porch sagged, the roof was in need of repair, and the lawn my dad had kept neat and trimmed was overgrown and filled with waist-high weeds.

I climbed out of my truck, my back protesting. I stretched out my sore arms, then carefully bent backward, desperate to ease the ache. I opened my eyes, the world looking quite different upside down, and I saw him. Or, at least I thought I did. Across the street, a man was sitting on his porch watching me, but I blinked, and he was gone.

I straightened up and turned around, confused. I could have sworn I noticed someone in the shadowy overhang of the porch as I drove up, and again when I stretched. A flash of white and bronze went through my head. I was certain of it. But the only thing on the porch was an empty swing, moving in the breeze.

I must be more exhausted than I thought. Now I was imagining people who weren't there. I shook my head, leaned in the truck, and grabbed my small overnight bag. Sighing, I slammed the door shut. The rest would have to wait until later.

 **~o0o~**

The door creaked in protest after I finally got the key to work. It gave suddenly, sending me sprawling into the house, landing hard on my hands and knees. With a groan, I looked at my torn jeans, bloodied knees, and scraped palms, then around the room. The furniture was covered with dust covers, and they were, indeed, covered in dust. So was the floor and everything else. I could see a lot of cleaning in my future. But first, I needed sleep.

Standing up, I managed to get the door shut and locked. Ignoring the mess in the rooms, I trudged upstairs. I paused in the doorway of my old room, memories flooding my head. The walls were still pale purple, the silhouettes of the pictures and shelves long gone, casting shadows where they had once been.

The room was empty except for my old bed, draped in a dust cloth. I pulled it back, sighing when I saw my old comforter still on it. I rolled up the dust cover and tossed it in the corner. With a small prayer, I flicked on the light switch, breathing another sigh of relief when the overhead light flickered and illuminated. In the bathroom, I ran the tap, waiting until the rusty water ran clean. The solicitor must have got my emails and turned on the utilities. Looking around at the dirt, I grimaced. I should also have asked for the house to be cleaned.

I opened the medicine cabinet, but it was empty. Expecting to see the same bare shelves in the linen closet, I was pleased to find a couple towels, some toilet paper, and some unwrapped soap. At least I could have a shower later.

Wearily, I pulled off my jeans and jacket, leaving on my long-sleeved shirt. My knees were skinned and sore, but the bleeding had mostly stopped. I soaked the edge of a towel, cleaned the torn skin as best I could, and washed my grazed hands under the cool water. I'd have to get some _Polysporin_ later. Ignoring the musty smell of the bedding, I pulled up the comforter to my neck, and in minutes I was asleep.

 **Edward**

I heard her fall, listened to her gasp of pain, clutching the wood trim of my door, fighting the need I was feeling. I tracked her movements in the house, until they ceased. In an instant, I was across the street and through the back door. It took me all of two seconds to twist the knob; the old metal and ineffectual lock crushed in my palm. I planned on replacing it later. I looked around with distaste. The house showed its disuse. Dust was everywhere, the smell of must and mildew heavy. But still, I could smell _her._ Sense _her_. I moved carefully, silently searching. The stairs were mute under my feet as I climbed upward, her blood singing its song— beckoning, her quiet heartbeat calling my name.

Ed-ward. Ed-ward. Ed-ward.

It grew stronger, drawing me to it, until I was by her sleeping form. Asleep she was an angel—dark hair slipping over dusty sheets, long eyelashes rested on her cheeks, mouth open, and her pink tongue resting against the plump flesh. Her hands were fisted in the old comforter, her fingers restless. She turned her head, the pulse beating at the base of her neck, the blood pumping fast under the transparent layer of pale skin. I inhaled sharply. Her blood was too rich, too pungent. She had hurt herself when she fell, but the question was: How bad were her injuries?

I dropped to my knees beside her, easing back the barrier covering her from my eyes. Shapely, smooth calves met my hungry gaze—my cock began to stir. Unable to resist, I ran a finger over the warm, supple flesh—desperate to touch, to feel. With the sensation, she whimpered, rolling my way, exposing her torn skin. I locked down, shutting my eyes, swallowing venom, gathering my control. I peeled open my eyes, stifling my gasp. Her shirt had ridden up, exposing her flat stomach, the lace of her panties feminine and alluring. Her knees were scratched, the blood still wet and smeared. A minute amount, barely enough to wet the inside of a Band-Aid, but enough to create a war within me.

My gaze bounced between the two extremes of my desire: her body and her blood. I wanted both. She whimpered again, flexing her legs, and I frowned. She was in pain. Cautiously, I laid my hands over her knees, allowing the cold of my skin to sink into her warmth, easing the sting. She sighed, her body loosening as she slipped into a deeper slumber, releasing her grip on the comforter. With her hands relaxed, I could see the irritated palms, her skin swollen, but not broken.

After a few minutes, I lifted my hands, pleased to see the cold had helped the redness of her knees. Moving to provide the same relief to her hands, I froze, looking at my palm that now bore traces of her blood. Before I could stop myself, I licked at the red lines, my eyes rolling back in my head as pleasure screamed down my spine, snapping and twisting, and my cock aching with need. It was all I could do not to mount and claim her right there, right now. Fuck her until she cried out her release. Another swipe of my tongue and I orgasmed—my cock throbbed, spasming as I came, then fell to the floor, my body shuddering as the intense pleasure tore through me.

I lay panting, overcome, and confused. Shoving my fist into my mouth, I bit down, the sting of my venom killing the fog of lust. I pushed myself up, staring at the woman asleep in her bed, oblivious to what had just happened.

What. The. Fuck.

 **~o0o~**

I couldn't leave her alone. I had no idea what I experienced. Nor understood my strange reactions to this small human from the moment I first saw her, but I knew I couldn't begin to fight it. I needed to be beside her. I was home, changed and back in less than twenty seconds. I lowered myself next to her bed, watching her slumber. Her brow furrowed as she shifted, her knees and hands flexing and bending in discomfort.

Taking her hands in mine, I lapped at her bruised palms, knowing my venom would help to heal the soreness fast. I shuddered at the sweetness of her skin, allowing my tongue to drag up her wrist. The taste of her flesh alone made my cock swell and harden. It took every ounce of my control not to sink my teeth into the tender area of her wrist and drink—but I held back.

She sighed in her sleep, hands now still, the pain gone.

I steeled myself as I lowered my mouth to her knees. The instant my lips touched her torn skin, the tiny amount of blood still lingering exploded in my throat, sending shards of pleasure coursing through my body, and my cock flexed with need. My fingers dug into the mattress, and I locked my body down, focusing on healing and helping her—so she could rest. Methodically, I swirled my tongue, feeling the flesh begin to knit and heal. I dropped to the floor, feeling almost fatigued. My body raged between need and want, neither side giving an inch.

She sighed and relaxed; her body now at peace. The odd static I picked up from her mind became silent.

I bowed my head, reveling in the quiet, still mystified.

Who was she? Why was she here? And most importantly why was her presence affecting me so greatly? Her mind was silent to me—a first. She stirred within me a war of epic proportions. Want, need, lust and desire for everything she was—her pliant, warm body, and her rich, decadent blood. I had never wanted a human's blood so much in my life. I had never wanted to possess someone this way. Every molecule in my body screamed she was mine.

But how?

Then, clear as a bell, she spoke. " _Please_."

My head snapped up, expecting to meet her gaze, but she remained asleep. Fractured images, distorted feelings, most of them drenched in sadness and heavy with despair, drifted through my mind, still fuzzy, but clearer.

My little human was dreaming. As closed off as her mind was awake, asleep, it was more open to me.

Except her dreams weren't ones of fantasy or wants. They were fragments of memories. Her memories. Bits and pieces of her life she relived while she slept. Small bursts of pictures and voices were followed by silence, only to restart. Her brow furrowed, legs moved, and her fingers clenched and unclenched.

I crawled closer, aching to touch. I slid my hand over hers, shocked when she flipped her palm and gripped mine. Two things happened: she relaxed, slipping deeper into sleep, and the images changed—they became sharp, crystal clear. I could feel everything she was feeling.

It was extraordinary.

With a sigh, I shut my eyes, bent my head, resting it by her sleeping form, and let her wash over me. As I soaked up her memories, I began to learn about the woman who now consumed me.

The one I would claim as mine.

 **Bella**

I woke up, feeling strange. I had slept better than I thought I would, yet I was restless.

 _Longing._

For what—I didn't know.

I stretched, throwing back the covers. I inspected my knees, surprised to see how well they looked. They were almost healed. I examined my hands. The scraps were barely visible. How odd.

In my exhausted state of mind, I must have thought they looked worse than they did.

I shuffled to the bathroom, dug in my toiletry bag for some shampoo, and had a shower. The room smelled musty, but I hoped, after some hard work, it would be better.

I dressed in my jeans and a fresh shirt, then went downstairs. I found the notebook I always carried with me, and jotted down a list of things I would need; the first being coffee.

My heart broke a little as I went through the cupboards. Nothing had changed since I lived here. The old dishes and pots were still in the same place. I didn't find a coffee maker, and I remembered Charlie always drank instant. I shuddered. I hated the stuff, so I added a coffee maker to my list. I said a little prayer as I plugged in the ancient fridge, pleased when it rattled to life.

Walking around, I struggled to open windows, hoping the crisp fall air would help clear out the stale odor. Most were stuck so tight I couldn't budge them, but I did get a couple open.

I needed coffee. I had dreamed of a hot coffee last night—and a bagel loaded with cream cheese. I would find those first, then get some supplies. It was not surprising when I found very few cleaning products in the house. Charlie was never the best at keeping those on hand. To him, there was nothing that couldn't be cleaned with some soap and water, or a dry towel.

Outside, I looked around. It was still a quiet street. There was only one house way down the road I remembered, and the new one across the street.

Large and modern, it should have looked out of place, but instead, the way it was built it blended in well with the forest behind it. All stone and wood it was striking. I remembered Charlie had said a young business owner lived there. He had laughed, wondering why a single man would have a business and a home in Forks, of all places, and assumed it wouldn't last long. I wasn't sure if it was even the same person living there, but figured I would eventually find out. With one last glance, I hopped into my truck and backed out of the driveway.

An hour later I pulled back in, feeling weary. I had forgotten how small a town this was. The diner was closed, for some reason, and being Sunday, the only store didn't open until noon. I had waited and purchased some cleaning supplies, a few food items, but had struck out on the coffee and bagel. I would have to go into Port Angeles tomorrow and get more things. I was too tired to drive today. I wasn't sure I could even face another outing tomorrow.

I clambered out of the truck, discouraged. I decided to bring in my few boxes, then the grocery bags. I would have a sandwich, and start to clean. I reached in the back to grab a box, when a voice startled me.

"Hello."

 **Edward**

She turned at the sound of my voice, obviously alarmed. In the daylight, I could see the fatigue etched into her skin, and the sadness in her dark eyes. Skin like porcelain was stretched tight over her bones, highlighting her cheekbones and jawline. She was far too thin.

I stepped forward, the weight of her exhaustion hitting me like a bag of sand. It wasn't the weariness that lingered from a long drive, which you could recover from after a couple nights' rest. It lived in her bones, seeped from her pores and poured from her eyes. Sadness wrapped around her like a gray mist. Her need was so vivid that my own chest ached with it.

I had never felt such an intense connection with anything or anyone—human or vampire. Her pain seared my soul, and I wanted, no, _needed_ to soothe it. I was the one she needed. No one and nothing else on this Earth would be able to help her the way I could.

Because she belonged with me. To me.

Her eyes widened when I moved, and the box she clutched slipped from her fingers as she lost her footing. I lunged forward, grabbing both her and the box, before either hit the hard ground. In one move, I had her tight to my chest, the box already back on the seat.

Her heartbeat was wild, her warmth shocking against my cold skin. Unable to resist, I buried my hand in her hair, pressing her face to my shoulder. The way she melted into me was utter perfection. For a brief moment we were still, locked together in an embrace we both needed, even more than the air she breathed. Then, her instincts and awareness kicked in and she pulled back, her cheeks flooding with color.

"I'm sorry," she spoke, the sound soft as a summer's breeze. "You surprised me."

I wanted to laugh. I had purposely stomped as I approached her, but my little human was quite unobservant at times, it would appear.

"I apologize for startling you. I live across the street. I came over to introduce myself and offer you some assistance."

She blinked and bit her lip. "You're very fast. You caught me before I fell."

Not as unobservant as I thought.

"I was close by." I held out my hand. "I'm Edward Cullen."

She slipped her hand in mine. I stared down at our clasped fingers. Her hand disappeared, safely ensconced within mine. Exactly how she would be from now on. Ensconced by me.

"Bella Swan," she murmured, staring down at our hands. I wondered if she felt what I was feeling.

I had to resist pulling her back to me.

I dropped my hand, stepping back. She smelled so good. Sunshine, flowers, and spun sugar. And her blood.

 _God,_ her blood.

It called and beckoned as it flowed through her veins. My mind was filled with whispered memories of the pleasure I felt with the smallest of tastes. It goaded me—reminding me of how great the euphoria would be if I could fill my mouth and let it slide gradually down my throat, coating my insides with her ambrosia as I fucked her.

I swallowed down my pooling venom. "I'll carry in your bags and help you unpack."

"You don't have to do that."

 _Oh, my little human—I do. I have to do that and so much more._

"Of course. I insist." Then I threw out my ace in the hole. "I have fresh coffee and I picked up some bagels earlier. You can join me for a late breakfast."

I hid my smirk when her eyes widened. As she was waking earlier, before I had to leave her, one clear thought had drifted through her mind that was not part of her dreams: the need for coffee and a bagel. I knew she wouldn't find either while she was out, so I got them. I was far faster than any car, and Port Angeles had been a quick trip.

"Oh, I…"

I leaned past her, making sure our bodies touched. "Don't argue with me. You won't win." I picked up the bags off her seat. "It's my pleasure, Bella."

With a sigh, she gave in—exactly as I knew she would. "Okay."

I swept out my arm. "Lead the way."

 **~o0o~**

I made short work of carrying in the boxes from Bella's truck. Although I moved at a human pace, I did lift more than one at a time and transported them with ease. Three trips and it was done. I glanced around the room. "Did you want those windows open?"

She frowned at the boxes I had piled up. "You must be very strong."

I shrugged. "The boxes weren't heavy. I work out." Then to redirect her thinking, I repeated myself. "The windows?"

"Oh—I tried. I think they're stuck."

I hid my smile, pretending to have to yank hard on them. She clapped her hands in glee when they gave easily under my hands and the fresh air blew in. "Thank you!"

"What about upstairs?"

"I haven't tried those."

"I'll do that. Put away your perishables, then we can have coffee."

"All right."

Upstairs, I opened them all with no effort. Returning downstairs, she was in the kitchen, looking around. She was overwhelmed and needed out of this house. I held out my hand. "Come with me, Bella."

She didn't hesitate. Her hand slipped into mine, and I led her away from the pain that house made her feel, and I escorted her to my place. The thought of her being there, her scent filling the air, her heartbeat echoing through the emptiness of the rooms, made me pull her along faster. I wanted it now.

And I always got what I wanted.

 **~o0o~**

My little human was fastidious. Watching her eat was almost erotic—the way her small teeth bit into the dense bread, her neck muscles stretching as she chewed and swallowed. Her hunger was almost as great as her exhaustion, and she was too shy to admit to either. When I put another bagel in front of her she eyed it, but made no move to eat it. I pushed her plate closer. "Tuck in, Bella."

"You haven't eaten," she pointed out.

I lifted my mug, regarding her over the rim. "I'm on a special diet."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I'm lactose intolerant, and I can't handle gluten."

"Oh, Celiac disease?"

"Yes."

"Why do you have bagels then?"

"I bought them for you."

"Me?"

"I know the house has been empty for a while. You arrived so early this morning I knew there'd be no food in the house and the store here is rather…limited."

"You saw me arrive?"

 _Damn it, I let that slip._

"I saw your truck in the driveway when I woke up. It wasn't there when I retired, so I assumed." I shrugged. "I was trying to be neighborly."

She studied me over the rim of her mug.

"More coffee?" I hoped to distract her.

"Please."

I filled our mugs, pleased when I saw her chewing on the other bagel I had toasted. I was grateful I knew how to do some of these mundane human tasks.

"You're right about the store here. It's terrible. I'm going to go into Port Angeles tomorrow."

I wasn't allowing her to drive that death trap anymore. I already had plans for its demise.

"I'll drive you."

"I'm perfectly capable—"

I held up my hand, cutting her off. "I have to go in tomorrow myself. Why should we take two vehicles?"

"Maybe I'll hold you up."

"Not an issue. How about ten?"

"Don't you have to work?"

"I own my own business. I make my own hours."

"My dad mentioned that."

"Did he?"

"He was surprised someone as young as you would run a business and live in Forks."

"I like small towns. Big cities aren't for me. If I need a dose of one, Seattle is close enough."

"What business do you own, Edward?"

"A few actually. I also work with the money market. From home." I lifted my mug to my lips. "What about you, Bella?"

I felt a wave of sadness and worry swamp her emotions. She pushed away her plate, her bagel only half-done. "Once I'm settled, I have to look for a job. I noticed a new bar when I was driving around. Maybe I'll apply there."

"Do you have experience?"

"A little. I have a partially done accounting degree with some English courses I never finished. I somehow doubt anyone is looking to hire a bookkeeper with good grammar skills. So I'll work and save, then go back to school and finish my degree." She sighed, looking out the window. "I'll find something."

"Ask for Riley at the bar. Tell him Edward sent you."

"A regular customer, are you? You have influence?"

"Something like that."

She stood up. "I should go. I have a lot of cleaning to do, and I've taken up enough of your time."

I stood up as well. "Let me help."

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to." I inhaled deeply. She smelled so damn good. "Those dust covers are heavy. I can remove them and you can work on something else."

She hesitated, and I stepped closer. "Let me. I insist."

"Thank you."

Unable to resist, I ran a finger down her cheek, the skin soft and warm under my touch. "Anything, Bella. You only have to ask."

She blinked, momentarily stunned. Then she smiled—a shy, but wonderful smile. It transformed her face, changing it from merely pretty to beautiful. Even tired, there was no denying how attractive I found her.

I disliked how tired she looked, though. It was unacceptable. Before I could comment, she yawned, clapping her hand over her mouth in embarrassment. She gazed over my shoulder, and I knew she was looking at the large sofa in my living room. Inspiration struck, and I held out my hand.

"Come with me. I'm going to show you my house."

"Oh, um…"

"It will only take a few minutes. The dust covers will still be there. I insist."

She accepted my hand and followed me. As I suspected, when she saw my piano, her eyes widened.

"Oh—do you play?" She giggled self-consciously. "Of course you do—why else would you have a piano? You must get tired of your guests asking you that."

I didn't tell her she was the first guest I ever had in my home.

"Would you like to hear me play something?"

"Oh, please!"

I escorted her to the couch, encouraging her to get comfortable. She curled up in the corner, the huge sofa almost swallowing her up.

I sat down at the piano and started to play—the softest, most calming music I knew. I felt the weariness bearing down on her, and I glanced behind to see her head lowering. I continued to play until the soft static gave way to images, and I knew she was asleep. I reached in my pocket for my phone, scrolling to one of my favorite playlists. I hit play, letting the classical music fill the room.

That would keep her asleep.

In seconds, I was in her house. Five minutes later, all the dust covers were removed, shaken, and folded. I took some time to look around the house well. It was in need of a lot of repairs. I could smell the rot of wood and the odor of decay. There was too much mold and years of dirt built into the walls.

I didn't want her here any longer than she had to be. She would be far safer with me.

I had only to convince her of that fact—a challenge I planned to win.

 **~o0o~**

She was restless when I slipped into her room later that night. The static was gone, her mind working overtime, memories flooding her brain. She had been embarrassed when she woke up to find me sitting across from her, a book in my lap. It was a prop, since I had been watching her the whole time. When she jerked awake and scrambled up, declaring she had too much work to do to be sleeping, I informed her I had removed the dust covers and also discovered her back door lock was broken. I assured her I would fix it, and had to hold back my smile as she huffed out a "thank you for your unnecessary help," and an "I promise to make it up to you, Edward." Stubborn little kitten. She had no idea how she'd be making it up, but I was anticipating the pleasure.

I laid my hand on her arm, the connection bringing her riotous dreams and emotions to life in my head. Her life had been one upheaval after another. The one time she had felt safe, settled, was when she lived here for a short time with her father. I had no idea what had drawn her away, but the overall sadness permeated her sleeping mind. One theme ran through every image: the weariness of unending responsibility, and the desperate wish to be free of the constant demands on her.

I took her small hand in mine; instantly her body eased. Her mind grew peaceful and she fell into a healing, restful slumber. She sighed in relief, the word "yes" falling from her lips. Unable to resist, I bowed my head over her hand, my mouth ghosting the almost translucent skin inside of her wrist. Her blood rushed freely: rich, dark, red, and calling to me. I ran my teeth over her skin, gently enough it didn't hurt her, but hard enough to tease my desire, fanning the flames that burned bright within me.

Images of her under me, my cock buried in her fiery heat, my teeth slicing through her neck filled my head. I pressed my teeth harder, causing a tiny bead of blood to bubble up, glistening in the dark, beckoning—demanding my tongue. I shuddered, unable to resist, and lapped at the ambrosia. My eyes rolled back in my head as, once again, an orgasm shot through me, blasting like fireworks on the fourth of July. It caused my body to tighten, a low growl tearing from my chest as I shook with the intensity. Another swipe of my tongue closed the tiny hole, and afforded me one more taste of her essence.

I lifted my head off the edge of the mattress, staring at Bella. The unknown power she held over me was a mystery. How I would survive more than a taste, I had no idea.

But I planned to find out.

 **~o0o~**

She was more rested the next morning. I waited for her by my car, hiding my smirk at the dirty look she threw it as she approached.

"My car offends you?"

"No, just the reason I'm in it." She huffed. "I can take care of myself."

"That's my job now."

I opened her door, ending the discussion. "Get in Bella." I took her elbow to make sure she was comfortable, bending down to help fasten her seat belt.

"I can do it."

"I'm sure you can." I grinned. "But then, I couldn't do this." I pressed my lips to her warm cheek, enjoying the feel of her silky skin. Unable to resist, I darted my tongue out and tasted the sweetness. "Good morning, kitten," I murmured, drew back, then walked to the driver's side, sliding in.

"Kitten?" she whispered.

"My mother had a picture I looked at a lot when I was a child. It was a kitten staring in a mirror, seeing its reflection back. But it wasn't a kitten it saw—it was a lion," I explained. "I think that's how you see yourself—a lion."

"But you see a kitten?"

"I do. One that needs a little care."

She inhaled, then bit her lip, drawing her blood tantalizingly up to the surface. Remembering my orgasm last night—and the thought of how easy it would be to lean over and run my tongue along that plump lip as I used my teeth to pierce the thin skin—made me growl.

" _Stop_."

She froze, her eyes widening.

"You have no idea how sexy it is when you do that."

She blinked. "Do what?"

"Bite your lip."

"I don't even realize I'm doing it," she confessed.

"It makes me want to kiss you. And bite it." I bent closer, tracing my finger over her bottom lip. I slipped my finger inside, stroking the burning heat of her mouth. The soft skin was satin, her wet heat encasing my finger the way her pussy would clutch at my cock—soon. "I want to see if your mouth tastes as sweet as I think it does."

"You…you do?"

The static in her head reached epic proportions. Her gaze bounced between my mouth, eyes, and everywhere in between.

Then I smelled it.

My words aroused her. Her body was tight, her hands clenched on the thin coat she wore. She swallowed deeply, the action causing her throat to contract. Her scents—all of them—swirled within the confines of my car. Her blood, her skin, her desire. My vision became cloudy as need began pulsating through my body.

Need to take, claim, possess her—in every way.

I slammed my finger down on the automatic window opener, the cold air rushing in. I shook my head to clear it, punching the car into reverse.

"Drink your coffee, Bella."

She didn't move for a moment. I grabbed her cup, holding it out for her.

"We'll continue this conversation later. Otherwise, the only place we'll be going is upstairs to my bedroom, and none of your errands will happen today. Tomorrow either."

Her hand was shaking when she took the cup.

She didn't object to my words, though, or the implied promise.

 **~o0o~**

It looked as if the sun was actually going to come out, so I parked the car in the back corner of the lot, under the overhang of trees. After my one brief stop, I'd come back and wait in the dense woods. Maybe I'd even grab a snack.

"What are you going to do while I shop, Edward?" she asked.

"I have my own errands," I lied smoothly. "How long do you need?"

"Oh, ah, an hour?"

"Fine. We can meet right back here."

"Okay."

She walked away, glancing over her shoulder a couple times. When she entered the store, I leaned back against the car. I had only one errand, which was to buy her a new lock for her back door. I had already decided to also replace the front one and have keys cut to fit them both—with the addition of one for myself. Otherwise, I'd either be replacing the lock daily, or climbing through her window—and that was for juveniles. I listened carefully, pleased when I realized I could pick out her heartbeat, even with the distance between us. It was calm; the static a low hum in her head. I pushed off the car, deciding on another errand. I'd be back in plenty of time to help her with her groceries.

 **~o0o~**

Satisfied with my purchases, I headed back to the car, freezing in place as I came around the corner and inarticulate, evil thoughts pierced my brain. Bella was done, and by the car, but she wasn't alone. A large, imposing man was in front of her, his arms braced on the car, caging her in. The vile thoughts were emanating from him. Her heartbeat was fast and erratic. The static was so loud it reverberated in my mind. She was shaking her head, her low words frantic, pleading. Her gaze swung my way, and I saw the panic in her eyes. Without even checking if I was being watched, I blurred across the lot, beside her in less than it would take a human to blink. With a low growl, I grabbed the stranger's arm, spinning him away, stepping in front of her protectively.

"Back off," I snarled. "The lady doesn't want your attention."

He sneered at me. "And who the fuck are you?"

I stepped forward, allowing my anger to show in full. "She is under my protection, so therefore, I'm your worst—fucking—nightmare."

He faltered; his bravado slipping as he took in my murderous expression. I saw the images in his head of him talking to Bella in the store and following her back here, intent on dragging her into the woods and raping her. A red haze covered my vision. It was only the feel of Bella's shaking body that stopped me from dragging _him_ into the woods and removing his limbs one by one as he begged for mercy. Before I spoke again, I searched his mind, getting his name and address. He would pay for this—just not now.

"I suggest you move along, before I do something we both regret."

He began to open his mouth, but I seized his arm, whispering low. "You have five seconds to move, or die. Your choice. If you think I'm kidding, look into my eyes." I squeezed his bicep, feeling the muscle and cartridge collapse. He groaned loudly, and I pushed his foul-smelling form away. "Five seconds," I repeated, loud enough Bella could hear.

This time he didn't hesitate. Clutching his arm, he turned, hurrying to get away.

He could run as far as he wanted. Today would be his last day on this Earth. Tonight he would understand you never touched something that belonged to me.

I made sure he was far enough away, then I turned to Bella. She was still shaking, and I ran my hands down her arms. "Are you all right?"

"He…he just showed up," she rambled, her voice stressed. "I was waiting for you, and I dropped my purse. I bent down to get it, and he was there. He asked me some stupid questions in the store, and I walked away. I had no idea…" She shook her head. "He…he scared me. He said things…"

I knew exactly what he had said; what depraved thoughts had filled his head.

"Did he touch you? Tell me. "

"No." Her teeth began to chatter, and I knew she was going into shock. I reached over, grabbing a bottle of pop from her bag and opened it, pressing it to her lips. "Drink. You need the sugar."

She swallowed a few times, her eyes never leaving mine. Satisfied she had enough, I screwed the cap back on and gave into my need, pulling her into my arms, cradling her face to my chest. "I should have given you the keys," I murmured. "I would never have forgiven myself if he had hurt you."

"I'm…I'm sure he was harmless. He was just trying to scare me."

I let her think that way. She didn't have to know. He wouldn't exist after tonight. He would never bother anyone else.

"I have you now, you're safe."

With a large exhale, she melted into my embrace, allowing my comfort. Her heart rate steadied, and the static eased. I stroked her silky hair, keeping one hand on her back, pressed tight to me.

"You got here so fast. You were over by the store, then you were in front of me. How did you do that?"

I drew back, gazing down into her eyes. "I'll explain later."

"But you…"

" _Later_. Do you need to go anywhere else?"

"No. Can we just go home?"

"Of course," I soothed her.

"Okay." She bit her lip again. "Quinoa," she blurted out.

"What?"

"I bought quinoa to make you dinner. To say thank you. Will you come for dinner tomorrow?"

I remembered my fast improvisation as to why I didn't eat a bagel with her. She remembered and wanted to make me something she thought I could eat. She wanted to do something for me.

Quinoa. I was sure I'd eaten worse things.

I pulled her head back to my chest.

"Yes."

 **~o0o~**

The drive back was quiet. Bella huddled against the door of the car, her heart alternately steady, then flying rapidly like a bird's wings fluttering against a cage, desperate to escape. Silently, I offered her my hand, which she clasped, then shut her eyes and relaxed a little. I concentrated on the road, tracking her heart rate and getting her home as fast as possible. As long I kept physical contract with her, she remained calm. At her house, while she unpacked her groceries, I changed the locks; glad I had gone with the more elaborate type. She looked relieved when I explained how much safer they were than normal locks. I knew she was worried about the stranger from the parking lot.

Later, I sat next to her after she finally fell into a restless sleep, his face playing on a loop in her mind. She would only calm when I touched her, and I leaned close, whispering low into her ear that she was safe and nothing would harm her. When I felt she would sleep without me there, I left to clean the Earth of the scum that had caused her fear.

James Trailer met his end at my hand. As soon as he saw me waiting for him, he knew. Every vile act he had ever committed flitted through his sick, twisted mind, and when I was done with him, there was nothing left for anyone to find, except for the hand I saved. That I planned to send to the police with the list of names I had plucked from his head so the families of his victims would have some closure. I wasn't even tempted to drink from him. I wanted nothing so evil entering my body.

Still, the frenzy of my hatred left me too keyed up to be with Bella, and I passed the night deep in the forest, sating my thirst and hating the fact I wasn't by her side, watching over her. Having neglected my businesses since she'd showed up, I kept busy all day working and making sure I finished what I started the previous night. I could hear her heartbeat and static in her house, so I knew she was home and safe.

Mid-afternoon, the phone rang, and I glanced at the number, somehow not surprised to see who was calling.

"Hello."

"Hello, my son."

"How are you, Carlisle?" I had stopped calling him father a long time ago, when we both looked the same age. At times, it slipped out, but he was fine with me calling him by his given name.

"I am well. Your mother, however, is not."

I sighed. "I'm fine. Please tell her not to worry."

It was his turn to sigh. "Edward, I've explained this to you. Your mother has a very strong connection to you. When you're in turmoil or upset she feels it. And she's felt it strongly these past few days."

I sat down, running my hand over my face. "I'm fine."

"Edward…"

I let my head fall back with a groan. I could lie to everyone else, but not to my mother. Carlisle was right, the bond between Esme and I was strong.

"I have a new neighbor."

"And?"

I leaned forward, resting my elbows on my thighs as I stared across the street. "There's something about her."

"Tell me."

I told him how Bella's appearance had thrown me. About the odd feelings and strange need to protect her. Claim her. Possess her—only for myself. How her blood sang to me, and the way her mind projected static, until she slept, and her thoughts and emotions became so clear to me.

He was silent for a moment.

"She's your mate, Edward."

I gaped into the phone. "That's vampire folklore."

"No. It's real. Your mother is my mate—that's why I had to change her. I couldn't be without her." He lowered his voice. "What does the thought of being without Bella make you feel?"

"As if I was being swallowed by a black hole." My fist clenched on my thigh. "The thought of her being anywhere but here makes me crazy… _insane_."

"You would do anything to protect her?"

"Yes," I breathed out, guilt-ridden. "I would. I have already."

"What?"

After I confessed to what I had done to James, Carlisle was again silent. "You know how I feel about taking human lives, Edward. However, I can't say if faced with the same situation, I wouldn't have done something similar to protect Esme. Although," he added, "perhaps not so graphically."

"He deserved it. What he wanted to do to her?" I growled. "He wasn't going to stop until he got to her. I could see it. I saw what he did to those four other women. I had to stop him."

"I understand." He paused. "Have you told her?"

"No."

"You have to be honest. She _is_ your mate."

He was right—he was always right. I sighed. "I know."

"Given what you have told me, I'm sure she feels the same for you."

I snorted. "I'm sure she'll be thrilled to find out she's fallen for a monster."

His voice was patient. "You aren't a monster. You need to stop seeing yourself that way."

I rolled my eyes. We'd had this conversation countless times. "Carlisle, because of me—"

He interrupted me. "—because of you, my life became complete, Edward. Nothing else matters. You are my son."

I could offer nothing. I knew how fervently he felt. I was equally strong in my belief and we would never agree.

"Thank you."

"Do you, ah, need us? We can come to you."

"No." I replied—too rapidly from the sound of sadness in his voice when he assured me he understood.

"Maybe in a while," I added. "When I figure out what's happening."

"Tell her," he urged. "Let her see you and you will know. Let her see how you feel."

"I will."

I hung up, wondering how quickly Bella would run once I did tell her all about me.

I shook my head, knowing wherever she ran, I would follow.

 **~o0o~**

Later, when she opened the door, I knew I was right to be worried. The fatigue was back in full force, the power of it weighing her down, and with a low curse, I tugged her into my arms. She came easily, her head naturally tucking under my chin. I breathed her in, her scent wrapping around me.

"You didn't sleep well."

"I had nightmares."

"I should have stayed with you."

She sighed, stepping back. "And have done what, Edward? Sat beside my bed and held my hand?"

I cupped her chin, making her meet my eyes. "Yes."

She inhaled sharply.

"You would do that, wouldn't you?"

She had no idea I already had.

"Yes." I leaned down, brushing my lips to hers. "I would do it if I knew it brought you comfort."

Her warm breath tickled my mouth. It took all my strength not to kiss her right there. Kiss her until she begged me for more. Until I was buried inside her.

"How is it possible I feel this way about you?" she murmured. "How do you make me feel so safe?"

"Only safe? Is that all I make you feel?"

"No," she admitted. "I feel…so much more, Edward. I don't understand it, but I feel it."

Relief at her quiet words washed over me. She felt it too. I pressed a kiss to her head. "As odd as it sounds, I feel very strongly about you, Bella. I need you to know that."

She leaned even closer, her body flush with mine, ranking up my lust for her.

I stepped back before I could act on my desire. I handed her the bottle of wine I brought. "For the quinoa."

"Oh, thank you." She shook her head as if to clear it. "Dinner is almost ready."

"Excellent."

 **~o0o~**

Dinner was beyond terrible. The texture of the quinoa in my mouth was like a thick, wet paste. My sharp teeth slid through the kernels and the overcooked vegetables she had combined with the grains. It took everything in me to swallow and not actually choke as the sludge moved its way down my throat. I reached for my wine glass, grateful I had brought my favorite label, letting it wash away the insipid flavor of the dinner Bella had made.

I glanced her way to see her watching me. I offered her a weak smile.

"This is awful." She grimaced. "How do you eat this all the time?"

"I don't." I was honest. "It _is_ terrible."

"Do you have a better recipe?"

"No. I've never had quinoa."

"Oh, it was the most recommended for vegans on the sites I looked at."

I pushed my plate away. She had gone to a lot of trouble to make this offering, but not even for her could I swallow another mouthful. I had a feeling she would keep trying to find something she could cook for me I would like. I filled both our glasses, then stood up, lifting my plate.

"Are you going to eat that?" I asked, indicating her plate.

"No."

I added hers to mine and carried it to the kitchen. Even the scent of the "salad" turned my stomach. I hesitated a moment, then returned to her side, sitting down, reaching for her hand.

"I'm sorry. I never made anything gluten and lactose free. I'll try again."

"I'd prefer you not to."

"I want to."

I shook my head, staring intently at her. "I won't eat it."

"Why?" she whispered.

This was it. I could give her a story. I could lie and convince her I was so picky, I only ate food I cooked myself. Carlisle was right, though. I had to tell her and see how she would react.

"I don't eat… _food_ …the way you do, Bella."

"I don't understand."

"I don't need it the way you do. I get my sustenance other ways."

She blinked, biting her lip, staying silent.

"There are many things about me that are… _different_."

She looked down at our linked hands. "Like your speed? And how cold your hands are?" she whispered. "Or the way you calm me when you're close?"

"Yes." I tightened my grip on her hand, drawing it to my chest and placing it over my heart. My heartbeat that was so sluggish it barely registered on a medical machine. Her eyes grew wide, and her own heart rate increased.

"What are you saying?"

"Nothing you haven't already suspected. I'm not…human, exactly."

" _Exactly_ what are you?"

I drew in a deep breath. "My father is a vampire. He impregnated my mother, who was human. I'm a hybrid."

"Vampire?" she repeated. The static in her head was almost explosive it was so loud. I felt fear and confusion pouring off her body as she folded in on herself, pulling back her hand. "Are you going to hurt me?"

"No, Bella," I assured her. "Just the opposite. I will do everything to protect you. I meant what I said earlier. My feelings for you are incredibly strong." I let her absorb what I had just said; relieved when the static became more the dull noise I was used to. "Would you like to ask me some questions?"

"Yes."

I leaned back, forcing myself to appear relaxed and at ease. "I'll answer anything you want to know."

The static returned, and I knew she was overwhelmed and unsure where to start, so I did it for her.

"Before he was turned, my father was a compassionate being—extremely empathic to all those around him. He holds many degrees in the medical field, including psychiatry. He is brilliant."

"Turned?" she asked.

"He was bitten by a vampire. The venom turned him into one also."

"But you…"

"I was born—carried by a human mother. My parents didn't even know it was possible—they had fallen in love and only later found out she was pregnant. They had no idea what to do or how to handle it, but my father figured it out and made sure I was delivered safely, before he turned my mother."

"Your mother is a vampire too?"

"She is now. It was either lose her, or change her, and my father couldn't exist without her. It was her wish to be changed." I leaned forward. "She's my father's mate. His other half. He is hers. They belong to each other."

"Oh."

There was a lot more I wanted to tell her, but I decided to wait and continued with my story.

"I grew at such a fast rate—by the time I was a year old, I looked seven or eight. They feared I would die at a very young age and they began searching for answers. They found another being like me who was able to answer their questions, and alleviate some of their fears."

"How old are you?"

"To humans, I am twenty-eight."

"In reality?"

"Almost one hundred. I stopped aging at all when I turned twenty–five."

"How old was the other…one like you?"

"Almost a thousand years old. And that was over ninety years ago. We keep in sporadic touch. There are actually a few of us around."

Her eyes grew huge. "Are your parents…?"

I nodded. "They are alive and living in Europe. They are infinite, Bella—immortal. I have hundreds, thousands of years, maybe more, but eventually, I will die." I reached for her hand, needing to feel a small connection with her, and felt pleased when she allowed me to grasp her fingers. "We remain close, but I have my lifestyle, they have theirs."

"Meaning?"

"As I said, my father is a compassionate man. He fought against the vampire lust for blood. He discovered he could exist on the blood of animals. He and my mother both sustain that diet."

"But you don't?" she asked, her voice quivery.

"I'm a mixture of both. I require blood and human food to survive." I waved my hand toward the back of my house. "I live near the forest so I have access to wildlife. I drink their blood to help sustain me."

"So you don't kill humans?"

I had to move. I got up and paced, turning to face her. "Make no mistake, Bella. I am a monster. Something in my DNA requires that I have some human blood. Without it, I grow weak and unable to function properly. So to answer your question, I don't kill them, but I do drink from them."

"How…"

"Sometimes vampires bring a gift with them from their human life. My father's compassion came with him and he developed a rather unique gift, which he passed on to me. His venom can be used to not only kill or paralyze, but heal."

Her brow furrowed.

"Your knees and hands. The first night when you fell. Do you remember?"

"They were skinned and sore. They next morning they were fine. I couldn't see where I had been hurt. When I went to bed that second night it was as if I hadn't even fallen!" Her panic increased again. "You…you were in my room that first night?" Her voice rose. "You were there?"

"Yes. I came to you that night—I was drawn to you. You were hurt and restless. I used my venom to stop the pain and ease your suffering. I've come to you every night since then—you rest easier when I'm with you."

She didn't say anything, her heartbeat rapid.

I sat next to her. "I had to come to you, Bella. You called to me. Your… _blood_ called to me."

"You want my blood?"

I sighed. "Yes, but not the way you think."

"You need blood to survive? You want _my_ blood to survive?"

"No," I said softly. "I _want_ your blood because it sings to me, and I _need you_ in order to survive."

"I don't understand. You just said…"

"I drink from humans—I only need a few mouthfuls—less than a person would give for a blood donation. I use my venom to seal the marks so they can't see them."

"Don't they remember you sucking on their neck?' she asked. There was a slight sarcastic, hysterical edge to her voice.

"I never drink from their neck. Ever. It's too personal. Usually their wrist. And they don't remember because I fog their memory. All they remember is meeting someone and having a conversation. My face is blank, and they can't recall anything else."

She shook her head, the static growing in its ferocity.

I took her hand again. "I know it's a lot to absorb, Bella, but you need to know. I am different than you."

"That's why your hands are cold."

I nodded. "I run at a much lower temperature than a human, but I'm warmer than a vampire. My hands are the coldest part of me. I can blame it on poor circulation if anyone comments."

"You don't eat much."

"Like human blood, I don't require much food to survive. I like things with particularly strong tastes, like ginger and jalapenos. I like things with texture. I eat my meat blood rare. I like very strong coffee, rich red wine, and extremely expensive brandy." I winked at her, hoping to calm her down. "I may be the only vampire in history addicted to caffeine."

Her shoulders eased a little, encouraging me.

"So garlic doesn't hurt you?"

"Very little hurts me. I like garlic. I don't think, however, I like quinoa."

A ghost of a smile curled the corners of her mouth.

"Sunlight?"

"I can't handle much of it. It depletes my strength, but I don't burst into flames"—I grimaced—"or sparkle. That's one reason I like it here. It rains a lot and the sun is so infrequent I don't have much trouble avoiding it. Working at night helps. People assume I'm sleeping in the day."

"Do you sleep?"

"My human side needs the rest. My body relaxes and sleeps, I suppose. My brain remains active."

"Do you, ah, have bodily functions?"

I burst out laughing. "Not the same as you. What my body doesn't need is shed, but in a different way than yours. "

"I don't think I want to know."

"Probably best."

She was quiet for a moment. "You said I was…different."

"You are. Your blood… _calls_ to me for lack of a better word."

"You want to drink from me?" She asked the question so innocently, so naturally, I had to fight back the groan of desire caused by her words.

"I want your blood, yes. I want your body too, Bella." I inhaled her scent. "I want all of you. I want to make you mine. To possess you like no one else has…or ever will again."

Her eyes couldn't possibly get any larger. I gathered her hands in mine. "Like my father, Bella, I have found my mate. You. You belong to me."

She gasped.

"When I…when I healed your cuts, I tasted your blood."

"You liked it?" she whispered.

"Like isn't the right word. It caused a reaction I've never experienced until that moment."

"What?"

I pulled her to me, my mouth right at her ear. "One small taste of your blood and I came so hard, I thought I would pass out."

She squeaked. A small, high-pitched sound that went straight to my groin.

I wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her to me. "I can only imagine what reaction I'll have when I can swallow you down my throat. Feel you coating me inside. Rich, thick, red, _Bella._ Like the rarest of wines—perfect."

"Oh, God," she whimpered.

"I want you." I pulled her closer. "I want you so fucking much."

"My body or my blood?"

"Both."

A shiver ran through her and I groaned, burying my face into her neck, inhaling her rich bouquet. "Jesus, Bella. I can smell you." I trailed my mouth up her neck, ghosting over her cheek to the edge of her mouth. "You want me too."

Her hands tightened on my arms, her fingernails ineffectually digging into my skin. "I don't know what I want."

"Yes, you do." I ran my finger over her cheek. "But you're so tired, kitten."

"If I rest better when you're near, why am I so tired today? Were you here last night?"

"Only for a short time."

"Why?"

"I had something I had to take care of."

"What could you have to do in the middle of the night? Drink from someone else?"

I narrowed my eyes. "No."

"What then? If I'm so important you break into my house to see me, what were you doing?"

She wasn't going to let it go. She was upset and pushing—and making me angry. I didn't want to discuss this. I glared down at her. "I was still looking after you, Bella. That man who frightened you yesterday? You should have been frightened. I read his mind. He planned on finding you…hurting you."

She paled. "What? You read his mind?"

I laughed. "I forgot to mention that little piece of information, didn't I? Yes, I can read minds. Except yours. From you I get static. I read his, however, and what he planned to do. What he had done to other women. I tracked him down and…took care of him. He won't be bothering you anymore."

"You…' _took care'_ of him?"

"He's dead, Bella. Gone. He won't hurt anyone else. Ever."

"You _killed_ him?"

"Yes."

"How?"

I held up my hands. "I told you I'm a monster. I used these." I shook my head. "You were in danger. I eliminated it."

She became so white, I feared she would faint. I moved closer, intent on catching her if she did, but she shook her head rapidly, stepping back.

"You have to go."

I frowned. "What?"

"You have to go. I have to think. I can't do that with you here." She waved her hands around wildly. "You cloud my mind…I can't think."

I stood up, drawing myself to my full height. I towered over her, locking our gaze, not allowing her to look away. "Are you certain that's what you want?"

Her lips trembled, her eyes filled with tears as a shudder ran down her spine. "Y…yes."

Her tears hit me hard. I felt the overwhelming chaos in her mind, threatening to engulf her. I nodded—but I couldn't leave her this way. I didn't want her to fear me—I only wanted to tell her the truth. With measured steps, I closed the distance between us, sliding my hand around the base of her neck, drawing her close as I ducked my head.

"I won't hurt you, Bella," I breathed out. "I had to protect you. I will _always_ protect you."

Tenderly, I traced the tracks of her tears with my lips, tasting her fear and sadness. I ghosted my mouth over her face, dropping light kisses to her skin, over her eyes, and finally touched her trembling lips to mine.

"You're safe with me. Always safe," I promised.

Her warm breath kissed my mouth as I pressed harder, melding our lips as she let me gather her tight. I kept my caresses indulgent and soft—our mouths moving together with sweeping passes of my tongue, groaning when she responded. Regretfully, I pulled back, dragging air into my lungs.

"I'll go, Bella. But I'll be close. All you have to do is say my name, and I'll be here."

Her eyes opened, wide and dark with desire. Her body hummed with it, her blood drumming and wild under her skin. I ran my finger over her cheek.

"Just say my name."

 **~o0o~**

I spent the night pacing. When the walls became too close, I went outside. I circled her house, watching, listening. She stayed in her room, her heartbeat often frantic, the static loud, and her fatigue growing. It was all I could do to stay away. Never before had I wanted to hear someone's thoughts as desperately as I wanted to hear hers. Never had I been so anxious to hear my name.

But it was never spoken.

The next day, I went into town to spend some time checking on my various businesses. Mid-afternoon, I sat in the back booth of my bar, with my gaze already trained on the door when she walked in—by now so attuned to her heartbeat I knew she was there before I saw her. She approached the bar, asking Riley in her polite, quiet way if we were hiring. He shook his head, telling her not at the moment, and she began to walk away, only to turn back.

"If I said Edward sent me, would that make a difference?"

"Are you Bella?"

She nodded.

He reached under the bar and handed her a standard employee form. "Fill this in and you can start at your earliest convenience."

She sighed heavily, but took the paper.

"Is he here?"

He pointed to the booth and she walked over, standing beside me. I indicated the bench. "Sit, before you fall down, Bella."

She opened her mouth and I stood up, taking her arm. "Sit."

I slid across from her. "You're exhausted."

She ignored me, her hands clenched on the table. "I've been to the new laundromat, the drug store, and now the bar. No jobs anywhere until I mention your name. The only places I haven't been are the bank and the Thriftway. Should I bother, or is it simply a given that no matter where I go, I'll end up working for you?"

"I don't own either—or the funeral parlor, if working for me is so distasteful to you." I leaned over the table, covering her hands. "Ask my employees. I'm a good boss. I pay well and I take care of them."

"You don't seem the type to own laundromats or something as insignificant as a local bar."

I sat back, lifting my mug. "Small towns need trades too. It's the people of this town who keep my businesses running well. They are the ones who do the cleaning, eating, and drinking. My employees are their family and friends—I reward them." Then, I flashed her a smile. "I own the local home service contractor's center as well. You can answer the phones, if you prefer."

"Why?"

I shrugged. "Since I somehow doubt you'll let me do what I want to do, I'll make sure you get a local job where you can be nearby and safe."

"And what do you want to do?"

I stood up, sliding into the booth beside her. She slid farther away until her back hit the wall. I followed until we were almost nose to nose. "I want to take your possessions, move them, _and you,_ into my home, and look after you. I want to make you mine. I want to fuck you every day, mark you as taken, and taste you every chance I get. I want to play piano for you and watch you sleep on my sofa. I want to carry you to my bed and lay with you so you sleep. I want to fill your world with me. Only me." I paused, inhaling her spun sugar scent. "However, knowing your independent streak, I'll settle for watching over you while you work—until you're ready for the rest of it to happen."

The color on her face was high, her breathing shallow. She gathered her strength and tossed me a challenge. "And you're so sure it will?"

I laughed lowly, resting my forehead to hers. "Ah, kitten. I know it will. I feel how I affect you." I dropped my mouth to her ear. "I _smell_ how much I affect you." I traced the shell of her ear with my tongue, smiling at her shiver. "You sleep well when I'm close. You relax when I'm beside you. You want my touch. You want me as much as I want you. And when you're ready, I'm here." I pulled back and stood up. "I'm going to get you lunch. Fill out the form, Bella. I won't bother you or treat you any different than my other employees. There's a great bunch of people here, and I know you'll fit in."

She stared up at me, chest heaving, cheeks blazing, and her rich blood pounding and racing in her veins.

"Do you need a pen?"

She nodded.

Reaching across the table, I grabbed the one I was using. "Take mine. Like everything else I have, it's yours."

Leaving her gaping, I walked away.

 **~o0o~**

It was deep into the night when the word I had been waiting to hear was whispered: _Edward_. The quiet sound rang out with a clarity only I could hear, and seconds after it was uttered, I was standing in her living room. Bella was curled up on the sofa, clutching a blanket. Her exhaustion was written on her face. I sat down on the old coffee table, reaching for her hands.

"Give in, kitten. Stop fighting what you feel, what you need. Stop fighting me." I brushed a long tendril back from her face.

"You killed someone."

"He wasn't the first, and I doubt he'll be the last."

She tugged on her hand, but I refused to release it. "I'm not like you, Bella. I'm not human. I'm a monster." I inhaled a long, slow breath, letting her scent soak into my lungs. "But the human part of me feels for you, and the vampire part recognizes you as my mate. They override the monster."

"Why do you call yourself a monster? Because you killed that man?"

"I don't belong anywhere, Bella. To the vampire world, I'm an oddity—a freak of nature that should never have been allowed to live. My father chose me over his world and he and mother were outcasts—he ran with us to keep us safe. He lost everything and had to rebuild his life. To this day, he looks over his shoulder. To humans, I'm different. They don't know why, but they sense I'm dangerous. All my life I struggled with the two sides of myself. The vampire side that wanted blood – human blood—and the human side of me that wanted to protect life."

I stood up, straightening my shoulders. "I rebelled when I was older. I ran from my parents and the diet my father imposed on me. I lived on my own, and for a while—entirely on human blood. I forsook human food and animals." I stared at her. "I killed people. I used my talent, found the lowest of humans and dealt my own brand of justice. I drained them and put an end to their crimes."

"Why did you stop?"

I sat back down, needing to be close to her. "The blood—it affected me. My system couldn't handle so much human blood. I was literally going insane, losing myself, and in a moment of clarity, called my father. He came, took me home, and helped me find what worked for me. Even with a diet of human food and animal blood, I was still weak, but once I added some human blood, and found my balance, I was fine. I also discovered I had my father's gift of healing venom, and I was able to drink and not kill."

"I still don't see the monster, Edward," she stated. "You killed people who hurt others. You killed that man to save me."

"I fight to _not_ be a monster every day, Bella. I was losing myself, but I loved the feeling. The euphoria the blood brought me. The inane strength and power in my body. I'm like a recovering alcoholic. I will never be totally cured." I exhaled heavily. "All I can do is try."

"Are you tempted all the time?"

"No. There are times that are more difficult than others, but I have learned I am stronger than I thought."

"You want my blood..."

"I want _you_." I stressed. "I want _all_ of you."

She didn't say anything for a minute, her fingers playing with the blanket she had draped over her knees.

"I can't have children," she blurted out.

I frowned. I hadn't expected that. "I'm sorry."

"It's a long story…but I thought you would want to know, because of your, ah, mother and father…you don't have to worry about that."

"What are you saying?"

She lifted her gaze to mine. "I don't think you're a monster, Edward. I think you're beautiful."

"Give yourself to me," I commanded lowly. "Let me show you how beautiful _you_ are."

"Yes," she breathed.

She was in my embrace in an instant. All control vanished as soon as my mouth met hers. The taste of her exploded under my tongue, and I knew there was no way I would be able to stop. I swept her up into my arms, and faster than she could blink, I had her in my bedroom.

She looked around, confused. "Why?"

I lowered her to my bed, following her down, hovering over her waiting body. "I won't make you mine in a house filled with sadness and regret. I want your memories of tonight to be of nothing but me. The pleasure I give you. That we give each other." I kissed her deeply. "You don't belong there, Bella. You belong here with me. This is where you were meant to be."

She moaned; low and pleading. "Edward—"

"I smell you." I growled against her throat, licking at the fragrant skin. "I smell how much you want me." I slipped my hand down under the waistband of her pants, sliding through the silky curls, cupping her possessively. I groaned as my fingers explored, coating themselves in her desire. The heat and wet of her made me harder, knowing she wanted me as much as I wanted her.

I pressed my mouth to her ear. " _This_ …this is mine, Bella. Your pretty little _cunt_ belongs to me. I own it—I own you." I let my teeth graze the tender flesh of her neck, sucking at the juncture of her shoulder. "I'm going to feast on it, and then I'm going to fuck you. I'm going to bury myself so deep inside you, you'll feel me for days."

She shivered at my declaration, her pussy twitching at my dirty words. I slid two fingers inside, massaging her walls. She gasped, her head falling back as she arched into my touch.

"You like that, kitten? You like feeling my fingers inside you?"

"Y…yes," she panted.

"What else do you want?"

She whimpered, pushing herself harder onto my fingers. I stilled them.

"Tell me what you want."

" _You_! I want you, Edward!"

"What do you want me to do?"

She covered my hand with hers. "Make me come. Please. Make me yours."

"With my hand?"

"Your hand—your mouth—your _cock,"_ she pleaded.

I added my thumb, pressing on her clit, teasing the bundle of nerves. "All of them?"

"Yes! O _h God…Yes!"_

Before she could blink, I had her naked, her clothes a pile of shredded fabric around us. She pushed at my waist, and I sat back, pulling my shirt over my head, and moving my hand to the waistband of my pants. "Tell me."

"Take them off. I want to see you. Feel you."

One flick of my wrist and there was nothing between us except my aching cock that jutted out, desperate to be inside her. I slid down, burying my face between her legs, teasing and tasting her with my tongue. She was so ready, that her orgasm hit her almost instantly. I rode it out, sliding my fingers back into her tight pussy, working her more as she gasped and writhed around me. Her taste—musky, rich, and all Bella, exploded in my mouth—I growled in pleasure. I lapped and teased, wanting her to come again; wanting more of her. Pushing her legs wider, I plunged deeper, my teeth grazing the soft skin. Her blood welled under my tongue mixing with her honey. My body locked down as the intense bliss racked my form. My body thrashed, needles of rapture digging under my skin as I feasted on her, needing more—needing everything she could give me.

I sat up, still rock-hard, and thrust into her, echoing her cries of need. I slammed into her over and again—hard—aching and yearning until she was screaming and climaxing around me. She grasped my head, pulling me to her neck.

"All of me," she gasped. "Take all of me."

Opening my mouth, I bit down, holding her essence in my mouth, then licking her wound shut. I swallowed her decadent offering, her blood coating my throat—rich, thick, and mine.

 _She was all mine._

Ecstasy tore through every molecule of my body. I roared in elation as my orgasm grew. The intensity was so great, I became frenzied. I held Bella tight as I emptied into her, lost in the euphoria as I hissed, growled, and snarled—claiming her body and soul. My body became liquid heat, burning and melting, the colors behind my eyes like bursts of multi-prismed sunlight, each one brighter than before. Time ceased to exist, so lost to the depth of my rapture. My heart, which normally beat a slow, almost undetectable rhythm, sped up, the sound reverberating in my head. I shuddered, and with one long shout, collapsed, my world going black and peaceful.

 **~o0o~**

Consciousness came slowly. Lifting my head, I stared down at Bella. She smiled up at me, looking shy.

"Hi."

"What happened?"

She bit her lip, holding back a laugh. "I think your human side took over. You, ah, _finished_ , and fell asleep."

"I slept?"

"I think you'd call it that."

"I've never slept. Not like that. My mind…it was silent," I stated in wonder. "I truly slept."

"I guess you wore yourself out."

I kissed her. "You did that for me."

Realizing I was laying on top of her, wrapped completely around her torso, I shifted. "I must be crushing you."

"I liked it."

"Did I hurt you?"

"I'm fine."

I sat up, taking in her appearance. She was disheveled—her lips swollen, breasts and neck showing signs of my desire, and a few bruises already appearing on her hips. I traced the marks with my fingers. "I lost control. Did I take too much?"

"I'm _fine,"_ she insisted.

I raised my eyes to meet her gaze. Aside from the few marks, she looked fine. In fact, she looked more than fine.

"I like you looking like this."

She tilted her head. "Like this how?"

I wrapped my hand around her neck, drawing her face close. "Thoroughly fucked—by me."

"I was."

"And you will be again."

She arched an eyebrow at me. "Is that a threat or a promise?"

I threw back my head in laughter. "Oh, kitten. It depends on the day." Then I stood, lifting her into my arms. "But for now, I'm going to pour you a bath to soak in." I grinned down at her. "With me, of course."

 **~o0o~**

It was late the next day when I allowed her to leave my bed, and only because I knew she had to eat. She had to keep up her strength—I wasn't finished with her yet. I hadn't taken any more blood from her; the effects of what I had taken, still lingering in my body. I felt stronger, clearer, and more in command than I had my entire existence. Somehow her blood's potency and the addition of complete sleep it had afforded me was a powerful combination. I didn't want to deplete her, or test how far I could take this newfound gift.

I watched her affectionately as she attacked her beloved bagel, smothered in cream cheese, trying not to grimace as I thought of how it tasted. Instead, I sipped my coffee, grateful for the bitter brew. She glanced up, meeting my gaze, a blush blooming under her skin.

"What?" she mumbled.

"Nothing. I like watching you."

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"No. It isn't needed."

With a small smirk, she held out her wrist. "Not even a snack?"

With a grin, I leaned forward, taking her proffered hand. Her eyes widened as I lifted it to my mouth, running my teeth along the thin skin. Her pulse rate quickened, her heart beat skyrocketing as I closed my mouth around the softness. I kissed the pulse point, then pressed her hand to my cheek.

"Your blood will never be a snack, Bella. It is far too potent and precious for that." Turning my face, I kissed her palm, then laid her hand on my chest. "And drinking from you is personal to me. Very personal. I prefer it from a far more…intimate area."

Her reaction was instant. Blood pooled under her cheeks, the stain of embarrassment racing down her neck and blooming across her chest. I laughed quietly.

"Eat your breakfast, kitten."

"It's more like lunch."

"Whatever it is, eat it. You need your strength."

She chewed her bagel, lost in thought. I sat back, enjoying the peace that permeated the air.

Until her phone buzzed.

I leaned behind me, picking it up, intent on handing it to her, when the words on the screen caught my eye, piquing my ire.

My head shot up. "Why would someone named Sarah be sending you a schedule for hours at the Thriftway, Bella? You're working for me, at the bar."

"No, I'm not."

"What?" I growled. "We already settled this."

She sighed. "I can't be in a relationship with you and work for you, Edward. It's too much."

"You aren't working as a cashier. I won't allow it."

"You have no say."

I stood up. "I have every say."

She stood as well. "I don't think so. It's my life. I'll make the decisions. I have to work, and since I have no banking experience and zero interest in the funeral parlor, the Thriftway is my only choice."

"You work for me. Or you don't work at all. Case closed. You are not going to be a cashier."

She threw up her hands. "Why, Edward? Why is being a barmaid so different than being a cashier?"

"Because in the bar, I can make sure you're safe. I can't control what happens at the Thriftway. I won't allow it."

She tilted her head. "Can't control what happens or can't control me?"

"Both. It's safer for you at the bar. I'm there."

"I want…"

"What do you want?"

"I want to control my own life."

I laughed. "No, you don't. You have longed for someone to take control. To make the decisions you struggled with for so long. I'm that someone. You know it—somewhere deep in that stubborn, independent head of yours, you know it."

Her shoulders slumped, and I knew I had won.

"I'm not having this conversation with you."

"Fine—we'll discuss this another day." I held out her phone. "Text Sarah back and tell her you accepted another job."

She grabbed her phone, punching the keys angrily, then tossed it on the counter, turning her back to me. I held back my smile at her kittenish temper.

She absently rubbed a mark on her neck I had purposefully left. I could feel her gearing up for another argument, still smarting over giving in a moment ago.

"You gave me a hickey."

"Several actually. I like the taste of your skin."

"People will see it."

"I'm sure they will."

"Staking your claim, Edward?"

I laughed at her annoyed tone. "You can cover it up if you want. However, you are clearly marked. More so to some species than others, but marked nonetheless."

"I thought you said your venom heals the wounds so they become invisible."

"I did."

"Then how exactly have you marked me, Edward? Did you sign your name somewhere so only other vampires can see?" Her voice was snarky in its displeasure.

"Oh, kitten." I grinned darkly. "What an imagination you have. My signature, as you so elegantly phrase it, is invisible yet highly effective."

"What are you talking about?"

I pulled her to me, her futile resistance easy to break through. "I'm all over you, Bella. I've marked you with my scent. M _y come_ is so deep inside your body, it will _never_ fade. Your molecules are saturated with me. My scent is infused into your pores. Your hickey will fade, but my teeth marks are visible to another vampire. Any of my kind comes within a hundred feet of you and they will _know_ you are taken. That you're mine. You never approach another vampire's mate without the threat of death."

She shivered.

"And what about some poor unsuspecting human?"

I laughed without humor. "I can mark you in the traditional way if you like. You can wear my ring to show other humans you are taken. However, if one chooses to ignore that, God help him. I'll show no mercy." I tightened my arms. "No one touches you but me. You are mine. _All mine_."

Her eyes narrowed, and her frame stiffened. She was digging in for a fight—one she would lose, but felt she had to push anyway.

"What if I wanted that human's attention?"

My voice dropped to a dangerous low. "And why would you, Bella? Did I not satisfy you?" I rested my mouth against her ear. "Was coming four times on my cock not enough for you last night? Or the twice I brought you to ecstasy with my mouth not doing it for you?" I sucked in her lobe between my lips, rubbing my teeth lightly on the surface, not breaking the skin, but hard enough she whimpered. "You think a human could satisfy you more than I did? Could fuck you better?"

"No," she breathed out, her body softening.

"Do you want someone else?" I demanded.

"No."

"Yet you defy me. Push me."

"I'm frightened."

My anger drained away. "You have nothing to fear from me. I told you that. I only want you safe."

"I worry I'll lose myself with you."

I dropped my head to her neck, breathing her in. "I'll help you find yourself, Bella. Let go. Let me in, and stop fighting me. I have to take care of you. The vampire part of me needs it."

"And the human part?"

I didn't hesitate. "He is falling in love with you."

"You're so…bossy. Some would say possessive."

"I know. I can't change, Bella. This is me. I want all of you—mind, body and soul—but I promise I will make your life phenomenal. I'll be the one you can depend on. Always. Let me." I drew in a deep breath and uttered a word I rarely used. "Please."

She met my gaze. A silent conversation passed between us—promises made and trust given.

She laid her palm on my chest, leaned over and placed a kiss over my heart. "Okay."

I smiled.

Mine.

* * *

 **So that is the first part. There will be more, at some point... again, please be patient.**

 **Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed my hybrid.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I am now continuing The Monster in Me. You may want to read the first part again. Edward is a hybrid vampire, who has fallen in love with a human Bella. Her blood is special to him, and her mind is a mystery. He is possessive, controlling, and trying to learn how to deal with a stubborn human, and the feelings he has developed for her.**

* * *

 **~Edward~**

I stood by the window, waiting. I sipped at the dark, bitter brew in my mug, my eyes focused on the house across the street where Bella was at the moment. Hiding from me.

Or, at least, she thought she was.

She still didn't realize how good my senses were. I could hear her movements. Track her as she shuffled around the house, her footsteps dragging with fatigue. Her dreams last night had been especially erratic, the images fractured and making no sense. She was stressed over something, but had not yet shared it with me. Even in her sleep, she had found a way to hide from me.

Yesterday, in what I assumed was a fit of rage, she destroyed her cellphone, smashing it to small pieces with a rock in her backyard. Then she slumped over, weeping, only stopping when I picked her off the damp ground and carried her inside. She had fallen asleep in my arms briefly, but her mind was too chaotic to understand. She woke, embarrassed and quiet. I didn't press her on the subject, but I was more than concerned. She was so used to handling everything on her own and not asking or accepting help. I had no idea how to get her to confide in me, and I knew her actions were part of the constant fear I detected in all her decisions the past while.

She insisted on sleeping at her house the last few nights, offering some flimsy excuse of wanting to be in her own bed, which we both knew was a lie. She slept so much better in my bed, with me holding her. I wanted her out of that house for good, away from the pain it caused her, and the memories it stirred within her mind. There was still so much of her life I didn't know, and she hadn't talked about. With the whole "I'm not a human" conversation, and the newness of our relationship still weighing on her, I was trying to be patient. Unfortunately, patience was not my virtue, and it was proving to be harder than I had planned.

My stubborn little kitten. She kept pushing me away, refusing what I could offer her, while struggling to remain independent and self-reliant. That would have to start changing soon. Today, in fact.

All my senses came alive as she exited her front door, making her way to her truck. She had her hair pulled back, her shoulders already curved inward with the day ahead of her. I drained my coffee as she slid into the driver's seat and turned the key.

I couldn't hide my smirk, when the only thing that happened was the choked sound of an engine unable to start as it echoed in the air. Just as I knew she would, she kept attempting to coax the engine to life without success. Her door flung open, and she struggled with the hood, leaning up on her tiptoes to peer underneath into the engine.

As if she knew what she was looking for.

I took my time strolling across the street, hiding my laughter at the muttered curses flying out of her sweet mouth. I leaned against the side of her truck. "Problem, kitten?"

Luckily, I was faster than she was and I was able to stop her head from smashing against the hood with my hand as she stood, startled by my appearance. As I took a moment to study her face, I cursed myself. I had been far too lax with allowing her stubborn nature to win over what I knew was best for her. She was exhausted and haggard-looking, her eyes dull and movements jerky, as she stepped back, shaking off my arm.

"My truck won't start."

"I hear that. Want me to take a look?"

"Do you know anything about engines?"

I chuckled dryly. "More than you, I think. Get in and crank it for me."

She looked surprised, but did as I asked. Dutifully, I ducked my head under the hood, pretending to check things out as she turned the key. "Again," I called out, moving my arm as if trying to fix it. I did it a few times, then pulled back, shutting the hood and shaking my head. "It's done, Bella."

She slid out, shutting the door. "I'll call a tow truck."

"No point."

"Why?"

"Your transmission is toast. It will cost more to replace than the truck is worth."

"But . . . I _need_ my truck. How will I get around?"

"I can drive you where you need to go."

Her eyes widened, and I could taste her nervousness in the air around us. The static in her head was off the charts. She was definitely trying to hide something and doing a terrible job.

"I'll just walk into town. I have errands, and, um, things I have to do . . ."

I crossed my arms. "You aren't walking into town and back. If you don't want me to drive you, you can borrow my car."

"I can't drive your car. It's way too—"

I held in my laugh. I knew she was going to say "expensive," but she fell into my trap easily. I waved my hand. "You can take my other car."

"You have two cars?"

"Two cars, a full size SUV, and a motorcycle. Plus a smaller vehicle I think you will like."

"Oh."

"I am happy to let you drive any of them—well, perhaps _not_ the motorcycle."

She didn't even crack a smile at my attempted joke. "I'm running a little late, so maybe I will take you up on the offer for today."

I inclined my head. "For today."

We crossed the street, and she was silent as I plucked a set of keys from the ring beside the garage door and opened it, indicating she should go ahead of me. I flicked on the lights and handed her the keys. "I'm sure you'll find the vehicle easy to drive."

"It's an Escape! An SUV!"

"A small one."

She circled the vehicle, studying it, then her gaze took in the other cars. "Edward, why is it red?"

"I liked the color."

"Your other cars are black or silver," she retorted suspiciously.

I bit back my smile. My kitten was too clever for her own good. I had bought it because of the color – the dark, rich red reminded me of her blood, and it would be easy for me to spot. There were a lot of gray cars in this dull town.

"I was in the mood for some color when I bought it. Simple."

"What year it is?"

"A 2015. Is it not to your taste, Bella?"

"I love it. I was just worried . . ."

"Nothing to worry about. You can borrow it until you figure out what you want. It sits there not being driven. Once I got it, I decided it wasn't right for me."

"How long have you had it?"

"A while."

"You could sell it."

I shrugged. "I don't need the money, and look how it came in handy." I clapped my hands. "Now, you have a ride, so you can do your _errands_." I opened the door, and she slid in. I helped her adjust the seat and made sure she knew where all the gauges were, then captured her mouth with mine, kissing her. "I will see you soon, kitten."

"I'll take good care of the car."

"I don't care about the car. Take good care of you. That is all that matters to me." I hit the garage door opener and stood back. "Be safe."

She nodded, carefully reversing and driving away.

I couldn't hide my smile after she left. Step one complete. She would love the car. I already knew that. I had shopped carefully. I purchased a vehicle older than I would normally buy, but I had to make sure she thought I already owned it because I knew she wouldn't accept a new car outright. I found the Escape at a used dealer in another city and had it shipped to me. There were enough miles on it, she would think I had driven it. It was still in perfect shape, had every safety feature it could offer, and she would enjoy driving it. Today, I would have her old truck disposed of, and gradually the Escape would replace it.

Now, if only I could get her to open up to me.

 **~o0o~**

After Bella was gone, I paced, unable to settle. Finally, in desperation, I called my mother. She had been a human woman once. Surely, she could tell me how to handle Bella.

Her reaction to my query was not what I expected, though.

She laughed when I asked her, her response amused. "Is that what you think, Edward? That your father _handles_ me?"

I hesitated. Their relationship was very much a give and take. Perhaps handle wasn't the best word to use with her.

"I don't know what to do, Mom," I confessed, knowing how much she liked hearing me call her by that name.

"You care about her very much."

"I'm in love with her."

Her fast intake of air made me smile. She hadn't been expecting those words.

"I told her about myself. I was honest. Yet, she is holding herself back. She refuses to let me care for her. She won't take my money, and she is insisting on working," I rambled. "She even wanted to work at a grocery store rather than for me!" I didn't tell her about the car; for some reason, I knew I needed to keep that to myself.

"Edward," my mother began, her voice patient, "she is human. And, obviously, used to having to fend for herself. Do you really expect her to simply give up control of her life and relinquish it to you?"

I was dumbfounded. "Yes. I am what is best for her. I know this. She knows it, too."

Her laughter was loud. "Son, you have a great deal to learn. You cannot order her around. It's not that easy. She isn't one of your employees."

"I know that."

"You need to show her how much you care. Show her some trust. Let her come to you. You may have to allow her to make her own mistakes and learn from them."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "I don't know how to do that."

"Let her be."

I gaped into the phone. "You mean leave her alone? That I _cannot_ do."

"No. That isn't what I am saying. If she wants to work, let her. Be it for you, or somewhere else, if that makes her happy. If she isn't ready to move in with you, respect her decision. Give her the time she needs—this is all new to her, as well. She has to learn to trust you. To know she can depend on you—unconditionally."

"She can."

"Then show her some patience."

I groaned, slamming my hand on the table. "Patience is not my strongest suit."

"I am aware of that, Edward. I am your mother."

I allowed out my greatest fear. "What if . . . what if she never does?"

"She will. You have to give her time. What is clear and simple to you is complex and worrying to her. Humans don't think the same way we do. And it sounds as though she has had a difficult time with life."

"I want to help her. It drives me crazy that I don't know where she is going."

"Have you thought perhaps she is doing something as simple as going to the gym, or meeting someone for coffee? She needs time for herself. Time alone. You cannot rule her 24/7, or be with her every moment. Humans are not built that way."

I thought about what she said. I couldn't imagine Bella going to a gym, and I didn't know if she knew anyone well enough for a coffee date, but perhaps my mother was right.

"Even I need some time away from your father on occasion. It's part of my human life left over. He understands that. You need to, as well. Let her come to you." Her voice softened. "You have a great capacity to love, Edward. You always have. This girl is bringing that to the surface. From what you have told me, and what your father has said, she is the very best part of you. She feels the same for you, but she has to process it in a different way."

I huffed, cursing under my breath. My mother was right. She always was.

"I'll try."

"Do we get to meet her?"

"Once I know she isn't going to run."

"I look forward to it."

I spoke the words she loved to hear. "I love you, Mom."

"And I you. Be patient, Edward. Remember the end goal. A life with your Isabella."

I hung up and mulled it over.

My Isabella.

She was worth waiting for.

 **~o0o~**

I lasted three more days. For me, it was a lifetime of watching her come and go, not questioning her actions.

She accepted the demise of her truck well enough, after I showed her the large list of mechanical requirements it needed to make it road-worthy again. Her eyebrows had shot up at the huge dollar figure, and the static in her head exploded as she tried to figure out a way of paying for such an exorbitant bill. Finally, after explaining to her it would only be a band-aid solution, and it was time to let go, she agreed. I informed her she had free use of the SUV, since it as sitting unused anyway.

She insisted on filling it with gas, and I gave in graciously. She had no need to know I slipped twenties into various pockets of her purse and clothes. I had even popped a few into drawers at Charlie's. Just enough to make sure she had money and that she couldn't trace it back to me.

When she stayed with me, desolation filled her dreams. Acute pain tore through me as I held her close, fear and sorrow swamping my chest. It was agony knowing her feelings were real and not bad dreams. The only time she slept peacefully was after I woke her and made love to her. I spent lingering moments kissing and caressing her, filling her head with my scent, claiming her until she cried out my name in pleasure.

I avoided biting her, not wanting to drain her of any of the precious blood she needed for her own strength. But, when I lapped at her pretty pussy, she pleaded with me to take everything she had, and the temptation was too great. I nicked at her swollen lips, the blood welling up with the taste of her most inner self. My orgasm was massive, kicking up like a hurricane, tearing through my body with fierceness and burning desire. The blackness loomed, and I fought it, hovering over her, driving deep inside until she came around me, joining with me in the frenzy.

I collapsed beside her, drawing her into my embrace, and let the blankness overtake me. I woke to her arms around me, the tension in her body palpable. I shifted, holding her to my chest, murmuring quiet words to soothe and ease her.

The rest of the night, her dreams were fractured. Although, several times, my face appeared in them, angry and cold. I needed to figure out what was causing her to think I would be angry with her.

The next day, I solved the mystery.

Claiming fatigue, Bella stayed at her place, much to my displeasure. I waited until she fell asleep before slipping in and lowering myself beside her. She didn't know I was watching over her every night, and I wasn't sure I wanted her to know.

She slept heavily, her body exhausted. I had noticed earlier she had winced a couple times while moving, and I wondered if my mother was right.

Had she joined a local gym and kept the information to herself?

I dismissed the idea. There was no gym bag carried, or yoga outfits being washed, and I had never seen Bella wear any sort of athletic shoe.

There was something else.

I wrapped my hand around hers, concentrating. After a few moments, I became frustrated. Somehow she was even hiding from me in her dreams.

Nothing made sense. All I could decipher were feelings. There was overwhelming fear, and a deep sense of sorrow and being alone. The pain of goodbye kept flitting through her mind.

But who was she saying goodbye to?

Was she still reliving her past? Was she still living in fear of being alone? Did she not realize I would never leave her?

I couldn't take it anymore. With great care, I lifted her from her bed and took her home to mine. I slid her under the warm duvet, and settled beside her. She curled into me, fisting my shirt, then sinking into a deep, dreamless sleep. I held her the rest of the night, with only the occasional flicker of worry disturbing her rest.

In the morning, when she blinked awake, frowning in confusion, I offered only the truth.

"You were having nightmares. I couldn't stand to hear your pain, so I brought you to me. You slept well here."

I waited, hoping she would tell me. Instead, she offered her thanks, and after accepting the bagel and coffee I gave her, left for the day with no explanation.

After pacing and cursing for long while, I gave up and went into town.

I went into the bar, planning to head straight to the office and stay in order to distract myself. Bella was starting tomorrow and I wanted to make sure her papers were in order and to catch up on some management tasks. Riley was behind the bar, arguing with a supplier on the phone. He came to my door a few moments later, a frustrated look on his face.

"Problem?"

"The usual. The supplier sent me a case of pickled onions instead of olives again." He laughed, dragging a hand through his hair. "We don't go through many of those."

I smirked. This wasn't a pickled onion kind of town. However, we did have a large number of martini drinkers. Olives were a standard order.

"Are we out?"

"Almost. It was busy last evening—and tonight is ladies' night. We always do a ton of martinis, and they can't get me any until tomorrow."

I stood, deciding the diversion would be good. "I'll go get some at the grocery store. Six jars enough?"

"It should be. By the time we run out, they'll be too drunk to notice."

I had to chuckle at his observation. He was right. I walked down the street, nodding at people I was acquainted with, observing the area. Outside the store, I hesitated, the flash of dark red catching my eye. My SUV was parked in the back of the lot. Bella was at the grocery store. Not an unusual occurrence, except I knew she brought groceries home yesterday. Inside the store, I stopped, listening. Her heartbeat called out, letting me know she was there. I quickly grabbed the required olives and went in search of her. At the front of the store, I stopped in my tracks. She was at the Express Lane, but not as a customer. She was wearing a smock, with her hair tied up, scanning groceries.

 _Working._

It took everything in me not to storm over, throw her over my shoulder, and run out of the store. I stepped back in the aisle, locking down my muscles, tamping down my anger. Once I was somewhat calmed, I approached the line, setting down the jars, staring at her. She smiled kindly at the customer in front of me, then her gaze drifted, meeting mine. She froze, her hand stilling over the last scanned item, a bag of pasta, then she dropped her gaze and stuttered out the order total. Her hands shook, and she dropped the change twice, apologizing profusely before the customer left.

The belt moved forward, and I stepped into her line of vision.

"Isabella."

She knocked over all six jars of olives. Every time she tried to right them, another one would fall. I took pity on her, handing her a jar. "Perhaps you should scan one."

There was no one behind me. I leaned closer, sliding my fingers under her chin, forcing her to meet my gaze. "I believe we need to talk."

"I was going to tell you."

"At what point?"

"Today. Tonight."

I winced as she dumped the jars into a bag, the sound of the glass banging as her shaking hands betrayed her nervousness once again.

"Not giving me much time to replace someone for your shift."

For the first time, she met my gaze fully. "I will still be working at the bar, Edward."

I raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Yes."

"What time are you off today?"

She sighed. "Two."

Another customer had shown up behind me, and I didn't want to cause a scene. Drawing my hand back, I picked up my bag. "I will be in my office, and I'll be waiting." I glared, letting her see my anger. "Don't make me wait too long."

I left before she could respond.

* * *

 **Update next week. Thank you for reading. Thanks to MC for her beta work - I tweaked so the mistakes are mine, as always.**


	3. Chapter 3

I was calm when she arrived a few hours later. I thought over what my mother had advised, and decided to try a different track. Anger wasn't going to work in this situation.

Her rapid heartbeat and explosive static announced her arrival long before she appeared in the door of my office. She was pale and looked exhausted, and my first instinct was to wrap her in my arms so I stood and did just that. Crossing the room, I pulled her into the office, shutting the door, tugging her into my embrace. The quietest sigh escaped her lips. I cradled her head to my chest, still amazed at how right she felt in my arms, and the emotions she stirred within me.

"You make this so difficult, kitten."

"I don't mean to."

I led her to the chair and sat across from her at the desk. "Why are you working at the grocery store? We agreed that wasn't going to happen."

"No, you _directed_ , and I said okay to stop the argument. I told Sarah I needed a little more time. I started a few days ago."

"And how do you propose to work two jobs?"

"I am only going to be here three days a week. My shifts are four to closing. My shifts at the store are nine to two, and there are only three of them per week for now."

I had given her the evening shifts, so I could be there, watching over her. Now she planned on working double the hours.

"That is too much. I can give you more hours here if that is what you insist on. Drop the store."

"No."

My frustration grew, and my temper simmered just below boiling. I had only given her three shifts because I wanted her to relax some. She was constantly on the edge of exhaustion. Her body was tired—old beyond its years.

"Why?" I spat out through gritted teeth.

She traced her finger on the desk, not looking at me.

I dropped my voice, calling her name, waiting until she looked at me. "Why is working for me so repugnant to you, kitten?"

"It's not."

"Yet, you would rather burn yourself out working longer hours for less money than being here with me?"

She drew in a deep breath. "Edward, I know this is difficult for you to understand, but this is something I have to do."

"You're right, I don't understand, because you won't explain it."

She sighed and closed her eyes, her shoulders slumping in defeat. Gradually, she opened her eyes and met my gaze with determination. "I found out Charlie was behind on his house taxes. In order to keep the house, I have to repay what he owed. My truck died, and now it needs to be replaced. There are other bills. I have to work in order to pay them. I have responsibilities."

"Which I am capable of helping you with—free and clear."

She shook her head.

Frustration won, and I slammed my hand on the desk, the sound like a crack of thunder in the room. Bella jumped, her eyes widening.

"Why? Why are you refusing me?"

For a moment, there was utter silence. Then she spoke. "Because when you tire of me, _of this_ , I will be left with no job and no way to pay my bills. If I rely on you and then you're gone, I will have nothing."

Her quiet words and the pain when she stated them deflated my anger. She was the only person on earth who could disarm me so completely with a few words. I sat back in shock at her statement. Once again, my mother's words came back to me.

I stood, rounding the desk, and kneeled in front of Bella. Her eyes were glistening with tears.

"I will _never_ tire of you, Bella. It is simply impossible. Maybe you didn't understand me when I told you of the strength of the bond a vampire has with his mate. It is irrevocable. In fact, it will only get stronger over time. It is my job . . . _my duty_ to care for you. I know you are struggling with this, but you need to understand how important this is to me. Your well-being is paramount. Your happiness is imperative. Your safety is upmost on my mind. You color every decision for me now." I gathered her hands in mine. "Every. Single. One. That you deny me, refuse me the right to care for you is akin to killing me slowly."

"I–I don't know what to say."

"Let me help you, Bella. Let me in."

"I'm scared. I'm not sure I could survive if . . ."

There. She finally said it.

"I am not going anywhere. I promise you on my very existence. Even if you ordered me away, I would stay close and make sure you were safe."

I lifted her hands and kissed the knuckles. There were new bruises forming under the skin, no doubt from packing groceries. She was unbelievably uncoordinated, and as I had discovered, physically, not that strong. "Will you listen to what I have to say?"

"Yes," she breathed out.

"Your truck is not an issue. You can use the Escape for as long as you need it. Allow me to pay the back taxes on your house." I held up my hand before she could protest. "Consider it a loan. I am sure the interest they are charging you is exorbitant." I sat back on my heels, studying her. "Stop this inane notion of having to work at the store so you aren't beholden to me."

I wanted her beholden to me. The SUV would belong to her, and the debt non-existent soon enough. But for now, I would keep it in terms she could accept.

"No."

I sighed. So stubborn. "Fine. You can keep your little job, until such point you are ready to admit it was a mistake. I won't force the issue. On one condition."

"Which is?"

"The instant you no longer want to work there, you be honest, and tell me."

"It won't help me pay my bills, Edward."

Tilting my head, I smiled. "I can take you to city hall and marry you today or tomorrow, if you want, Bella. As a human husband, I believe you would allow me to pay your bills for you. Is that what you need to make it all right in your stubborn little mind?"

"No!"

At this point, I felt as if I should be given a medal for my patience. What I wanted was to demand she stop all this nonsense and take her back to my house. I wanted to fuck her until she was a mass of need under me, and willing to agree to everything I wanted as long as I gave her the release she so desperately needed. But I heeded my mother's advice. Perhaps this was something she needed to learn on her own.

I stood. "Another argument you will lose, kitten. But we'll save that for another day." I crossed my arms. "You will drive the SUV and work here. I will pay your taxes, and you can repay me with no interest. I will allow your absurd notion of working at the store until you are willing to admit you are wrong."

"You'll _allow_ it," she snorted. "And when that doesn't happen?"

Always challenging me. It was an automatic response with her.

I tugged her from the chair, laughing as I held her close. "It will. And I promise, when it does, you will be as relieved as I will be to give it up."

Her warm breath drifted over my skin. She nestled closer, and I decided to ask one more thing of her. The missing piece of the puzzle that was Bella Swan. I eased back, keeping my voice even.

"I want to know your story, kitten. What took you away from here, and what brought you back. Can you tell me?"

She blinked, her heartbeat picking up again and a tremor running through her body.

I held out my hand. "Will you trust me?"

She placed her hand into mine, and I enclosed her tiny fist fully. Instantly, I felt her body relax at my touch, and with a groan, I pulled her back into my arms, her body melding to mine in a way I could only describe as perfection. Her quiet exhale of air told me everything she couldn't say. She was too afraid to trust in us yet. To trust in the strength of the feelings I had for her.

"Ah, kitten, why do you deny us?"

"I'm not denying you."

"You need me. I feel it. You deny yourself the comfort of my touch, the craving of your body to feel mine. Why?"

She shook her head. Slipping my fingers under her chin, I forced her to meet my gaze. "When you deny yourself, you deny me, as well. I feel your pain, Bella. It magnifies itself within me. I promise you, my little love, if you trust me, give yourself to me fully, there is nothing to fear. I will do nothing to hurt you—ever. I will protect you at all costs."

"I do trust you."

"Then you need to give me your story, tell me of your life, the same way I told you mine. I need to know why sadness and fear swamp you—why you hold back from me."

Her voice was barely audible. "Okay."

I pressed my mouth to hers. I could taste her sweetness, tinged with fear and worry. I wanted to pick her up, carry her home, and never let her leave. To encircle her in my love and protection until she understood how her life could be with me in it. How much she meant to me.

But I knew I had to move slowly.

"Tonight then?"

She gave in, and whispered against my lips. "Yes."

"Then we're going to have some food and go home."

"I'm not very hungry."

"Your body needs the nourishment, kitten. I can feel your hunger." I shook my head in impatience. "If you refuse to look after yourself, I will do it for you."

"Edward—"

"Bella, my body needs sustenance. I am going to eat. You are going to join me. Then once I know you aren't going to physically collapse, we are going to my house and talk." I pinched the end of my nose. "I suggest you stop arguing with me. You are _not_ going to win this. I will not allow you to continue neglecting yourself."

She frowned.

I leaned down, forcing her to meet my gaze. "Bella, have you ever had a pain somewhere? One of those dull, aching pains you can't explain, but it overshadows everything in your day? One that cannot be eased? You have no choice but to suffer with it until it goes away?"

"Yes."

" _Your_ pain, your aches, and the tiredness you feel. I feel them as well. The way you struggle through the days _exhausts_ me. The burdens you carry make me anxious. The hunger you deny causes an ache within me I cannot dispel. The emotions you think you're hiding cause me stress and apprehension."

Her eyes widened. "I-I didn't realize…"

"I know. But I need you to eat. I need you to talk. If you won't do it for yourself, then I am asking you to do it for me. Help ease _my_ pain." I ran a finger over the soft skin stretched over her cheekbone. Everything about her was delicate and slight. I wanted her stronger. "Can you do that— _for me_ , kitten?"

I felt the shift in her demeanor. She wouldn't do it for herself, but as I suspected, she _would_ do it for me. It was in her giving nature, and the fact I had asked, she couldn't deny me.

"Yes."

I pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Thank you."

Her apology began. "Edward, I —"

"Hush. I know. Just come with me."

She tucked her hand in mine.

"Okay."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. Update next week.**


	4. Chapter 4

I watched Bella closely. I made sure she ate lunch, while sitting with her, having my usual meal. She eyed the blood-red steak and spicy jalapeno sauce drizzled over the top, shaking her head vehemently when I offered her a bite. My salad was crisp, the dressing pungent; the way I liked it. My portions were small, but it gave me what my body needed. It was easier to eat at my bar rather than attempt cooking in my home. I didn't enjoy it or the lingering odors.

I disliked the fact she seemed to push more food around her plate than she ate. I'd had my cook make her pasta, which I knew to be one of her favorites. I noticed her appetite decreasing the past week or so, as her nerves took over. Searching my memory, I tried to figure out when she began to hide from me. After I told her the truth, and she'd accepted it and me, I thought things were fine, and we would move forward.

But, something happened. Something I overlooked. I needed to figure it out.

"When did you find out about the back taxes, Bella?"

She looked up from her plate. "Last week."

I thought of her smashed cell phone. "Have they been harassing you?"

She swallowed, shaking her head. "No. They know I am working on it."

I covered her hand with mine, stilling her fingers that worried her napkin. "The bill will be paid tomorrow. They won't contact you again."

She made a small noise in the back of her throat.

I drained my wineglass. "Not that they can, since you don't have a house phone, and your cell phone is in pieces in your backyard."

The shaking in her hand grew more noticeable. I tilted my head, studying her.

"Why did you do that, Bella?" I asked quietly.

"I didn't want it anymore."

"You could have shut it off and put it in a drawer."

"No. That wouldn't work."

"I don't understand."

She pushed away her plate, the food barely touched, her wine not tasted. "I can't . . . I don't know how to explain it, Edward. It's complicated and messy."

"I'm sure I can keep up."

She rubbed her forehead wearily, her shoulders hunched. "I'm not worth it."

"What did you just say?"

With a sigh, she slumped against the back of the booth. "You should probably just walk away. It would be better for you."

"Better?" I snarled. "How, exactly, do you think that?"

She shrugged, shutting her eyes. "Safer," she whispered. It was so quiet I almost missed it among the sound of the static blasting through my brain from her pain.

And fear.

I suddenly saw what I had been missing.

She was _terrified_.

But not _of_ me. _For me_.

Her fear stemmed from worry, her anxiety from the intense need to protect _me_ at all costs.

How had I not seen or felt that until now?

How could she hide that from me?

Her fragmented dreams, the terror she felt when her mind refused to let her rest, the distorted images that bled through her memories. It all hit me. Some of them were memories, some of them were plans.

She was thinking of running.

Rage, terror, and panic clawed at my chest.

I wasn't going to lose her, or let her disappear.

And nothing would hurt her. Ever.

Or me.

That was almost laughable. But she had no true concept of how ludicrous it was, and to her, the dread was real. My rage faded as I thought of what it meant. She was terrified because she was as in love with me as I was with her.

I leaned forward, tamping down my astonishment and lingering anger, but I was done. I tapped the top of the table, making my point. "Whatever it is that you're not telling me? I want it today. You're going to tell me everything, Bella. _Everything_. What the fuck you're hiding from me, why you are so scared, and why the fuck you insist on staying in a house that causes you pain."

She opened her mouth, and I shook my head, narrowing my eyes at her.

"We're going back to my house now. You are going to talk." I stood, throwing down my napkin. "I'm going to get a few things from my office."

She nodded, not moving.

I paused at the bar on my way back. "You covered for tonight?"

Riley looked up from polishing the glasses. I knew his cell phone was in front of him, playing whatever program he liked to follow. It didn't bother me. He did a good job, and it was a mundane task. He always put his phone away once customers started trickling in.

"Yeah, boss. Everything's good. You out of here?"

I nodded. "I'll be back tomorrow. Call if you need me."

"Bella starts tomorrow, right?"

"She isn't well," I lied. "I'm taking her home to rest. Maybe next week."

"Okay. I'll get Leah or Jake to cover."

"Good."

I strode to the booth. Bella was motionless, aside from the trembling I could see racing down her spine. I held out my hand. "Home. Now." She let me pull her from the booth. I wrapped my arm around her, holding tight.

"Do you trust me?" I murmured low to her ear.

"Yes."

"Then know whatever you say to me will not change how I feel, or what happens going forward, except you will no longer be scared." I tilted up her chin, forcing her to meet my gaze. "I will protect you."

"Who will protect you?"

Her words warmed my heart, even as I hid my smile.

"Your love will protect me, Bella." I bent low and kissed her. "That is all I need."

 **~o0o~**

I made coffee, while Bella paced. I hadn't been joking when I told her I was addicted to the stuff. I brought her a mug, adding a shot of brandy to it, hoping to calm her down. Her pulse was rapid, her heart beat erratic. I could smell the tears she held in. The fear so tight within her chest, it was exhausting her.

I sat on the coffee table, tugging on her wrist, easing her onto the sofa. I handed her the mug, urging her to drink.

She sipped in silence, and I let her gather her thoughts. When the seconds turned to minutes and the minutes began to drag, I spoke. "We aren't leaving here until you tell me."

Her eyes met mine.

"It stops today, kitten. The hiding, the worry, the fear. Tell me. Say it out loud, and we can move forward."

She set down her mug, wringing her hands. I wrapped my hand around hers, shocked at the cold I could feel. "Bella."

She looked up. "Nothing," I reiterated. "Nothing is going to change, except you won't be alone with this anymore."

She dragged in a long breath.

"I was about four when my mother left my father. She left in the middle of the night, while he was at work. She just dragged me out of bed and put me in the car. We drove for what felt like days." Her eyes were wide. "She told me my father didn't want us anymore and told her to leave. He never wanted to see us again."

I frowned. It sounded out of character from the kind of man I had heard Charlie Swan to be.

"We went from place to place, never staying very long. I cried for my dad a lot. He had given me a bunny when I was little, and I still had it. I never let my mom see it, because I knew if she did she would have gotten rid of it. I hid it, and I would take it out when I was really lonely, hold it and think of my dad." She sighed. "I could remember the way his moustache would tickle when he kissed my cheek, or the way he laughed when he would toss me in the air. Or how safe I felt when he would tuck me into bed and sit beside me reading. I missed him so much."

"What happened, Bella?"

She shrugged. "I grew up. We moved all the time. I never knew what I would find when I came home. The places got worse—smaller, dirtier. Sometimes there wasn't enough to eat. Mom would lose another job, and we'd have to move; often running in the middle of the night and driving to a new town. Once the car died, we'd have to hitchhike."

My anger toward her mother began to build.

"By the time I was ten, I was the adult of the house. My mother was out of control. She drank all the time. There was no money for rent or food. I couldn't go to school. There was no heat or clean clothes. It was awful. Then one day, Phil entered our life. Suddenly, we could eat, pay the rent. I could attend school. My mother was _in love_." She snorted. "Of course she had been in love before. Many times. They never stayed."

"But Phil did?"

A long shudder racked her body. "Yes."

"What did he do?"

She met my eyes. "He was into drugs. He made them, sold them." She swallowed. "He had a temper. And he was very possessive of my mother. And me," she added in a low voice.

Hot waves of rage began to build. "What did he do?" My hands curled into fists as I imagined how this man was going to die for what he had done to my Bella.

"He pushed me around, threatened me, plus the occasional slap to 'keep me in line.' And . . . he did use me."

"He _used_ you." I didn't like the sound of that statement. "How?"

She laughed, the sound bitter. "What better way to get drugs into the school or lots of other places than giving them to a child to carry?"

"He used you as a fucking _drug runner_?"

"Yes."

"And your mother knew?"

"Yes. She helped him."

Her mother was going to die, as well. There was no question.

"Keep talking."

"He used to threaten me all the time. I knew what I was doing was wrong, and as I got older, I hated him more and more for making me do it. I hated my life. I hated him. Then one day, when I was fourteen, I went home from school early. I wasn't feeling well. Mom had been high the night before, and Phil was in a nasty mood, and I pushed him too hard."

She swallowed, her trembling increasing.

I fisted one hand on the cushion, feeling the material rent under my fingers. "What. Did. He. Do."

"He shoved me into the wall and told me to either shut up and toe the line, or not only would he kill my mother and make it look like an accident, he would start using me in her place—for everything. He promised the pain I had been in would seem like nothing compared to what he had planned."

Blood. Pain. Breaking bones, pieces of his body removed in a slow, careful manner, sure to cause the upmost pain, was what Phil was going to experience when I got my hands on him.

"What happened next?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"The day I went home early, the house was empty, so I went to my room to lie down. I heard them come in, and I stayed quiet so they wouldn't know I was there. Then I heard them talking. My mother was laughing at how easy it was to keep me in my place. Phil agreed, saying he would hate to lose his best drug runner. He told her if he ever had to prove it to me, he'd make sure it was all for show." Bella sighed and ran a hand over her head. "The phone rang, and they went back out."

"What did you do?"

"I knew I had to go. Leave. But I needed money and to get away when they wouldn't suspect. I started looking for where Phil hid the money, and a couple days later, I found a small box in the back of my mother's closet. It didn't have money, but it had my birth certificate and some letters from my dad. I guess he had found her when she first left." Bella raised her eyes to mine. "He begged her to bring me back. He said if she didn't love him anymore that was fine, but to let me come home and he would care for me. He didn't stop loving me."

I covered her hand with mine. "Of course he didn't, Bella. Who could ever stop loving you?"

"My mother did. I was just a means to an end for her. I always had been."

There was nothing I could say to that. Bella wiped her cheek and continued.

"The envelope had this address. I wrote it down, and that spied on Phil for a few days until I found where he stashed the money. It was under a loose floorboard in the coat closet. I waited until Friday, because they always disappeared on Fridays and reappeared on late Sunday. I think that was when they picked up the drugs."

"And?"

"I took all the hidden money, and a backpack stuffed with my clothes and my bunny. I got the first bus out of there. It took me five days, but I made it to Forks. I walked into the Police Station."

"I imagine Charlie was shocked. Did he even recognize you?"

"Yes, he did. He held me so tight, Edward. And he cried. We both did. He brought me to his house, and let me sleep. I was so tired."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him the truth. That I hated living with Mom and that she had lied and said he didn't want me. I told him things were really bad, and she had chosen Phil over me, but I didn't elaborate more than that. I explained that I found the letters and where he lived. I had no recollection of the name of the town I lived in my first years, so I was grateful Mom still had those letters. He told me he had to let her know I was safe, and I begged him not to. I pleaded until he relented."

"He knew there was more to the story."

"Yes, but the best thing about Charlie was he didn't hover. He knew what I needed, and he left me alone."

"They didn't try and find you?"

"They did, but they never thought to look here. They had no idea I knew about my dad. Until someone posted a picture of me online a few years later. It was just before my seventeenth birthday."

"And?"

"I came home one day and Phil was sitting on the sofa as if he owned the place. He had a gun. He told me I was leaving. I said no—I knew he would never really hurt my mother and he could go to hell."

"Good girl. But?"

"He said he had no plans on hurting my mother. But unless I agreed to go with him, he was going to shoot Charlie. He stood, pointed the gun at me, and told me I was going to convince Charlie I changed my mind and wanted to go back to my mother. I had two days to make it happen or he would be back. He said I owed him the money I stole, plus interest, and I was going to work it off. He laughed— _oh God_ , it was an awful laugh. He said if I refused, he would kill Charlie, hurt me, and I would still end up back with him."

I had to stand. Pace. I shook my arms and fisted my hands trying to work off the anger that coursed through my body. Death was too good for Phil. But still, that was what awaited him when I was done. But it was going to take me a long time to grant him that wish.

"Obviously, you left Charlie."

"I couldn't risk him being hurt. It was awful. He didn't understand why I was leaving, and I had to say some hurtful things to get him to let me go. I walked out of here with my suitcase, the bunny, and my old truck I had bought with money from waitressing. Charlie begged me the whole time to stay. I remember looking in my rearview mirror and seeing him standing in the middle of the road, crying."

Her voice broke and her shoulders began shaking. I sat beside her, pulling her into my lap and let her cry. I knew she had never told anyone this story, and telling it was an emotional thing. Once her sobs stopped, she tilted her head back, her dark eyes red and swollen. I tucked her hair behind her ear. "You went back to your mother and Phil?"

"Only for a short time. It was awful. My mother wasn't even herself anymore—just a strung out junkie. Phil pushed her around all the time, and two days after I got there, he started on me."

"I am going to kill him. You know that don't you, kitten?"

"I won't stop you."

"As if you could. Tell me what happened."

Her words came out fast now. She was tiring, and I could tell, not wanting to relive it anymore. "I took pictures and called in a tip to the cops. They raided the house and arrested both of them. I was across the street in my truck, watching. Phil saw me and started screaming at me—lots of obscenities and threats."

"And they went to jail?" That would make it harder to kill him, but I'd figure something out.

"The police put me in protection while they sorted things out. But there were errors, and the case was thrown out. Both my mom and Phil were released. They put me in witness protection, but somehow, Phil found me. So I ran."

" _Fuck_ , Bella."

She met my gaze, her expression weary. "I hid for the next few years. I moved from place to place. Never settling. I couldn't come back here. I knew Phil would find me and hurt me—or worse—hurt Charlie."

She sighed, the sound low and shaky. "I found out Charlie was sick. I had a fake Facebook account under another name, and I checked in on him. I risked a call to him, and he knew everything. He forgave me because he knew why I left. I wanted to come back, but he begged me to stay away. He promised he'd get better." Her voice caught. "He told me he missed me so much, but he loved me more. He needed me to be safe." She leaned back against the cushion. "He told me to wait until he knew it was safe. He died waiting for me to come back."

A tear slid down her cheek. "His house is all I have left."

"No, Bella. You have the memories of the time you shared with him. Those are way more important than a broken-down house that makes you sad. Charlie wouldn't want that."

She didn't say anything for a moment.

I asked the question I had been wondering about. "Why can't you have children, Bella?"

She sighed. "I always had problems with my periods. They started early and things just never worked right. One day, when I was about eleven, I got sick. Really sick, with lower abdominal pain. But, Phil had no medical and drug plan payments, and I couldn't go to a hospital. He took me to some hole in the wall clinic, and they didn't treat me properly. And . . ."

"What?" I managed to get out between gritted teeth.

"I was left with permanent damage. I suffered for a long time with pain and discomfort, and years later I found out I couldn't have children. There was too much damage."

 _His neglect had caused this._ _He was going to scream for a very long time. Then I would rip out his tongue._

I sucked in a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

She nodded, looking sad. "It took me a long time to come to terms with that. I even had surgery when I was here to see if they could remove some of the scarring, but nothing helped." She wiped a tear away. "It is what it is. They said I was sterile."

I let her gather herself, before I asked another question.

"Why did you come back?"

"I heard Renee died. Then Charlie did, too. I was so tired of running, and it had been so long, I thought Phil had given up. I knew the house was mine and it was here. I decided to come back and try to find a life. He had nothing left to take from me."

"It was him who called you, wasn't it?"

"Yes. Somehow, he got my number. All he said when I answered was 'Run, Bella. Run.'" Her voice dropped. "I was terrified. I planned on leaving, but my truck died, and I didn't know what to do."

My hands curled into claws. His death would be long and painful. And soon. I swallowed the venom filling my mouth at the thoughts of what I would do to him. I turned to Bella, incredulous.

"You were terrified, and you kept it from me. Instead, you thought trying to leave me would be for the best?"

"I can't stand the thought of you being hurt."

"That's why you've been insisting on staying in your house? To protect _me_?"

"I thought if he showed up, he wouldn't know about you, and you'd be safe."

"He can't hurt me, kitten."

"But you're not immortal."

I sat beside her, gathering her shaking hands. I cupped her cheek, the dampness of her tears warm under my fingers. "Bella, the only thing that can hurt me is you. You leaving me is not an option. Opening yourself up to harm is not acceptable."

"He has weapons. Guns, knives."

"Bella," I explained gently. "I'm not immortal, but I'm not human, either. I have been shot before."

"You have?"

"It is one of the things that does hurt. Like a bitch, actually. But all that happens is it burrows into my skin and I have to use needle-nosed pliers to pull it out. My skin fills back in."

Her eyes widened. "And a knife?"

"Do you really want to know? Will it set your mind at rest?"

"Yes."

I went to the kitchen and returned to her. In my hand was a small, very sharp paring knife. She frowned looking at it. Before she could ask, I lifted my arm and slashed at my forearm, using all my strength. She gasped as blood welled from the small cut. It was thick, dark, and slow moving, unlike her bright, free flowing life form. I lifted my arm to my mouth, and lapped at the cut. I held it back out, and she stared at the thin red line—all that remained of the open wound.

"By tomorrow. you won't see it."

She touched it gingerly. "Did it hurt?"

"Probably like a papercut for you. It stings."

"Oh."

I kneeled in front of her, gripping her arms. "He can't seriously hurt me, Bella. And he isn't going to hurt you—ever again. Do you understand me?"

"Yes."

"I need your promise you'll stop keeping things from me."

"I was just so scared, Edward. To think of you being hurt, or losing you because of my past . . . I couldn't even fathom it."

"I love you, Bella. I would die trying to protect you, but that isn't going to happen."

"You–you really love me?"

"Ah, kitten, my silly little human. Yes. I do." I frowned. "No more running. No more hiding. You are safe with me. You will always be safe with me. When Phil shows up, he will be dealt with by me, and you will never see him again."

"What are you going to do to him?"

I swung her up in my arms. "That, my love, I'm not going to tell you. It's not something you need to know. All you need to know is you're safe. I won't allow anything to happen to you, or to me."

She laid her head on my chest as I carried her upstairs.

"You are going to bed. If you can't sleep, you can talk, but you're lying down. When you sleep, I will be there—I won't leave you."

"You have more to say."

"Yes. And I will once you're rested."

I lay her down on my bed, her chestnut hair spread out on my pillow. She looked so small and vulnerable on the large mattress. She also looked pale and exhausted. I snagged the blanket and pulled it over her body, then settled beside her. Like the kitten I called her, immediately, she curled into me, seeking my touch. I wrapped my arm around her, holding her tight.

"Sleep, Bella. You're safe."

Her warm breath drifted over my skin.

"Thank you," she breathed out.

I pressed my lips to her head. "Always."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. See you next week.**


	5. Chapter 5

Bella wasn't asleep. She pretended to slumber, but she didn't realize I knew she was wide awake and still upset. Her confession to me had somehow increased her anxiety instead of lessening it. She wrapped herself around me so hard I was worried she would hurt herself. She kept her eyes shut tight, and the static in her head was explosive.

I needed her to sleep. To give her body the rest it needed. To be able to see in her mind what was terrifying her even more.

I thought of our conversation. Surely, I had convinced her that piece of scum couldn't harm me. He was the one who would be harmed. I was actually sorry her mother was already dead. The vengeance I sought was toward them both, but Phil would have to bear the burden of it.

I glanced down at Bella. Her eye movement was rapid behind her lids, her heartbeat too fast, and her hand fisting my shirt taut. I needed to get her to relax, and I knew if I gave in to the impatience I was feeling, it would upset her more. Commanding her to sleep wasn't going to work. I inhaled deeply, bringing her sweet scent into my lungs, letting it soothe me. I shifted, stroking my hand through her hair. I bent low, dropping my voice.

"Bella, I need you to open your eyes for me."

She hesitated, then blinked, her troubled gaze finding mine.

"Hey." I ran a finger down my cheek. "I'm sorry I disturbed your rest."

"It's okay. I'm wasn't really asleep."

I couldn't help my smile. "I know."

"Oh."

I slid down so our faces were close. "Don't hide from me, Bella. Tell me what you need."

"I don't know what I need, except to be close to you."

I pressed my hand to the small of her back, and dropped my face to her neck. "How close, kitten?" I breathed, kissing the tender skin behind her ear.

She whimpered. Soft. Low. Throaty.

I was hard in an instant. I gripped the back of her shirt, the material tearing like a hot knife through butter. In seconds, we were naked, our bodies fused together. My mouth feasted on hers, claiming, licking, drowning in her taste. I slid my hands over her supple skin, teasing, stroking, making her writhe. Her soft touch drove me to madness; the feel of her warm fingers caressing me, magnified my need. Her nipples hardened and peaked as I swirled my tongue around them. She gasped and arched as my mouth descended and covered her wet pussy. I groaned at the musky taste of her.

"Edward!"

I lapped and feasted on her, making her come twice before I allowed her body the chance to recover. Still, I felt her want. Sensed her aching need for more. For me. I swirled my tongue on her thigh, grazing my teeth over her skin, the temptation so strong, my entire body throbbed with the restraint of not biting her. Her fingers tugged on my hair, her breathless voice a quiet hum in the air.

"Do it, Edward. Take from me."

I needed human blood. I needed _her_ blood. "I want to be inside you."

"Then do both. _Please_. I need this from you."

With a low growl, I lifted her to my bent knees. She wrapped her legs around my waist, the scorching heat of her pussy surrounded my aching cock. Gripping her hips, I slammed up inside her and encircled her in my arms.

"You feel that, Bella? You feel me all around you?"

"Yes!" she gasped, arching as I thrust hard, claiming her.

"That is your life now. I have you. Every part of you," I snarled, weaving my hands through her hair, tugging her head back, exposing her neck. "No one will harm you. No one will ever touch you. Tell me you know that."

"Y-yes." Her walls tightened around me. " _Please_ , Edward . . ." she begged.

I lifted her, holding her writhing body over my weeping cock. "Tell me what I want to hear, and I'll give you everything. I'll take everything. Say it, kitten. Tell me you'll stay, and you know you're safe. Tell me I can look after you."

She clawed at my shoulders. "Yes!" She sobbed. "I will, I know."

I slammed her down, and began fucking her in earnest. I buried my face in her neck, tasting and nipping until I felt her coming again. I bit down, the rush of her decadent blood filling my mouth. The rich nectar slid down my throat, and I swallowed deeply twice, licking the wound shut as my orgasm tore through me. I lost sense of everything except Bella and the pleasure. It was like fire, burning through me from the inside out. I was a molten pile of ash, scattering in the wind. Only her arms pinned me to this world. Ecstasy so intense it hurt screamed through me, while millions of shards of bliss exploded on my skin. I roared her name, fighting at the darkness that consumed me as the pleasure waned. I fell to the side, still joined with her, my arms like vices around her warm body.

"I have you," she whispered. "This time _I_ have you."

I slept.

 **~o0o~**

My sleep was short, but invigorating. Before I even opened my eyes, I felt the strength in my body from her blood. I had only ever experienced that feeling of power from her gift. Bella was still in my arms, her eyes open and on me.

"Why are you not asleep?" I asked. "You should be."

"I like watching you."

"Bella, what must I do? You are _safe_. Phil will never get you. Ever."

"I know that, Edward. I feel at peace when I watch you sleep. I feel as if, for a change, I'm protecting you. My blood gives you the ability to rest."

Her words softened my annoyance. "It does. It's a rare gift."

"What is it like?" she asked quietly.

"What?"

"The sensation my blood gives you?"

"Euphoria."

"So it's just pleasure?"

" _Just_ pleasure?" I shook my head. "Your blood is vital. It strengthens me, fills me with power. It gives me the gift of true unconscious rest. My brain is silent, and I become like a phoenix, rising from the ashes."

"Wow."

"Plus the intense orgasms. Those are fucking spectacular."

She smiled, though the sadness in her eyes didn't dissipate. "I pricked my finger the other day, and licked my blood. I got none of that."

I chuckled. "First off, if that happens again, call my name. Wherever I am, I will come and lick it for you. And I think it's our connection. You have something I need, something my body needs."

She reached up, tracing her finger along my bottom lip. "Maybe you have what I need?"

"I have everything you need, kitten." I stared at her. "What are you asking from me?"

"I don't know. I just need . . . _something_."

I captured her mouth with mine, licking my way inside her sweetness. I kissed her long, hard, and deep. She pulled at me anxiously, pressing her teeth to my lip. Startled, I realized she was trying to bite me.

I pulled back, staring down at her. "You want my blood, Bella? Is that what you want?"

Her eyes were wide and determined. "Yes."

The monster in me roared as a feeling of intense possession filled me. I wanted my blood in her. I wanted to own every part of her. To claim and mark her in every way. Still, I was cautious.

"I don't know if or how it will affect you."

"I want to try. I want to see if our connection works both ways."

I narrowed my eyes at her, then groaned as she bit down and a bubble of blood appeared on her bottom lip.

"Please."

The scent of her blood surrounded me. It beckoned and tempted, the bright glimmer on her plump lip overwhelmed me. Without thought, my teeth scored my bottom lip, and the thick, dark liquid welled. Her gaze never left my mouth, as I bent and rubbed my lips on hers, so our blood mixed. There wasn't much of mine—I wouldn't risk her, and my healing ability had already sealed the tiny nick. Her tongue touched my lip tentatively, then suddenly, she was tugging at me, her mouth sucking my bottom lip as she gripped me hard. Her body went taut, and she clawed at my shoulders.

"Edward, please," she begged, arching her hips.

I was ready. I was always ready for her. In one smooth movement, I was inside her. Her orgasm was instant, her cries loud and fervent. I rode it out, giving her another small drop of my blood from my lip, and she came again, her body going limp as I exploded inside her.

She smiled at me, sleepy and sated. I kissed her, lapping at the small trace still left of her on her mouth.

"You taste like the rarest of wines," she murmured.

"You _are_ the rarest," I responded.

She didn't reply. She was asleep.

 **~o0o~**

I held her close for over an hour. Her mind was wide open, and I saw all the things she had been hiding from me. Everything she was too afraid for me to see. The neglect she suffered. The terror she experienced living with Phil and her mother. The helplessness of her future. I experienced the pure joy of her finding Charlie, and the heartbreak of leaving him.

Her feelings of guilt for him being alone and the pain of losing him were deep. The fear of the having to run for years and be hidden, constantly looking over her shoulder, exhausted her. She was weary of her life and all the pain. She loved and hated the house across the street because it reminded her of a happy time, but also represented so much pain with losing her father.

I swam in the emotions radiating from her when her dreams turned to me. There was no fear or worry. There was love. A feeling of rightness. Glimmers of hope. She felt safe and protected.

However there was still worry for me—that she couldn't hold onto me. Or that she would be taken from me.

I pressed a kiss to her head in a silent promise.

She would never be taken, and I would never leave her.

I slipped from the bed, grabbing my phone, returning to her side. As soon as I was close, she settled back into a restful slumber. I observed her, noticing the dark lines under her eyes already less prominent.

Was it possible she needed my blood as well? She had gotten a mere few drops, yet it seemed to have helped her.

There was only one person I could ask.

 **~o0o~**

"I have heard rumors of this, Edward," Carlisle mused. "I've never seen it myself. How long ago did this happen?"

"A few hours. She is still sleeping."

"I would have to see her myself. Examine her."

"She isn't an experiment," I snapped.

"Calm yourself. I didn't mean it that way. I would like to see the effects. Be able to gauge with my senses what happens. I don't suggest you allow her to consume a large amount."

"I wasn't planning on it." I sighed. "I apologize, Father. I didn't mean to snap at you."

He chuckled. "I understand, son. But, I think you called for more than advice."

I dragged in a long breath, staring at Bella. I slipped my hand over hers, shutting my eyes, allowing her thoughts into my head. Her brain was quiet, only a steady hum. No static, no fear. She was truly resting.

I told him Bella's story. The fear she lived with every day. The protection she required. My need to make sure she was safe.

"I need you and Mother. I can't be with her twenty-four hours a day. Until Phil is dead, she isn't safe, and I am asking for your help."

"We'll be on the next plane."

"Thank you."

His voice faltered. "Thank you for asking us."

He hung up.

 **~o0o~**

Bella sipped her coffee, chewing her bagel in silence. She had been shy since waking up, her gaze bouncing around the room. She wore my shirt, the hem hanging down her thighs, and a pair of my socks. I wanted to fuck her again.

Badly.

I drained my mug, studying her. The dark circles under her eyes were fading, and her eyes, when I could see them appeared brighter.

"Kitten. Look at me."

She met my gaze, hers worried and unsure.

"What's wrong?"

"Are you, ah, upset with me?"

I leaned back, lifting my foot, running it up her bare calf. The skin was silky and smooth under my toes. I noticed her shiver, and I smiled knowingly.

"Why would I be upset? Because you asked to taste me the way I taste you?"

"Did I cross a line?"

I chuckled. "Bella, I think you know me well enough that if you crossed the line, I would tell you. But, I'm curious. How are you feeling this morning?"

"Rested. I must have slept well."

"You did."

"Be–because of your blood?"

"I think so."

"I don't understand how."

"I spoke with my father. He's heard of this—or at least rumors of it. We'll discuss it more when they arrive."

The static blasted in her head. "Your parents? They're coming here?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

I leaned forward, taking her hands in mine. "I meant what I said last night. Phil will never get to you. Ever. My parents will be here and help me make sure you're safe. They are the only people I would ever entrust you to. One way or another I will find him, or he will come here, and it will be done, Bella. However, until then, you'll be protected every minute of the day."

"Ah . . ."

I pushed her plate toward her. "You will stay here." I held up my hand when she looked as though she were about to argue. "You will live here. With me. That house is no longer going to hold you prisoner."

"But _you'll_ keep me prisoner."

I laughed. "Do you really think that, kitten? You think this place is a prison? You'll have a safe, comfortable place to live, a warm bed, a new car to drive. You can come and go as you please."

"As long as my warden gives me permission."

She gasped when I reached out, dragging her chair in front of mine. I ran my hand up her arms, cupping her face. "Your _warden_ loves you, Bella. He will do whatever he must do to protect you. Even if it makes you angry."

She sighed, the tension leaving her body. "I'm not angry. I know you're doing this for me."

I shook my head. "I'm doing it for me, too. I cannot stand the thought of you being in danger. I will do whatever I must to make you safe. Please don't fight me on that."

"I won't."

"There are benefits."

"Oh?"

I yanked her onto my lap, groaning when I realized she was bare under my shirt. "Your warden also happens to love fucking you. Anytime you want. _Any way_ you want."

Her gaze settled on my lips. "Any way?"

A growl rumbled through my chest. "You want more of my blood, Bella?"

She ran a finger over her neck, not answering. My bite mark was visible to me, but not to her.

"How are you feeding, Edward?"

"I took some of your blood last night, Bella. I don't need as much of it, so I'm good."

"I don't want you to drink from anyone else." She bit her lip. "I don't like that."

"I haven't. I couldn't," I admitted. "I tried, but I couldn't do it. However, I don't want to deplete you, and I don't know how much you can give me, or what will happen if more of me is in you. We have to proceed with caution."

"If it's a danger to you, then I won't have anymore. But, I want to be the one to sustain you."

My hands tightened on her thighs. I had to hear it. I needed to hear it. "Why Bella?"

She lifted her dark eyes to mine, her gaze no longer shy. "I love you, Edward."

I crashed my mouth to hers, lifted her into my arms, carrying her to my bed.

I was going to give her everything she wanted.

And more.

* * *

 **Sorry for the late posting. I had surgery yesterday, and have been rather slow today.**

 **Thanks for reading. See you next week!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Edward, are you . . . _purring_?"

I lifted my head from Bella's chest and frowned at her. "Hardly. I'm a vampire, for God's sake. I don't _purr_."

"Half-vampire," she reminded me.

She had slept so much yesterday, she was wide awake today, and I had taken full advantage of it. I had let her have another few drops of my blood and the effect on her was astonishing. She became wild, tearing at my skin and hair, crying out my name as she orgasmed, her little body spasming with pleasure. Her energy had picked up and she had smiled more than the entire time I had been with her.

"Whatever," I mumbled against her skin. I traced the contours of her breast with my tongue, liking how her breath hitched as my cold mouth closed around her nipple. "Show some respect," I commanded, letting go off her nipple, and laying my head back down. I had already fucked her three times today—I was perfectly content to lie here with her and let her recover for a while.

Perhaps, too content.

"Pretty sure that's purring," she admonished a few minutes later. "Your chest is rumbling and your throat is vibrating."

I groaned.

I _was_ fucking purring.

My parents did that when they were "basking in the glow," my mother called it. It happened, my father explained, when we were resting with our mates, happy and sated.

"Fine!" I snarled playfully. "I'm purring. But it's a deep sort of _manly_ purr. More like a growl."

"Whatever you need to think, Edward."

I lifted my head, glaring at her, trying not to grin. She was glorious. Rumpled, mouth swollen, covered in my scent. Her hair looked as though she'd stood in a wind tunnel because of my hands threading through it. Her breasts and thighs were covered in hickeys. And invisible to her, but not to me, the evidence of my bite marks on her neck and the juncture where her thighs and pussy met. She was relaxed, radiant, and teasing. I loved seeing her like that. Open, unafraid, her eyes guileless and sleepy, and looking at me with so much adoration, I swore my heart rate increased.

"You are playing with fire, little girl." I mock growled at her. "You forget I'm a killing machine."

"Uh-huh."

"I could snap at any moment, lose control and drain you."

"This coming from the half-vampire who only drinks from animals."

"It could happen. I could snap and fuck you to death. Literally."

She started to giggle.

"You find that funny?" I kept my voice low as I ran my hands up her arms pinning them to the bed over her head. I dropped my face to her neck, licking her fragrant, warm skin. "I could be overcome."

Her giggles became laughter.

"What?" I hissed.

She pushed on my hands, and I let go, allowing her to cup my cheek.

"Since," she stated, "every time you get an entire mouthful of my blood, you have an orgasm that sends you into convulsions, then into la-la land, I'm pretty sure I'm safe."

"Well, fuck," I huffed. She was right. "You're hurting my manhood."

She shook her head. "I can't keep up, Edward. First, I injure your vampire side, now your human side. Make up your mind."

"How about we cover all the bases," I whispered against her throat. "I'll fuck you again, you can scream out my name, and I'll feel so much better. All of me will."

Her scent bloomed around us and I groaned. She was so ready for me. She was always so ready for me.

Except, I heard it. A car was coming closer. I dropped my face to her neck with a groan.

"I think my parents are here."

She sat up, startled, a hand on her chest. "Oh my God, what are they going to think?"

I crooked an arm under my neck and smirked at her. "That they interrupted me fucking you. Which would be right."

She scrambled from the bed, racing to the bathroom. I heard the shower come on, and I chuckled. There was no point in telling her they'd know anyway. My scent was all over her. Inside her. They would see my bite marks that hadn't faded.

They would be able to smell her on _me_ , as well. They would sense the power I was feeling. The strength that flowed through me. I had been careful and only taken small amounts of her blood, but with her potency, I didn't need much. If I were careful, I would never have to drink from another human again.

 _"_ _Until she dies,"_ a voice whispered in my head.

A crippling pain ran through my body and I had to struggle not to give in to it. It wasn't something I was going to think of right now. I had thoughts I needed to discuss with my father. Ideas and plans I would need his help with.

I was never giving up my Bella.

I pulled on my clothes, not bothering with anything else. I had nothing to hide, and I knew my parents, especially my mother, wouldn't care one way or another.

All they wanted was to see me, meet Bella, and know I was happy.

And help me dispose of the man who threatened her.

I whistled as I went downstairs to greet them.

 **~o0o~**

My mother's greeting was nothing short of exuberant. She flung her arms around me, holding so tight I had to remind her I was part human. She stepped back laughing, her eyes glittering in the light. I knew if she'd been able to weep, she would have. My father was less demonstrative, but his hug was hard, and his handshake firm.

We went inside with their luggage. Esme inhaled. "Oh, coffee. How I envy you!"

She had retained some appreciation for the smell of certain human foods. The taste however, no. Carlisle disliked both, but was tolerant, and too polite to ever wrinkle his nose in distaste. I knew from the twinkle in his eye he could smell something altogether different, but he was too much of a gentleman to mention that either.

We sat and I inquired how their trip went. They came by car, and while they were always aware of their surroundings, I still worried.

Carlisle waved his hand. "I don't think our whereabouts is a concern to anyone, Edward. Those that rule us have far more pressing concerns than one of a few hybrid vampires in the world. You're not as unique as we feared, and no one has bothered with us in years."

"I worry."

"I know. But it isn't necessary. Your mother and I are fine."

Esme leaned forward. "Where is Bella?"

"Ah, she was sleeping when you arrived. She's having a shower." I paused. "She is very shy."

"Is she worried? Does she know we're vegetarians?"

"Yes." I chuckled. "She isn't worried about you eating her," I teased. "She is more worried you won't like her."

She shook her head. "Someone who puts that sparkle in your eye? I will love her. I can't wait to meet her."

I heard the small creak of the door, and I knew she was finally coming downstairs. "You'll get the chance in a moment."

Esme was almost vibrating with excitement.

Carlisle laughed. "Don't frighten her, my love."

Bella came in the room, with slow, hesitant steps. Her hair was wet and streamed down her back like a dark ribbon. She was still too thin, but her color was better, even with the blood I had taken from her. I tried not to laugh at her clothes. She had buttoned up her shirt, and the sleeves were rolled down to her wrists and fastened. She had on jeans and socks, so the only visible skin was her hands and face. I didn't know if she was trying to be respectful to my parents by hiding the bite marks, or hide her skin in fear. Either was unnecessary, but my sluggish heart warmed at her efforts. It warmed more when my mother approached her, hand outstretched, and voice gentle.

"Hello, my dear girl. We are so pleased to meet you."

Bella's eyes were huge, then she smiled and spoke. "Hello, Mrs. Cullen. It's so lovely to meet you."

"Esme, please."

"Esme."

"And this is Carlisle."

My father stood and pulled out the chair beside him. "Come join us, Bella. We've heard so many good things about you from our son. We're looking forward to getting to know you."

She slid into the seat next to me, and without thinking, I tugged her close and kissed her forehead. My mother looked at my father, hands clasped. He chuckled. And for the first time in my existence, I felt complete.

 **~o0o~**

I came in the door, smiling when I heard Bella's laughter. Carlisle and I had gone to the bar to make sure things were all right, and to let him get familiar with the layout and scents in town. I picked up some food for Bella, hoping she would eat. She and Esme stayed behind, talking. My mother was regaling her with stories of her hybrid son and his antics growing up. Somehow, the embarrassment was easier to take if it made Bella smile. It was an odd feeling wanting to make someone, a human especially, happy.

I had also dropped by the store and explained to Bella's boss how ill she had become with the flu I heard was going around town. I had called her the day before to tell her Bella wasn't coming in, and until I was sure she was safe, she wasn't going to be far from where I was.

 _"_ _Oh, I wondered." She nodded. "She became very pale while she was working the other day."_

 _I held back my grin knowing it was my unexpected appearance in the store that caused her problem, not illness._

 _"_ _My son has it, too," she prattled on. "It's been terrible."_

 _"_ _I'm sure Bella will contact you herself once she is, ah, able to."_

 _She grimaced. "Poor girl. Make sure she has lots of fluids."_

 _This time I couldn't hold back my smirk. "Oh, I intend to."_

I knew Bella wasn't too happy about my plans, but she wasn't fighting me. At least not right now.

I handed Bella a container. "I got you some more pasta."

"Thank you."

"Try and eat some this time, hmmm?"

"Did you eat?"

I arched my eyebrow at her knowingly. "I had plenty of sustenance earlier, yes."

Color stained her cheeks fast. The heat blossomed and highlighted her scent. As pleased as I was to see them, I wished my parents were far away at the moment. One look, one whiff of her scent, and I was hard and aching for her. I leaned down, pressing my lips to her ear. "You are so fucking sexy, even all bundled up, and hiding your skin from me, kitten. But I can still smell you."

She gasped and stood, shaking her head. "Behave!" She hurried away, sitting at the table and opening her container, trying to look prim. It only turned me on more. I really hoped my parents planned on a nice, long hunt tonight.

Carlisle sat beside me, holding back his grin. Then he became serious. "What's the plan?"

I spoke quietly so Bella wouldn't hear. My mother was beside her chatting, so I was confident she was still distracted.

"I think he'll come here, looking for her. I did some searching and his last known address was on the other side of the country. He called her a few days ago, but Bella smashed her phone so badly, I can't recover anything to try and get a number."

"How do you think he got her number?"

"Bella said Charlie's lawyer had it since she contacted him about the house. And one of the cops who had been on the case. He has connections still—he could have paid someone to hack their files." My gaze wandered to Bella. "He wants to punish her. Kill her, I think."

"Not going to happen."

I shook my head. "No. I am going to kill _him_. He will pay for what he did to her. Many times."

Carlisle nodded. I had told him the whole story of Bella's childhood, including what Phil had done. "You know how I feel about taking a life, Edward. But this is different. I will do whatever you need to help you."

"I don't expect you to kill him." My hands clenched into fists. "I want to do it."

"How?"

"He'll come to the house. It makes the most sense. He'll watch her and catch her off guard. At least he thinks he will. But _I'll_ be there. He won't be leaving that house." I met his eyes. "And the house will no longer be standing when it is over."

He frowned.

"The house is worth nothing, and there is no insurance. Charlie couldn't even keep up with the taxes. The wiring is shit. Once I'm done with Phil, there is going to be a fire, and by the time anyone comes to put it out, there won't be anything left. With no insurance, the questions will be minimal. Bella will be free of it, and the land at least is worth something. I am going to buy the property when it goes up for sale. I'll make sure she is well compensated."

"And Phil?"

I knew what he was asking. "Dad, by the time I'm done with him, there won't be enough left for them to even know there was a body inside the house."

His eyebrows rose, but he didn't try to talk me out of it. He knew there was no point.

"What can we do?"

"I need one of us with her at all times. She cannot be alone. When Phil shows up, keep her away. Run with her, drive her, whatever it takes so she's safe. In fact, once we know he's close, I'll let it be known Bella and Mom are going away for a few days. People will know the house is empty. He'll hide in wait, and when the house burns down, they'll be no question of it being anything but a freak accident."

"You've thought this all through—thoroughly."

"I will not risk her."

"You admit now she is your mate?"

I met Bella's soft gaze across the room. Her dark eyes looked at me in a way no one had ever done until now. She saw me, the real Edward, and she loved him.

"She is."

He put his hand on my shoulder, squeezing hard. "She's human, Edward. You know what this means."

I met his concerned stare.

"Yes. You'll have to change her for me, Dad."

* * *

 **Sorry for the later update. The recovery from this surgery isn't going as well as I hoped. Thank you for reading. See you next week!**


	7. Chapter 7

It was two weeks later I caught the whiff of a strange scent. It was dark and dank, saturated with hate and desperation. The smallest hint of it made my stomach clench. I stepped into the bar, scanning the crowd. The front door was just closing, and I hurried through the busy room, stepping outside. I looked left and right, trying to find the footsteps and irregular heartbeat, but it was Saturday night, and the normally quiet streets of Forks were busy. People were walking, and filling the streets, enjoying the pleasant, evening weather. A car's tires squealed as it drove away, and I caught sight of a driver hunched over the wheel of a derelict vehicle. I let him go.

Carlisle appeared beside me. He had been working in the bar since arriving, both of us agreeing it was the best place for him to keep an eye out for Phil. Everyone believed him to be my brother, and Esme his wife. He was looked too young to be my father.

"It was him."

"I know."

Carlisle glanced over at me. "He's high and desperate. Angry."

"Good. He'll make a mistake." I scowled. "Then I'll end him."

"I heard him tell a couple people he is new to the area, and just passing through. He told someone he knew Charlie, and asked if it were true his daughter was back in town. Then he saw me looking at him and took off. I didn't chase him."

"Good. We don't want to draw attention."

"What's next?"

"We go back in, and we're going to talk about the fact Mom and Bella are leaving in the morning for a few days away shopping in Seattle. Then I'm going to get the same flu that knocked Bella out. You're going to manage the bar, and I'm going to wait."

"Does Bella know?"

I thought back to the last two weeks.

 _My parents had purposely left the house nightly to hunt, and to give us privacy. They understood, more than anyone did, the appetites of a mated vampire—hybrid or not. My need for Bella was constant, and though I was conscious of her humanity and the care I had to handle her with, she was a passionate partner. After discussing it at length with Carlisle, I felt better allowing her the sips of my blood. It not only drove her into a frenzy, it seemed to strengthen and heal her. She was stronger, her appetite better, and her mind calm. I found the more of my blood she had, the more of hers I was able to take with no seeming side effects to her. Her blood was still powerful, but I found I could control myself more. It still pulled me into sleep. The effects didn't last as long, but the short naps refreshed me. Another interesting development was the connection we had to each other. I knew where she was at every given second. I could sense her mood, how she was feeling, and her needs. She said she could feel my presence, and knew when I needed her closer._

 _After three more shifts at the store, she had stood by my usual booth, nervous and timid. I already knew her decision. Her defeat was in her slouched shoulders and twisting fingers. I held out my hand, drawing her to my side._

 _I tilted her chin and kissed her. "Done?"_

 _"Yes," she replied simply. "I hate it there. I broke three more jars. I think Sarah was glad when I quit."_

 _I held back my amusement. I found her clumsiness endearing. "Thank you," I breathed against her mouth._

 _"What?"_

 _"For admitting you don't want to work there. For trusting me. For letting me take care of you. You have no idea."_

 _She blinked, relief seeping from her. "It makes you happy?"_

 _She couldn't understand the need I had to care for her in every sense._

 _"Yes."_

 _"So I guess I'll be working here."_

 _I tapped her chin. "Once this is done."_

 _She nodded in understanding. She was so fearful of Phil, she wasn't arguing about staying close to me or to my mother. She had seen Esme's strength and knew she was safe. I knew her fear that she would do something that would result in me being hurt also colored her decision, and I was fine with that. As long as she was safe, that was all that mattered._

 _So now, she spent the days sorting her father's house, my mother her constant companion. Many trips had happened to drop items off to charity. We brought the things she loved the most to my house in the cover of darkness, and items she didn't want, we left behind. That way when the house burned, it didn't look as if it were empty and cause suspicion. She had accepted my plan without an argument, and I was sure my mother had a lot to do with her acceptance. Bella had quickly become like a daughter to her, and she doted on Bella like one. My father entertained her; making Bella laugh and clap her hands in delight when he would take a box from her and disappear, deposit the box at my house, then be back before she could bend to get another box. He'd do a bad impression of jazz hands and grin as he spoke. "Ta-da!"_

 _When my mother heard Bella say she loved board games as much as my father did, she drove to Port Angeles and came back with a multitude of bags filled with them—some I had never even heard of. The counter in the kitchen was piled high with various boxes. They spent many hours around my table rolling dice, drawing pictures and playing scrabble. I would often watch them with a smile on my face, enjoying the feeling of beings surrounded by those I truly cared about. I only played on occasion since Bella told me I cheated far too often. I did it to make her laugh. I loved hearing her laugh._

 _I was thrilled at how she accepted them, and them, her. I heard in their thoughts the idea of talking to me about them buying the land once the house was gone and having a place close to me. For the first time, the idea of having them nearby was a welcome one. I knew they wouldn't stay all the time—they both loved to travel and explore the world—but seeing them on a more regular occurrence was a pleasant thought._

 _I had spoken with Carlisle about changing Bella. He had agreed to think about it, but insisted it would only happen once he was certain it was what Bella wanted. He reminded me what I would lose once she was no longer human. Although, he agreed with me when I told him losing her was much worse than having to go back to feeding off a human on occasion. I had to admit the thought which once was simply a way to survive, now made my stomach turn since the only blood I wanted was hers. He reminded me how, in the past, he had procured blood legally through labs, and could arrange it again if I decided I needed that. It was a conversation I had to have with Bella, but I refused to do so until the danger had passed. She was already vulnerable, and I didn't want to add to her stress._

 _Bella was looking at me expectantly, and I realized I was so deep in thought I wasn't paying attention to her. I shook my head and kissed her. "Forgive me, love. I was thinking. What did you say?"_

 _"I was asking if you ate."_

 _I tucked her closer, my breath cool on her skin. "Besides you earlier you mean?"_

 _She shivered, ineffectually pushing on my chest. "Yes," she stated primly._

 _I chuckled, marveling how often she made me laugh. She brought such light into my world._

 _"No. I was waiting for you."_

 _"I assume your raw cow and spicy sauce is coming?"_

 _"I added a salad." I snapped my teeth at her. "I felt like some crunch."_

 _She giggled. "I'll go get it."_

 _I refused to let her go. "No. The staff will bring it. Let them do their job I pay them to do."_

 _"Does anyone ever notice your, ah, Carlisle doesn't eat?"_

 _"He eats here with me."_

 _"But . . ."_

 _I lowered my voice. "My parents are great at keeping up appearances, Bella. A full plate arrives, and an empty one leaves. They see him drink the occasional beer, take a sip of water, just like any other human."_

 _She frowned. "Should I ask?"_

 _I waggled my hands. "Ta-da!"_

 _This time, when she laughed, I kissed her until she was breathless._

I looked at my father. "She knows the basics. She gets so upset, and when she worries the effects on her are awful. I will tell her what I have to tell her, and that is all. I'll let her relax until I can't anymore."

"You love her."

"With every fiber of my being. Even the parts I hate."

He shook his head. "You never give yourself the credit you deserve. You are more than you allow yourself to see."

I didn't respond. If the dark, twisted part of me that wanted the blood and death was what made Bella safe, then I was willing to be that—for her.

"Okay. You ready to go in and start the lies?"

I waved my hand. "Lead the way."

 **~o0o~**

"No."

I raised one eyebrow and studied Bella.

"I _beg_ your pardon?"

"I said no, Edward." She stood, picking up her empty plate, brushing crumbs off the table. Idly, I thought about the fact I really should purchase shares in a bagel company. They were one of the things I could get Bella to eat on a regular basis.

"I realize you aren't used to anyone saying no to you, but that is what I said."

I heard my father's snickers from the backyard where he and my mother had gone in order to give us privacy.

Reaching out, I stilled Bella's hand. "Explain yourself."

"I don't want to go anywhere."

"You're going so I know you're safe."

"Wouldn't I be safer if I was with you?"

I sucked in a long breath, needing to remain calm. "If you are here, Bella, you'll be a distraction."

She crossed her arms, frowning. "I call bullshit on that."

My eyes widened at her words and the firm tone she used. I had to admit, I found it rather captivating. Her stubbornness turned me on.

"Is that a fact?"

"You multi-task. I've seen it. You can think and do more things in the blink of an eye than a human can do in an hour. I doubt my being in the house will distract you so much my safety will be compromised."

She was right, but I was still worried.

"Don't argue with me. It's for the best."

"I'm not going. How could I possibly be safer than in a house with two vampires and their son, all determined to protect me?"

Fuck sakes, she made far too much sense. Outside, both my parents silently agreed with her. I ignored them.

"Where is this attitude coming from?"

With a sigh, she sat beside me. She looked down, her hair falling around her face, hiding her expression. I waited; counting to a hundred, instead of informing her she had no choice. However, I knew that wouldn't fly at the moment. She was being far too argumentative and tense.

" _Bella_. . ." I prompted.

"I'm _not_ going."

The static in her head was electrifying. The panic in her body rampant. She had remained calm as I told her we were certain Phil was in town and things were coming to a head. It was when I told her the plan for her to leave that she reacted that way. If it weren't Phil terrifying her, then what was it?

"I'm sure it's only for a few days," I assured her quietly.

She stood, and in a fast blur, flung her coffee mug. It hit the wall so hard the ceramic shattered into millions of fragments that floated in the air, then fell to the floor. The suddenness of her reaction and the strength she showed shocked me. I was on my feet in a second, grasping her shoulders.

"Bella! What the _fuck_ is going on?"

She crumbled, falling against me. "Don't make me go, Edward. _I can't leave you._ Please. I would rather die than be without you."

Her words undid me. Her pleas were sincere, desperate. Heartfelt. I felt her pain. Her need. The agony she felt knowing we'd be apart. It hit me in the chest, blooming and overtaking me. It filled my body, making me ache with discomfort.

I wrapped my arms around her, encircling her in my embrace. She wept, the tears soaking into my shirt as she fisted the material in her trembling hands. Her sobs tore at my chest, clawing at the slow beating organ it held within its cage. The thoughts of my parents faded as they slipped away, leaving us. I lowered my head, brushing my lips over her hair.

"Hush now, kitten."

"Please," she whispered.

"I won't make you leave, Bella. You'll stay here with me. I'll protect you."

She raised her face, eyes red-rimmed and watery. Her cheeks were blotchy and wet, and her lips quivered.

She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

Bending, I pressed my mouth to hers, and swept her into my arms. I carried her to my room, placing her on the bed, our bodies never separating, our mouths moving together and speaking a silent promise.

My hands pulled away the material that kept us apart. I stroked and caressed her, humbled by her readiness for me. I took my time, memorizing every nuance of her small frame, claiming every inch of her. I kissed her passionately, teased her until she cried out for me, then slid into her heat. Once again my world aligned perfectly, as her body melded to mine. We were bound together so tight, it was as if we had become one.

I rocked into her, not allowing any space between us. I moved slowly, savoring every stroke until she began to chant my name, holding me close. Even in my lust-induced haze, I noticed the power in her embrace. The clutch of her muscles around me.

She cried out my name, and I followed her release with my own.

Tenderly, I cradled her in my arms, overcome with the feelings she brought forth in me.

She nuzzled into my neck, her breath warm across my skin.

"You promise," she asked. "You won't send me away?"

"No," I replied. "I can't be without you either, Bella."

"Ever?"

I pressed a kiss to her head.

"Forever."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. MC beta'd, but I tweaked. Mistakes are mine. See you next week!**


	8. Chapter 8

I sat on the roof, my legs drawn to my chest, perfectly still. I could sense the air around me, hear the rustle of the branches in the light breeze, feel the cool of the evening closing in for the night.

I could also feel Bella's heartbeat below me as she slumbered in my bed. She was exhausted, drained by the emotions of the past days, and the fact she worked in the back garden with my mother in the afternoon. She'd retired early, and I'd come up to watch the area and clear my head.

My father appeared, sitting next to me in the gathering darkness.

"Nothing?"

"No."

"Do you think he's biding his time? He knows where she lives."

"Lived," I stressed. "She lives with me now."

He chuckled low. "Yes, Edward. Lived."

"I don't know what he's doing, but I'm ready."

The house was empty except for the furniture she didn't want and a few other things we left behind for debris when the house burned.

The story changed, and everyone now believed I was away with Bella, having recovered from a fast bout of flu. We took advantage of the nicer weather and went camping. My father worked at the bar, my mother occasionally joining him. The one neighbor down the road was away on a long cruise, so there was no one to see Bella if she went out back; although, one of us were always with her. The plan was when Phil showed up, I would deal with him; Carlisle would be at the bar, Esme would be with Bella. Once the house was burning, she would leave for the bar, and I would disappear with Bella, arriving home to discover the unfortunate accident after the house was destroyed. We would all be accounted for, and no one would think we had anything to do with the house burning. We would time it so it all worked.

We were just waiting.

"Something is going on with Bella."

"I know." I sighed.

"Did you see how deep that gouge was in the wall where she flung her mug the other day?"

I nodded. "There are times, she grips me so hard, Dad, I feel it. I really feel it. Her strength is astounding. And what happened earlier today . . ."

Bella was outside no longer than ten minutes when I smelled it. Burning skin. I was beside her in an instant, drawing her into the house, examining her arms. They were pink and hot, and her face was glowing.

 _"You need sun block."_

 _"I'm wearing sun block," she replied, mystified. "I've never burned like this before. And it happened so quickly."_

Luckily, she had some aloe gel, and between that and my mother's cold hands, we were able to soothe her skin. My mother got some 100% block at the drug store, but we decided it would be best if Bella dressed in long sleeves, pants, and wore a hat for a while.

"Do you have any theories?"

Carlisle hummed. "Yes."

"Care to share?"

"I think maybe your blood is affecting her, Edward."

"How?"

"I think you're passing on your vampire side."

"What?" I gaped at him. "How is that even possible?"

"Your venom is different. You can kill with it, but not change someone. You can heal with it, and you've done so with Bella. I think perhaps the exchange of your blood is changing her molecular structure."

"What does that mean, exactly?"

"I need to do more research, but I think, maybe, in your own way, you are changing her to be more like you, and less human." He paused. "I think if this keeps going, you won't need me to change her. I'm not sure I _can_ change her now."

Fear gripped me. "Am I hurting her? Is she in danger?"

"No. You can see that for yourself. She is doing well, but there is a shift inside her. We just have to watch her."

My mind raced. "What if I've fucked us both? What if you can't change her and what I've done doesn't stop the normal progression of time or even worse? I could lose her, Dad." I gripped his arm in my panic. "I can't lose her."

"Edward."

His calm voice brought me out of my panic. "If the effects of your blood are not permanent, then I will help you, if Bella wants this life. If they are, then we have to figure out how much is safe for her, and how much it changes things. One step at a time, all right?"

"So, I should stop?"

He drew in a breath. "I think you should proceed with caution. Keep it small." He glanced at me. "I have inquiries out to some friends I trust."

"Okay."

"We have other priorities right now."

"You're right."

"I'm going to head to the bar. Apparently, it's ladies' night, and Riley says he is running low on olives."

I snorted. Women here loved their martinis. "Okay. Is Mom going with you?"

"Yes. You stay with Bella."

"I will."

My mother spoke from within the house. "I'm ready, Carlisle. I want to get there before Sue arrives. She is going to tell everyone about her blind date this past weekend."

My father chuckled. "Your mother is enjoying this far too much."

I had to join in his laugher. My "sister-in-law" was a hit with all the women in the town. They gossiped with her, and she gave them advice. She loved the way they hung on her words, and she was a favorite with all of them. Not to mention, they stayed longer and drank more. Profits were up at the bar.

"I'll see you later."

He stood. "I've had an uneasy feeling today, Edward. Be vigilant."

"I have, too. I will, Dad."

"And you need to hunt. You can go when we get back."

I nodded, hating the thought of leaving Bella even for a moment. But he was right. I needed the strength. I also needed some human blood, but I couldn't bring myself to drink from anyone. Given what had been happening between Bella and me, I worried about taking more than the smallest of sips from her.

My parents left and I slipped inside, sitting beside Bella. She was sleeping, eyes fluttering, her body restless. I slipped my hand over hers. I expected to feel fear, but she was dreaming of me. Of us. Our bodies joined together in the most intimate of ways. In her mind, she was in ecstasy under me. There was no fear or worry in her mind. Only us.

My body reacted to her visions. I could smell her blossoming scent in the air—her yearning was my undoing. Leaning down, I dragged my lips up her bare arm, swirling my tongue onto the skin of her neck. She woke as my mouth descended on hers, her arms winding around my neck, and my name escaping her lips. In seconds, she was naked in my arms, pleading for me. The world outside of her ceased to exist and I buried myself deep within her.

I moved, hissing at the pleasure being with her gave me. She gripped and clawed at my skin, growing even more needy as I slammed into her. Her teeth slid along my jaw, biting and licking in desperation. I knew what she wanted, and I scored my lip, pressing my mouth to hers, letting my blood seep into her mouth. She lapped at my mouth, crying out in pleasure, her body growing taut as her orgasm rolled through her. She stretched her neck, offering the tempting skin.

"Take from me," she demanded.

I groaned as I thrust deeper. "I can't, kitten. I need to feed, and I can't risk you."

She grabbed my face, her eyes and expression serious. "Nothing makes you stronger than my blood, Edward. Feed from me. I _need_ to be the one to do this for you."

Then, before I could stop her, she scratched her skin, her rich blood welling up, the scent overwhelming me. With a low roar, I bent to her neck, planning to lick her scratches closed. But as my tongue touched her blood, I stopped thinking. My sharp teeth bit into her neck, and I drew in a mouthful of the rich decadence that was her life-affirming blood. Bella orgasmed again, her body bucking and undulating under me. I took another mouthful as my own orgasm raged through me, burning and twisting like a live wire. The intensity was like nothing I had ever experienced in my entire existence. Between the sexual pleasure and the potency of her blood, I was losing control, fast.

I swallowed another mouthful, then another. It was more than I had ever taken from her. With a gasp, I pulled back from her neck, and found enough strength to lick the small punctures shut. My body shuddered with the continuous orgasms, the ecstasy bleeding into one long shockwave that left me shaking and weak.

I collapsed on her chest, my body feeling heavy and sated. I knew I would sleep and when I woke, be filled with power and strength beyond anything I'd ever known before. I fought off the weariness and lifted my head, meeting Bella's triumphant gaze.

"I knew you could feed from me and stop."

"Not a good time to experiment, kitten."

"You'll be fine. You can sleep for a little, then be the bad ass protector again."

I rolled, pulling her close. "Are you all right?"

She pressed a kiss to my shoulder. "Yes."

I felt the dragging exhaustion overtaking me.

"Just a few minutes."

"I'll be right here."

 **~o0o~**

I woke with a start, every nerve on edge. My senses screamed at me as fear coursed through my veins. I was off the bed in the blink of an eye, shouting Bella's name. Only silence answered me. I grabbed my pants and was downstairs in seconds.

There was a cup of tea on the counter, steam rising from the mug. A book sat beside it.

But no Bella.

I rushed to the front door, flinging it open.

I smelled it. The dark, dank scent of evil. He was close. Too close.

The fear I felt intensified, and I knew what that meant. I was feeling Bella's emotions, which meant only one thing.

He had her.

* * *

 **So, yes - short. And yes, what a cliffie. Bad author. But I will post the next chapter early.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**~Bella~**

I'd never known Edward to sleep that sound. He was so deeply under, he didn't move when I slipped out of bed and padded to the shower. I had traces of blood on my neck and Edward was all over me. I could smell and feel him—both inside and out.

I expected him to show up when he heard me in the shower, but he was still asleep when I checked. His arms were wrapped around my pillow, his face buried into the fluffy material. The long, perfect planes of his back rose and fell with his deep breathing. His face was relaxed, peaceful—an expression I rarely saw on him. He was always tense, always on edge and watchful. Even before he knew about Phil. His countenance was constantly serious and almost unfriendly. It kept people at arm's length, which was what he wanted. Until me, he never wanted to be close to anything, or anyone. But as bossy and high-handed as he was with me, I also saw sides of him no one else ever would. It was a rare gift. I knew it was the amount of my blood he had taken that had drawn him so far into slumber. It was the first time I felt the effects of his drinking from me. I was a little lightheaded and felt the need to rest.

He groaned and buried deeper into the pillow, looking more human than I had ever seen him. Except I knew he wasn't human. He was so much more. He overwhelmed me.

Wiping away the condensation, I stared in the mirror, wondering if anyone else saw the changes in me, or if it was only my imagination. I felt different. I thought I looked different. My skin glowed, my hair more luxurious. The fatigue I had experienced for years was gone. I told myself it was the change in lifestyle, and Edward's never ending, albeit over the top, care. But I was beginning to think it was more. I felt physically stronger, but I wasn't brave enough yet to ask him about how I was feeling.

I dressed and went downstairs. I turned on the kettle, realizing that for the first time in ages, I was alone. Edward was slumbering, Carlisle and Esme were at the bar, and there was no one watching me. I could curl up on the sofa and read—drink my tea and get lost in a book. I didn't have to talk to anyone or feel as if I were ignoring them.

With a grin, I lifted a large mug from the cupboard. I was going to enjoy my alone time.

However, a shiver ran down my back, and I walked over, checking the thermostat. Neither Edward nor his parents felt the cold, and the house was chilly. I looked around for my favorite sweater to slip on, then frowned when I remembered the last place I saw it was draped over the back of the sofa at Charlie's. I had taken it off when I got warm while packing the last couple boxes.

I poured the boiling water over the teabag, my gaze flitting to the window. The street was silent and dark. Charlie's house was empty. I could run across, grab my sweater and be back before Edward even knew I was gone.

I shook my head. He wouldn't be happy with me.

Except—it was my favorite sweater, and I loved wearing it while reading.

I peeked again. It would only take a minute. If there were any danger, Edward would have sensed it.

I bit my lip, stirring my tea. Then, before I could overthink it, I grabbed the key from the bowl by the door and hurried across the street.

The key slid in, sticking the way it always did. The door creaked open, the sound somehow ominous in the darkness. I left the door ajar, ran to the living room, and grabbed my sweater. Just as my hand closed around the soft wool, I heard the front door shut.

The sound of the lock sliding into place echoed in the empty house like a gunshot. The hair on the back of my neck stood up on end, and goosebumps broke out on my skin. I started trembling, already knowing I had made a dreadful mistake, and now, I was going to pay for it.

Clutching my sweater, I backed away from the archway, watching in horror as the shadows moved, and Phil stepped into the room.

"Hello, Isabella. I've been waiting."

Terror swamped me. Shudders racked my frame and my gaze flew around the room, looking for an escape. My mind screamed one word over and again—Edward.

He had warned me, made me promise not to leave the house on my own. I had broken that promise, and it was going to cost me my life. I knew that with certainty.

"What do you want?" My voice wavered.

He laughed, moving forward, almost as if he were stalking me.

My eyes had gotten used to the dimness, and I could see how unkempt and terrible he looked. His clothes hung from his frame, his face gaunt, but it was his expression and the maniacal look in his eyes that ramped up my fear. He was a man with nothing to lose, and only one thing on his mind.

Revenge.

My body hit the wall behind me, and I knew I had nowhere to run. Phil advanced, the glint of the knife in his hand bringing tears to my eyes.

He stopped in front of me, grinning widely. He smelled of alcohol and filth. His eyes were wild. Deliberately, he raised the knife, running the tip of it down my cheek. The metal was like ice against my skin, and I couldn't stop the whimper that escaped my lips. I knew I should fight back, that I should _try._ I was stronger now—I knew I was, yet I couldn't seem to move. Fear weighed me down, making my limbs useless.

"You little bitch. Did you think I wouldn't find you?"

I didn't answer. I couldn't speak.

"You took away everything from me . . . and now you have to pay." His smile widened and he leaned forward, his putrid breath washing over my face. "I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll wish you were dead. I always wanted to, and nothing is stopping me anymore. Then, I'm going to cut you up. Slowly. Painfully. After that I'll fuck you again, and once you beg hard enough, I'll kill you. And I'm going to enjoy every single fucking second of it."

The horror of his words hit me full force. My fear became a tsunami, engulfing me. Before I could beg, I felt it.

Anger. Ferocious, feral, savage, and unmerciful anger.

It filled the room like a living, breathing entity.

 _Edward._

 **~Edward~**

It took me all of ten seconds to cross the street and get inside Charlie's house. I even texted Carlisle, then tossed my phone.

 _He's here._

Once inside, I heard his disgusting words. I smelled the dank, evil, emptiness of his soul. My fury grew as I saw how close he was to her. He had her trapped against the wall, his knife on her skin.

The rapid, terrified pounding of Bella's heartbeat echoed in my ears. Her horror was so great I saw her thoughts as clearly, as though they were my own. Pure, unadulterated terror, so intense and appalling, she was unable to think beyond his sickening threats, or to try and fight back. Her new strength was forgotten in her terror, and she had no control over her reactions. I saw her stupid error of why she was there, ignoring my warnings about leaving the house. Above all, I saw her fear she was going to die, and be separated from me.

 _Not going to happen._

I moved fast, and Phil shouted as I grabbed his arm, wrenching his knife away and snapping the bones in multiple places. He fell to the floor, and I stood in front of Bella protectively. Her entire body shook in fear, and I reached behind me, laying my hand on her hip.

"You're safe."

Her hands gripped my arms, her increased strength lost in her fear. Instead, she trembled and clutched at me, too terrified to think or react clearly.

"Bella, I need you to leave. Go home, lock the door, and wait for me. Do _not_ leave again. Do you understand?"

Her teeth were chattering, her body shaking so hard I wondered if she could walk on her own. But she had to go, she couldn't witness what was about to occur in that room.

"No matter what happens, do not leave the house."

"But-but you . . ."

"Bella," I hissed, my anger boiling over. " _Now._ "

My mother's voice broke in. "Bella, child. Come with me."

Gratitude coursed through my body at my mother's unexpected arrival. Esme would care for Bella while I took care of the piece of scum.

Phil was still sprawled on the floor, groaning in pain. I picked up his knife and tossed it away. I wouldn't need it.

As gently as I could, I pushed Bella in Esme's direction. When Phil lunged, I delivered a swift kick to his ribs, hearing the satisfying crunch of his bones as my foot made contact.

"Stay down, you animal," I said through a growl.

"Edward."

I looked at my mother.

"Not in front of Bella."

I met Bella's terrified gaze, and I felt the shift that always occurred when I was close to her.

"Go with my mother. I'll be there soon, kitten."

"P-promise?" she whispered, the sound painful.

"Yes." I bent low, kissing her head. "He can't hurt me Bella, and I'll make sure he never hurts you again."

She allowed Esme to escort her away.

I stared down at the piece of human garbage. He was gasping for air, his ribs in pieces inside his body. I could already feel his death approaching.

"Who are you?" He gasped.

I leaned down, smiling the smile I knew would terrify him.

"Your judge, jury, and executioner." I paused and smiled wider, enjoying the look of panic and horror on his face.

"And you've been found guilty. It's time to carry out your sentence."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. See you next week, when Edward will spend some quality time with Phil. Heh heh heh.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning – graphic violence – if this is a trigger for you skip this chapter, or only read the last part. **

 ****Edward****

I punished Phil for everything. Every slap, push, and threat he gave to Bella, I extracted pain from him in retribution. The monster in me reveled in the blood and the sounds of his suffering.

For the terror she lived in, I broke every single bone in his body. One at a time. I started with his hands, snapping each digit, taking my time as he begged me to stop. I ignored him and moved to his feet, crushing each toe. I stamped on his legs, listening to his bones crunch, the monster in me howling in delight at his pleas to leave him alone.

For the years he took from her with her father, I sliced cuts in his flesh using his own knife—deep enough to bleed and cause horrific pain, but not enough to kill him.

For the emotional abuse he caused her, I partially crushed his larynx so he couldn't do anything except gurgle his agony—I was tired of his moans and pleas anyway. He deserved no mercy, because he had never shown Bella any.

I paced around his body, knowing his time was almost over. I leaned down, making sure I had what was left of his attention. The smelling salts I had brought to the house a few days ago helped me keep him somewhat alert.

"I can hear your thoughts, Phil. All of them. You deserved this and more. If I could keep you alive for days and torture you, I would. I want you to know the money you keep thinking of, the huge pile of cash you were going to use to disappear after hurting my Bella? I'm giving it to her. She is going to benefit. I'm sure she'll find lots of things to spend it on."

I knew she would refuse it, probably want to give it to a charity, but he had no clue.

His eyes blazed with hatred, but he was too weak to move. He was rapidly fading, unable to breathe and the pain was overwhelming him.

"You hurt, abused, and used an innocent child years ago—someone you should have protected. And because you are stupid, you couldn't leave it alone." I shook my head. "You made a mistake coming here, and touching what is mine, thinking you could hurt her." I raised my leg and stomped, feeling his remaining ribs shatter.

Blood seeped from his mouth.

"Edward."

My father's voice startled me.

"Enough. You've had your revenge. Finish it and let it go."

I shook my head. "It will never be enough."

He stepped forward. " _Make_ it be enough. Remember who you are. Bella needs you. Not the man seeking revenge, but her lover, her protector."

"I'm not a man." I indicated Phil and his dying body. "I'm a monster."

"We all are," he snapped. "I fight the monster in me every day. I control it, not the other way around. You do, as well."

"The monster won today."

" _Because it had to_. As much as I hate to admit it, this man had to die. But let it be enough now. Find your strength and go to the woman who needs you. She is falling apart."

"I have to end this."

He tossed me the knife. "Then do it. You can't kill him anymore. He's already dead."

I stared down at the carcass. He was right.

A moment later, Phil's own knife cut through flesh and bone, piercing his heart and extinguishing his evil forever. His empty shell was all that remained. Raising my arm, I slashed and tore, and in minutes his body was in pieces, and it no longer resembled that of a human being.

I stood, panting and spent over his body, my hand clenching the knife so hard, it began to crack under my grip. Carlisle spoke again.

"I put clothes in the bathroom. Shower and clean yourself up and get to Bella. You can't go to her in this state."

I looked down, seeing my blood-soaked clothes and skin for the first time. He was right—if Bella saw me like this, she would freak out. I glanced around the room. Blood dripped from the walls. Pieces of flesh and bone were strewn around. It was a room of nightmares and horror.

"The remains . . ."

"I'll take care of it, then make sure the fire starts. It will be slow but as it builds, there will be nothing left of the house or anything inside it."

"You can't be near the flames."

"I won't be. I have it planned. You need to leave with Bella. Drive to the campground we agreed on. Wait for my call."

My body shook as I took in what I had done.

"Father . . ."

His hand was heavy on my shoulder. "Edward, all your life you have thought of yourself as a monster. You're wrong. You were made from love. The love your mother and I shared. Still share. Something so beautiful could _never_ have produced a monster." His impassioned words stopped me. "I know you struggle. We do, as well. But we find our salvation with each other. I would kill anything and anyone who threatened to harm Esme. It doesn't make me a monster. It makes me a male in love." His voice quietened. "I would do the same for you."

I met his gaze and indicated the body. "But I enjoyed that. Every second of it." I had. The monster in me had taken great pleasure in every drop of blood he shed, the gruesomeness of the violence.

"There was a vampire once that decided your mother should belong to him rather than me. Do you know what I felt when I tore his head from his body?"

I shook my head.

"Satisfaction. Complete and utter satisfaction. No guilt, no remorse. He threatened her, and us. I ended him. And I would do it again. So I _do_ understand."

"You never said . . ."

"I never told anyone. Not even your mother. But I'm telling you now, so you know. We all struggle. Sometimes it gets the best of us." He tightened his hand. "But, my son, you are not a monster, unless you allow yourself to be."

His words sank in and without a backward glance I went upstairs and let the hot water wash away the blood and flesh clinging to my skin. I pulled on the sweats and shirt, then went downstairs.

Carlisle handed me the sweater that brought Bella over to her house in the first place. "This was on the floor in the kitchen. Be patient. Ease her mind and let tonight go, Edward. Don't dwell on it. Move forward and leave him behind."

"I will."

"You've found the light you needed. Leave the darkness."

I nodded.

"Go."

 **~o0o~**

Bella stared out the window. She hadn't said a word since I walked into the house. She had allowed me to embrace her, but her body was stiff in my arms. I took the small bag from my mother, hurried Bella out to the large SUV, and we drove along backroads until we reached the spot Carlisle and I had agreed on. The story would be Bella and I were taking advantage of the nice weather and camping, and we would arrive back to discover the accident that had destroyed her house.

I shut off the engine and turned to her. Her mind was blank. There was no static, no thoughts flickering through. It was as if she had shut down. She still hadn't moved or acknowledged my presence. Was she frightened of me now? By exacting revenge, had I lost her?

"Bella."

She jumped. I drew in a deep breath, trying to find the patience I needed to handle this situation.

"There is a tent, or I can leave you in the car, and stay outside."

Her brow furrowed. When she spoke, her voice was low and rough. I knew she'd been crying. I had seen it in my mother's thoughts, heard my father's words. Still, the sound of her voice made me wince.

"Do you want to leave me alone?" She whispered.

"No." I frowned. "What is it, kitten? Why are you holding yourself back from me? Do I disgust you now?"

"Can you forgive me?"

"Forgive _you_? For going over to the house when I told you not to? It was an error in judgment. I know that."

"No. For what you had to do. To protect me. Because of me, you became the thing you hate the most."

In one movement, I slid back my seat, unbuckled her belt, and dragged her onto my lap. She was shaking, her body almost convulsing as she attempted to quell her emotions. She wrapped her arms around my neck, burying her face into my chest.

I found the words she needed. "Let it out, kitten. I have you." I pulled her closer. "I love you."

Her cries were violent. The words she sobbed incoherent. I let her cry. I knew humans—women especially—needed the outlet. She had been living in fear for so long, and it was going to take her some time to feel safe. She didn't even feel it when I slipped from the car, still holding her, and settled us into the backseat. I stroked her back, murmured her name, and let her weep.

When her sobs quieted, I reached for the tissues, internally thanking my mother for putting them in the vehicle. I would never have thought of that. Bella sniffled into the white puffs, and shuddered out a long breath.

"What did you do to him?" she asked, barely audible.

Cupping her face, I looked into her eyes. She was pale and drawn, her eyes red from crying, and she looked exhausted. It reminded me of the first time I met her.

"All you have to know, is that he is gone. He will _never_ hurt you again. You don't have to live in fear anymore, and you never have to run again."

She wrapped her hands around my wrists. "You won't tell me?"

"I don't want you to think of me that way. I did what I had to do to make you safe."

"Do you hate me for it?"

I pressed my mouth to hers, tasting the salt of her tears. " _Never_. Hate is never a word I will associate with you, Bella. I would do it again tomorrow, next week, next year, if that is what it takes." I tightened my hold on her cheeks. "Without remorse. Do you understand me? It's part of me, part of who I am." I sighed in acceptance. "And for the first time, I'm grateful for that part. I have the ability to keep you safe and protect you—always. Nothing will ever harm you, Bella. I won't allow it."

"I was so scared for you."

"Tell me, kitten," I demanded quietly, her concern touching me. "I don't understand."

"No matter what you said, I was worried something would happen to you, you'd be hurt, and it would be my fault. The thought of losing you was too overwhelming even to think clearly. And you were gone for so long."

I didn't know how to tell her it felt as if I was only gone a few minutes, when the truth was I had let the monster take control and lost track of time. I had been shocked when I realized I had tortured Phil for two hours. If my father hadn't shown up, I might still be doing so, even if he was dead. I would have ripped him apart with my bare hands, not stopping until he was in shreds.

"I had a lot to say," I lied smoothly. "I made sure he heard everything he had to account for."

She shut her eyes. She knew I was lying, and I hoped she would let it go. I couldn't tell her what I had done. She would never be able to live with the images my words would plant in her head. "Okay," she agreed. "I won't ask any more questions." Her eyes filled with tears again. "I'm so happy you're safe."

I held her tighter. "We both are, kitten."

She nestled closer, and I let her relax. "Do you want me to pitch the tent?"

"No."

"I can put the seats down and we can stay in here." I indicated the moon roof. "We can lay and look at the stars if you can't sleep."

She gazed up at me, her dark eyes glittering in the muted light. "I just want you to hold me."

Tenderness, only she could bring forth in me, filled my chest. "I can do that. My shirt is wet, though."

She pulled back and I tore it over my head, tossing it in the back. I resettled and pulled her to me, the heat of her body seeping into my skin. With her wrapped around me in the dark, the tension eased away. _This_ is what I did it for. Her.

Bella gradually relaxed with me, the long shudders from her weeping eased, and her body molded to mine. She idly traced her fingers on my chest, the sensation light in the dimness. I shifted, keeping her close, sliding my hand under her shirt and pressing into the soft, warm skin of her back. She touched her mouth to my skin, the touches gentle and sweet.

Like a long, slow wave, the air around us shifted. Our touches turned from tenderness to need. Passion and desire pulsated between us. She lifted her head, our gazes locked, and I tugged her to my mouth, kissing her.

There was no frenzy, no tearing of clothes or earth shattering orgasms. Instead, I felt the intense need simply to be joined with her, to claim her in a way I never had until now. I kissed her body as I helped her remove her pants and shirt. I guided her hips as she sank onto my cock, sheathing me deep within her. We moved languidly, our mouths rarely apart, our hands clasped. I let her ride me and bring us both to a climax that seemed endless, and life-affirming. For the first time, I shed everything else and became the man Bella loved. The human she saw. I let down my guard, held her close and murmured the love I felt for her. How she completed me.

It was the joining of our two souls, who were lost, and now found. It was what we needed. I allowed her to erase the darkness in my soul, and she let my love lift her beyond her fears.

After, she slept in my arms, finally peaceful and at ease. Her mind was at rest, the fear gone, and she dreamed only of soft images. My mind was at peace, my body sated. Both the monster and human were content—a rare occurrence.

I pulled a blanket from the back, wrapping it around her.

I held her close, letting her rest.

I stared up at the stars, thinking of the future, knowing for the first time, I wouldn't be facing it alone.

* * *

 **See you next week. Thank you for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

**~Edward~**

After Bella was in a deep sleep, I slipped from her, and staged the campsite. I was certain it wasn't needed, but I decided to err on the side of caution. Once the tent was up and I built a fire, I sat beside it on one of the small stools, staring at the flames, wondering if the house that made Bella so sad was burning—if the man who had struck such terror in her life was now a pile of ash and bits of bone.

I hoped so, because I wanted him to burn in hell.

I listened for her, hurrying to the SUV when she began to fidget and stir, worry creeping back into her subconscious. I leaned in the vehicle, and pulled her into my arms, keeping the blanket tucked around her and carried her to the fire. She blinked and woke up, staring around her.

"What did you do?" she asked, her voice raspy.

"Just in case they were curious and wanted to know where we'd been camping. I staged it. If they came to look, they can see we've been here."

She shook her head. The tent was up, a small cooler and makeshift kitchen area set, and the campfire complete with a ring of rocks to keep the area safe.

"That was a lot of work."

I chuckled into her hair, inhaling the soft fragrance of her. "Took me about twenty minutes. Now we can reap the benefits."

"Oh?"

I reached into the cooler and handed her a bag of huge, fluffy marshmallows. "You told me once you like these toasted. I even got some sticks ready." I made a face. "I have hotdogs too if you want those."

"Oh, I like hotdogs. Did you bring mustard?"

Pleased she might actually eat something, even as horrid as a hotdog, I smiled. "Then I'll cook you one. You can have marshmallows for dessert."

"What about you?"

I grinned into her neck. "I'm still good from my Bella-feast last night. But"—I nipped the skin— "I could be persuaded to have you for dessert. With maybe a sip or two of your sweetness, like the finest of dessert wines to finish me off."

She responded instantly, her body tightening, and she moaned low in her throat. "Edward," she murmured, shifting in my arms.

I stroked my knuckles down her cheek. "I love how you respond, kitten." I kissed her hard. "First, you eat your disgusting hotdogs."

"They aren't disgusting."

"Well, these ones aren't as bad. I bought the most expensive kind, and they are supposed to contain meat as opposed to the ninety-nine cent priced ones. I couldn't bear the thought of you eating those."

She snorted. "This from the man who drinks from wildlife and thinks that makes him a vegetarian."

I burst out laughing. I loved it when she became snarky.

I tapped her nose. "Enough. Let's get you fed."

 **~o0o~**

Snuggled between my legs, Bella crowed as she pulled another toasted marshmallow away from the flames. She had eaten two hotdogs, and was now devouring her sixth marshmallow. She begged me to try one, but it was like trying to down a mouthful of wet sugar. I couldn't even finish it.

But she loved them.

Finally replete, she leaned back into my chest. "I know this was only for an excuse, but could we do this again?"

"If you want. I didn't think you'd be much of an outdoor girl."

"Well, as long as we can sleep in the SUV and I can have lots of marshmallows, I'm game."

"Then we will."

She was quiet for a minute, gazing up at the stars.

"What do we do now?" Bella asked

"It's almost five. We can stay here another several hours, then pack up and head back. I have no doubt when we arrive, there will be people waiting to talk to us. Are you ready?"

"Yes. I can tell them we went away for a couple nights camping and our phones didn't work here."

"Good."

"I'll act shocked and upset over the house—" her voice caught, and she cleared her throat.

"Which is the truth."

"In some ways." She sighed. "There was a time I loved living there."

"Then, think of those days, and forget the rest. Charlie would want you to be happy. You'll have the money from the sale of the land at least. Go back to school, buy something you've always wanted—whatever you desire."

"Buy another house?"

I tightened my arms. "No. _That_ isn't needed. Your home is with me. Always. In fact, you can just put the money in the bank and let it grow. I'll look after you."

She started to speak, and I pressed my lips to her ear. "I _will_ look after you, Bella. That is my job now. Let me do it."

"I want to work in the bar," she insisted, her stubborn nature showing.

"Fine." I knew I couldn't expect her to sit and do nothing. "But if you decide to go back to school, you can. You can do anything you want now."

She sighed. "That might take me a while to get used to."

"I know."

"I might like to go back to school."

"Then do it. Whatever you want, kitten."

"I don't know if the land will sell. It's not a very popular area being out of town."

"I'm buying it."

"Edward!" she objected, sounding displeased.

"I planned to before you came back. I was waiting for the house to go up for sale. I like my privacy, so it only makes sense. I will give you fair market value."

"I bet," she mumbled.

I chuckled at her temper. "As I said, it will give us privacy. Although I think my parents are thinking of having a home in Forks, too."

"How would you feel about that?"

"I would like it. I've held them at arms' length far too long. They want to be part of my life, and they adore you, so it's time."

"I love them," she admitted. "They make me feel like I belong."

"You do. You belong to me, and to my family."

She tilted her head up, her dark eyes questioning. "And you belong to me?"

Her words caught me off guard. I had never belonged to anyone. I had never wanted to. But then again, I had never met Bella. My mate. I bent down and kissed her. "Yes."

"Okay, then."

I rested my chin on her head. "Okay, then."

 **~o0o~**

I turned onto the street.

"You ready?"

"Yes."

Her voice quivered, and I knew she wasn't going to have any problem acting upset. She already was. I didn't like her feeling that way, but it was going to help finish this.

Ahead was exactly what I expected. A firetruck and police car, with people milling about. I pulled the SUV up alongside the curb, and we both got out of the vehicle, staring.

Even though I expected it, the sight that met my eyes surprised me. There was nothing left of the house. It had collapsed completely, and all that remained was a charred pile of rubble, still smoldering and hot.

Bella froze, tears coursing down her face. I hurried over, pulling her in my arms. Carlisle and an officer approached us.

"Carlisle, what happened?" I asked.

"We think the wiring," he stated. "I was telling Officer Uley here about the problems we had found, and why Bella had been staying with you."

"Fuck. I was so worried about this happening." I bent and pressed a kiss to Bella's head. "Thank God, baby, you weren't there." I pulled her closer. "Thank God you were with me."

Sam met my eyes, his gaze open and understanding. I knew him well from the bar, as both a customer and when we needed some law enforcement. "There's nothing left, Edward."

Bella pulled back. "N-nothing?"

"I'm sorry. I know it was your father's place. I wish I could tell you we were able to save something."

"The fire must have broken out while we were sleeping. Esme woke up and saw it, but by then, it was totally engulfed. It collapsed before the firetruck could get here," Carlisle spoke up.

Sam nodded. "One of the drawbacks of living in such an isolated place. No one to see."

I heaved out a long breath. "I never thought of that, to be honest."

"Of course not. It's not something you think of, is it?"

"No," I agreed.

"What happens now?" Bella asked, her voice quivery. She stared at the rubble, white-faced and distraught.

"We have to let it burn out, then we investigate." At Bella's obvious distress, he hurried to add, "It's simple procedure. I agree with Carlisle. I remember Charlie having trouble with wiring a while back." He frowned. "Did you, ah, have insurance?"

"No," Bella whispered. "Charlie didn't, and I hadn't done anything about it."

"I'm so sorry." He swallowed, clearly uncomfortable. "Not that your personal things can be replaced."

For some reason, those words made Bella cry even harder. I couldn't remind her that her pictures and memories were safe in my house, so I simply held her.

I met Sam's gaze with a concerned stare. "Can she go with Esme? Do you need to ask us anything?"

"Of course," he said. "We don't have any questions. We know you weren't even here."

"No, we went camping for a couple days." I indicated the burned house. "We didn't expect to come home to this."

"I know. Take Bella inside."

"I'll be back."

I swooped her up in my arms and carried her to where my mother was waiting.

"Did things go to plan?" I asked my mother quietly, setting Bella on the sofa, and kneeling in front of her. I pushed back her hair, studying her face. She smiled at me, her lips trembling.

"Sorry," she whispered. "It was still a shock."

"I know, kitten. You did well. It lent the realism we needed." I kissed her forehead. "Are you okay?"

"I will be."

"Everything went better than we planned," my mother assured me. "The fire burned so hot and fast, even we were surprised."

"Good. And, ah . . .?"

"Your father made sure nothing will be found."

I stood and kissed her cheek. "Thank you."

She cupped my face. "Go and see what is happening. I'll take care of her."

"Okay."

 **~o0o~**

The next few days went by quickly. They investigators had very few questions. After a cursory investigation, faulty wiring was listed as the cause. Because there was no insurance, it was over and done promptly.

The money I found in the trunk of the car Phil had hidden, Bella refused to touch, but my mother convinced her to pick out some charities and they received sudden cash windfalls. The car Phil had stolen was found abandoned and burned out on a deserted strip of highway miles away from Forks. How it got there remained a mystery. No one reported Phil missing, and never would. He was just another criminal who disappeared and was forgotten.

The biggest mystery was Bella. I thought she had come to grips with Phil and his death, and the loss of her house. But for days I would watch her from my perch on the roof as she walked around the property across the street, looking sad and lost. For the first time, her mind was entirely closed to me, even in sleep. Awake, I could barely even sense the static I associated with her. I was perplexed and growing impatient.

I studied her as she stood across the street, staring at the empty lot. As soon as the investigation closed, I had the rubble removed, and the hole filled, thinking it would help Bella move forward. But it seemed to have failed. She toed at the dirt, then turned and disappeared into the woods for one of her walks. It took everything in me not to jump from the roof and follow her. Phil was dead, and she wasn't in danger, but my first instinct when she disappeared from my sight was to find and protect her; even if it was from a stray tree limb that caused her to stumble, or worse a wild animal. Although my father reminded me she stayed close enough any of us could reach her even if an animal crossed her path.

I pushed down on the roof tiles, preparing to go after her when my mother settled beside me, and patted my hand.

"Relax, Edward. No need to have to replace the roof this week. We have enough to deal with."

"I don't understand what is going on." I growled. "She isn't herself. Everything about her is off. Even her scent is different."

"Edward, the girl— _the human_ —you love, is struggling."

"Why?" I snarled. "I thought she understood this had to happen."

"Understanding and coming to terms with it are two different things. You are forgetting something."

"And that would be?"

"Bella is experiencing an emotion you don't feel—guilt."

"Why is _she_ guilty? She didn't do anything."

"She feels guilty because you took a human life to protect her."

"He deserved it."

"That doesn't make any difference."

"That makes so much sense," I stated dryly.

"Sometimes emotions don't make sense."

"Which is why I dislike them."

My mother sighed. "Edward, if you truly love this girl, it is part of her. And regardless if you change her, or she becomes more like you, I think it's so deeply ingrained, you had better learn how to deal, because it's not going to go away."

I yanked on my hair. _"Fuck."_

"I have to admit, you're being more patient with her than I expected."

"Trust me, it is not without difficulty."

She laughed. "Why don't you take her away, really away, this time? Take her somewhere where there are no memories or anything associated with her life, or this place."

"Do you think it would help?"

"I don't think it would hurt. The change of scenery might be what she needs." She tilted her head. "That, and the man she loves taking care of her, listening, and wanting to help? I'm sure it will do her a world of good."

"Where should I take her?" I mused, watching the red color of her jacket through the foliage. She seemed to be wandering aimlessly. It bothered me, the constant movement.

"Somewhere beautiful. What about the cabin in Jasper? I could arrange to have it opened for you. It was always your favorite of our homes."

I thought about it. We could drive there easily. Bella could sleep the miles away. She couldn't pace in a car, so she would rest. Or maybe trapped in the vehicle, she would talk. In addition, the cabin was set in a remote, scenic area, guaranteeing our privacy. Although, "cabin" might be too loose a term. It was huge, complete with an outdoor Jacuzzi and a sauna, and had been a long stay home for us many times. Set in the mountains, my mother was right—it had always been one of my favorite places and I had spent many years there in my early life.

"I'd like that. What about you and Dad?"

She laughed. "We'll look after things at the bar for you. The people here are different. They don't shy away from us. We're both enjoying our time. I'm going to start quilting next week!"

I chuckled. "Okay. Make the arrangements." I stood and brushed off my pants. "I'll go tell Bella." I sighed, feeling worried. "I hope she isn't argumentative over this trip."

My mother stood and patted her perfect hair. "Remember, patience. And I like her arguing with you. Keeps you in your place."

I mock swatted at her, and with a grin, she effortlessly sidestepped my hand. I rather liked Bella's argumentative side at times. But when it came to her health and safety, I preferred her to be compliant.

But I was fast discovering, I didn't always get what I wanted.

I hopped down from the roof, grinning at the exhilaration of the action. With no one around it felt good to act natural. I hurried across the road and stepped into the woods, locating Bella within seconds. She was perched on a fallen log, her legs drawn to her knees. Her head rested on her folded hands. I paused, searching the air for her mind and scent. Both seemed neutral. Straddling the log, I folded my hands over hers. She smiled.

"You found me."

"Were you really hiding, kitten?"

"No."

"What _exactly_ are you doing?"

"Remembering. Charlie and I used to tramp through these woods. We'd find rocks and fossils. We'd collect leaves in the fall, and gather pinecones I would make into pretty ornaments. At Christmas, we'd chop down a tree and decorate it." She wrinkled her nose. "There were some really bad trees."

"We can do all those again, if you want."

She shrugged.

"Why are you so sad, Bella?" I asked, unable to stop myself from probing anymore. "Was I wrong to kill Phil?"

"No."

"Yet, you're suffering. Feeling guilt you shouldn't, unable to move forward." I paused. "Unable to forgive me."

Her eyes widened. She moved closer, shaking her head. She pulled her hands away, grasping at my shoulders. "No, Edward! No! That's what you think?"

"I don't know what else _to_ think."

"There is nothing to forgive. I'm just . . . lost, Edward. I thought I was coming here to escape my past. Instead, I brought it with me. And because of that, you had to protect me. And I've turned your life upside down."

"You've done nothing of the sort. You have brought focus to my life." I lifted her hands to my mouth, and kissed her knuckles. "You've given me something to live _for_ , kitten."

"I have?"

"Why can't you see that? You brought me closer to my parents. You bring me a joy I didn't know I could experience. You love me for _me_. For being Edward."

"But I made you kill. More than once."

"And I will again, if I have to." I cocked my head to the side. "That is the vampire in me, kitten. It is as ingrained in me as it is in my father. Or even my mother. If my father were threatened, she wouldn't hesitate to protect him." I sucked in a deep breath. "It's part of who we are, Bella. For years, my whole life, I have struggled with that part of who I am. I felt like a monster. But for the first time I'm grateful for that part of me. I will protect you. Always—without question."

She studied me quietly.

"The question is, can you live with that part of me, Bella?"

"I'm not scared of you. Or that part of you."

"But?"

"I'm worried you'll grow tired of how lopsided our relationship is."

"Lopsided?"

"The fragile human and the semi-immortal who cannot be hurt."

"But I can be."

"You said. . . "

" _You_ can hurt me, Bella. Without you I _am_ vulnerable. Our needs for each other are different, but we are equals in many ways."

She didn't say anything.

I squeezed her hands. "I want to take you away from all of this for a while. My parents have offered us their cabin in Canada. It's beautiful there."

"Can you do that?"

I chuckled. "My 'brother and his wife' are very popular, and no one is going to miss me. Given what has happened, the fact I take you away will seem normal, so yes, I can. If you want to."

She sighed, resting her chin on her hands. "It might help."

"Then, we'll leave tomorrow. You can sleep while I drive."

"How long will we be gone?"

I shrugged. "We have no time limit. We can be gone for as long as you need." I hunched low so she could see the sincerity in my eyes. "If this place is too much, we can leave permanently, Bella. Start new somewhere else."

"But your businesses . . ."

"Can be sold or run by others. I have a few in different places. We can find a new town. But we don't have to decide that right now. Let's go away and just be Edward and Bella for a while, then we can decide."

"I hate to think you would give up your home for me."

"Kitten. _You_ are my home. My parents will follow wherever we go. We will have a life together regardless of the place we live. _We_ are what is important."

"I love you," she whispered, the words making my sluggish heart beat faster. She hadn't said them for days.

I lifted her from the log, wrapping her in my embrace.

"I love you."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. See you next week!**


	12. Chapter 12

**~Edward~**

Once we crossed the border, she slept. Aside from the coffees I stopped for, and the bagels she nibbled, the drive was quiet. I played music and hummed, making sure she rested. As much as I missed the sound of her voice, knowing she was giving into her exhaustion and letting her body get the rest it needed pleased me. When I wrapped my hand around hers, I saw her memories again, but they were lighter, easier than the ones she dreamed in Forks. Hidden ones from before Renee took her away—Charlie tossing her in the air. The day he gave her the precious bunny, which I knew was sat on our bed back in Forks and was something she would keep the rest of her life. I saw her laughing as a teen with Charlie and even a few glimpses into her days at school.

I was glad the darker thoughts were absent. As usual, my mother had been right. I only hoped this positive direction continued.

"I think I might be getting addicted to this Tim Horton's coffee," Bella spoke up. "Charlie used to bring it across the border all the time."

I hummed and drained my cup. "I like the dark roast."

She turned, her legs drawn up in the seat, and smiled at me. "I haven't been much company. Sorry."

I ran my knuckles over her cheek with a smile. "You can make it up to me when we get to the cabin."

"Are we almost there?"

"About two hours away."

"Should we get groceries?"

"Mom had the people who look after the place stock it for us. If there is anything we want, we can go get it, but I gave her a list, so we should be good to start."

"Did you get some bagels?"

I laughed. "A few dozen. It should keep you going for a day or two."

She grinned. "Funny."

I glanced over. She stilled looked sleepy, but her eyes were brighter, and the circles under them already fading.

She studied me in silence, her gaze indulgent. She reached out and grasped my hand, holding it to her cheek. I cupped the soft skin, feeling her warmth. She turned her face and pressed a kiss to my palm. When she spoke, her voice was low.

"We're going to be alone."

"Yes."

"We haven't really been alone for weeks."

The tone in her voice was different. Huskier, deeper. Filled with need. Her scent changed, becoming pungent and rich, laden with desire.

It blossomed and filled the cabin of the SUV, making my cock swell with desire. She was right—we hadn't truly been alone for anything longer than a few hours in weeks. Once we reached the cabin, and shut the door behind us, we would be completely free to be us—with no time limits, no worrying about when my parents would return from a hunt or the bar. No maniac to watch for. Just her and I, and all the time in the world.

"We'll be alone soon enough," I responded, shifting in my seat. "I hope you're ready, because I have plans, and sleep isn't one of them."

She dragged my hand down her body, letting it rest on the juncture of her thighs. Her heat soaked my skin.

"So ready," she whispered. "I want you, Edward."

I pressed on the accelerator—hard.

Two hours had just become too long.

 **~o0o~**

We didn't make it to the cottage. Her yearning was too strong, and I couldn't ignore her need. I pulled over into a secluded area and dragged Bella onto my lap. Seconds later, I was deep inside her. She was wild, crying out my name, rubbing her teeth on my neck as she rode me hard. I scored my lip, letting her lap at my blood, which sent her into another frenzy. I didn't need her blood, the intensity of her desire driving me to release fast.

We barely got into the cottage and I had her again, pushed against the wall, her cries echoing off the wooden beams. Then I carried her upstairs and laid her on the bed in my old room. She was already asleep. I carried in the bags, then crawled in beside her. She curled into my side, her body molded to mine, and sighed in contentment. I had to chuckle when she lifted her wrist, pressing it to my mouth. "Wanna nap?" she mumbled sleepily, her voice teasing.

I dropped a kiss to her head. "Later, kitten. I'll have a nice, refreshing sleep later. I'd rather watch you."

She hummed and was gone in seconds. I was happy to relax and hold her. Her mind was at peace—no thoughts or memories, good or bad, drifting through her brain. There was a calm emptiness instead, which pleased me.

I looked around the room, glad to see it hadn't changed. The bed faced the huge bank of windows—dense, green forest and sweeping vistas of mountains for as far as the eye could see. Bella would love it. I had spent many years here as a young hybrid. It was one of my favorite places in the world, and this cabin held a lot of memories for me. I wanted to share them with her.

I planned on building a fire outside and sitting in the cool, crisp air later tonight. I had even remembered the marshmallows and hotdogs. However, for me, I opted for some of the fresh venison Esme had made sure to have stocked in the fridge among other things. My body needed the nourishment.

And later, I planned on my favorite dessert.

Bella.

She slept, waking refreshed, hungry, and once again, craving hot dogs. I resisted rolling my eyes and pulled them from the freezer.

"Do you want them on buns or just off the stick again?"

"Are you using the barbeque?"

"No, I thought you'd enjoy a bonfire."

"Stick," she said happily. "With mustard."

"I'll char my meal on the open flames," I mused. "It only needs a minute or two. It'll add another layer of flavor."

"Why does your meat look so dark red? Is it going bad?"

"It's not beef, it's venison."

"Venison as in deer meat?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

"I could cook you a piece."

"I don't want to eat Bambi, thank you."

I laughed. "Disney and the art of animation, has humanized all animals, especially wild ones, to the point you forget one of their main purposes on earth."

"Which is?"

"To sustain you, frankly. For you to eat."

She shivered. "And what is the purpose of humans then?"

This was dangerous territory. I refused to dampen her mood with a serious discussion on what some species think humans were on earth for. Instead I grinned, and bent down, nipping at her neck. "I can't speak for others, but your purpose is to sustain _me_." I slid my hand over the curve of her ass, squeezing it playfully. "In every aspect."

That worked and she giggled, pushing me away. "Disney or not, I'll stick to my hotdogs."

"Should I tell you what you're eating in those tubes of processed meat?"

She covered her ears. "No!"

I laughed at her childish actions.

"Okay, kitten, keep living in denial." I dropped a kiss on her head. "Didn't Charlie ever eat venison?"

"If he did, he didn't tell me. I have never been big on red meat. I use some ground beef in sauces, but it's rare I eat steak or anything like that. I would usually make myself pasta or chicken and he would eat his entree. If it was beef or, _whatever_ , he cooked it. He liked it barbequed even in the winter." She grinned. "Except hot dogs. I have always liked those as long as they're on a spit and kinda burned."

"I see. I'll just carry on that tradition, then. Meat for me, ah . . . mystery tubes for you."

She laughed.

"But you aren't eating those the whole time." I raised my eyebrows with a smirk "I want some real protein in you."

"Tomorrow."

I knew tomorrow would probably be the next day, or the one after. But I would make sure she ate, so it was fine.

"Okay, Bella." I kissed her again. "Okay."

Later, she wrinkled her nose at the wild venison on my plate. "Is that good?"

"It's bloody and gamey, so yes." I winked. "Not as delicious as you, but good."

Her cheeks colored.

I held out my fork. "Want a bite?"

She shuddered. "No."

Unable to resist, I pulled her chair close and kissed her warm flesh. "Eat your hot dogs. I have an extra-long spit to roast your marshmallows later. You can roast six at a time."

Her smile was wide and bright. It warmed me to see it. It was a rare thing these days, but I hoped it would appear more.

We weren't leaving until it did.

 **~o0o~**

We sat under the dark sky, bright with stars. Bella nestled between my legs, wrapped in a blanket, taking the occasional sip of my brandy. She was quiet but relaxed, her head leaning on my chest. She had eaten a frightening amount of marshmallows before she decided she was replete. I was glad to see her appetite coming back. We had only been here for two days, and already I could see the change in her. My mother had been right—this was what she needed. What we both needed.

Her sigh drifted over my skin.

"Are you okay, kitten?"

"I want to say something, but I am afraid you won't like it."

"Just say it."

"I want to thank you, Edward."

I paused before I spoke. "For?"

She tilted her head, meeting my gaze. "For protecting me. Loving me. Taking care of me. For being what I needed you to be, even when I didn't know."

I pulled her tighter. "I will be anything you need—always, Bella."

"And I want to thank you for this. I love it here. I love being here with you."

I bent and captured her mouth with mine. "I love you."

"Forever," she whispered.

"Yes. You are my forever."

"Edward. . ." Her voice trailed off in a nervous tone.

"Talk to me, kitten. What is on your mind?"

"Your forever is longer than mine."

I hid my surprise, keeping my voice neutral. "I know."

"But it doesn't have to be. I talked to your parents. Carlisle was very honest with me."

 _Of course he would be_.

I was quiet, trying to decide how I felt about my parents talking to her about that. Then I decided it was a positive thing.

"Do you know what you're asking, Bella? What that means?"

She turned in my arms and met my gaze. "If your father turned me, I would be immortal."

"Yes, you would outlive me."

"No." She shook her head. "I would live exactly as long as you. As soon as you were gone, I would go, as well."

"Kitten . . ."

"I talked to your parents, Edward. They told me it could be done. I could be . . . destroyed."

I shut my eyes, unable to believe they had told her that information. "Don't talk like that. I cannot even fathom that idea."

"Your father said the same thing, but he did tell me the truth. He also said he would not be the one if, and when, the time came. That he could not do it."

"He values life. Of any kind—and he is extraordinarily fond of you. He would not be able to."

"I think your mother could. She understands my thoughts and she knows I can't be without you."

My arms tightened on her.

Her voice was quiet. "What other choice do we have?"

"Have you noticed any changes, Bella? Changes in how you feel—physically? Mentally?"

"I feel stronger. I think I look a little different, too."

"My father wonders if my blood is making you like me. More than human, but not a full vampire."

"What would that mean?" She wondered.

I shrugged. "At this point, we still don't know. What I would like is for it to mean you will be with me for hundreds of years. That perhaps we can have a long life together, until such point as my father has to change you. That he could try and maybe change me. I don't know if that is possible." I sighed. "My parents struggle with what they are, Bella. The truth is, as complex as my life is, it is easier than the burden they carry daily. If I can spare you that, I want to."

I cupped her face, needing to touch her. "But, I'm a selfish creature, Bella. I can't risk losing you. I would rather you be a vampire and know you will be with me for my entire existence than to be without you."

"I can't be in a world where you don't exist, Edward."

I pressed my forehead to hers. "Then we'll take this a step at a time. I will never let you go, Bella. I will protect you, care for you, and if needed, let Carlisle change you if it means being able to keep you." I drew in a deep lungful of her scent. "As long as that is what you want."

"I will do anything to stay with you."

I gathered her close. "Then we're on the same page. We'll talk to my father when we return."

She nestled closer. "We're not in a hurry though, right?"

"No."

"Good." She smiled at me, her eyes dark and teasing. "Take me to bed, Edward. Show me how much you love me."

I stood in one fluid movement. "With pleasure, kitten."

 **~o0o~**

I gave her more blood than usual. Her orgasms were hard, and fast. So fast, they blended into one another, keeping her in a constant state of release.

I thrust into her, groaning at how hot and wet she was for me. She wrapped her body around mine like a limpet, screaming into my neck, seeking my mouth, lapping frantically at my lips as I drove into her mindlessly. Her blood pumping under her skin was too much to resist, and I scored the tender skin of her breast with my teeth, right over her heart, and drank. My entire body became a circuit breaker, and her blood the switch causing the pleasure to light up every nerve inside me. My muscles locked, my body taut as I released deep within her, over and again, for minutes on end, until we were both spent and sated.

Still, I could not release her. I held her to my chest, my arms caging her in my embrace. It was a prison she wanted no release from. I shuddered as sleep began to take me, and I grasped her tighter.

"Don't move. Promise me you will not leave my side."

"I promise."

With those simple words in my ears, I slept.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I have a new book coming out! It is a rewrite of My Nightingale, and called My Image of You. It will be released on Tuesday Sept 19th through Random House. I am so excited to share this story with everyone! You can find it where all ebooks are sold.**

 **See you next week.**


	13. Chapter 13

**~Edward~**

As the days progressed, I noticed more changes in Bella. Foremost was her personality. She was lighter, happier. Her laughter rang out often, and she teased me every chance she got. She made _me_ laugh. Her appetite increased beyond just bagels. Eggs, bacon, and suddenly red meat were on the menu. The first time I cooked a small steak for her she wrinkled her nose at the well-done offering, and asked for a bite of my rare piece. Then she shocked me by asking for more. The odd desire for roasted marshmallows persisted, and she ate them daily, six or a dozen at a time. After a week, I gave up and bought a dozen bags. At the end of two weeks, I had to fill the freezer with more steak for Bella.

She slept less, yet seemed more rested than ever, even though she was up every day by five. She loved naps in the afternoon, swinging in the hammock in the shade. Heat seemed to bother her. Her scent was also different now. More concentrated, pungent with a slightly new bouquet mixed in, which I had yet to identify.

Her mind was wide open to me. She was stronger, faster—no longer as clumsy. Her heartbeat was slightly slower than it used to be. It seemed to lose a few beats every day, yet she remained healthy. I watched her closely, realizing Carlisle's theories were correct. She was becoming more like me. How far the changes went, I was still unsure.

There was one other change. Whereas I had always been the aggressor in our sexual activities, Bella was more open—even demanding—which was a complete turn on for me. She was never far from me at any time, but her need welled daily. She became vocal, passionate, and in a constant state of arousal. Her scent would bloom with a simple look or smile. She would almost attack me in a frenzy of lust and desire, her increased strength helping her to tear away easily whatever I wore to give her access to my bare skin. I stopped wearing a shirt or underwear to save on ripped clothing. She liked to walk around in a T-shirt of mine, her slender legs soft and tempting. I was perpetually hard for her.

She cried out in pleasure as she rode me by the fire one night, the dark shadows of the mountains looming around us. She was wild in her need, gripping my thighs and arching her back as she lost herself to the moment. I groaned her name, spilling inside her, thrusting until I was spent. She collapsed on my chest, her breath hot and sweet on my skin.

"Kitten," I murmured. "I like this." I ran my fingers down her back, feeling the ridges of her spine, caressing each one. "I like seeing you take what you want."

She peeked up at me with an impish grin. "I want you. All the time. It never seems to be enough."

"I've noticed."

"Having trouble keeping up, vamp boy?"

I chuckled and flipped her, hovering over her. I slid my erection against her wetness. "Does this feel as if I am having _trouble_ , kitten?"

With a groan, she shifted, my cock slipping into her effortlessly. Wrapping her legs around my hips, she pushed on my ass, her nails pressing into my skin so hard I felt the sting.

"You are wild," I hissed, thrusting powerfully, needing her all over again. I grabbed her hands, pinning them over her head, and lowered my face to her breast. I sank my teeth in, drawing a mouthful of her blood.

She cried out, her orgasm hitting her hard and fast. I sealed my bite and let her essence drip down my throat as my own orgasm raged and twisted through my body.

I covered her mouth, kissing her thoroughly, and finally gentling my lips to soft, tender glides to her fullness. I slid down, resting my head on her stomach, as she lazily ran her fingers through my hair.

The night was still. There was no breeze, no sounds coming from the forest. It was as if we were alone in this vast emptiness.

Then I heard it. I lifted my head at the strange sound, but it was gone. It had been like the fast fluttering of wings, that of a trapped bird. They must have flown off. With a sigh, I rested my head back, enjoying the intimacy of the moment.

The sound came again. A little louder, a little stronger. Yet, it seemed to be under me, instead of around.

I was about to make a joke about Bella being hungry again, when I felt it. A small nudge. The gentlest of touches against my cheek lying on Bella's stomach. As if something inside her had reached out to poke me.

I sat up, startled, staring down at Bella.

"What?"

I held up my hand asking for quiet and placed it on her stomach, waiting. There was nothing, and I sighed, thinking I had imagined it. Except, then it happened again. Instantly I replaced my head, listening. The noise was there. Quiet, but constant. Rapid. Steady.

A heartbeat.

 **~o0o~**

Bella shook her head again, her eyes wide and confused. She had gaped at me when I pushed myself away from her, gasping in shock at what I had heard.

"Edward, I told you I can't have children."

"I heard it, Bella. I felt it!"

She stood, upset. "Edward, even if it were possible, you don't feel a baby move that fast."

I wrapped my hands around her shoulders and met her eyes. "A human baby." I glanced down, then back up at her. "This would not be such a case."

She covered her mouth, looking as if she were going to faint.

I urged her to the chair, slid my phone from my pocket, and dialed the number of the one person I could ask.

"Father," I spoke, my voice cracking.

"Edward? What is it?"

"I need you." I sucked in a deep breath. "I think–I think Bella may be pregnant."

 **~o0o~**

My parents arrived in record time. They left the bar in the capable hands of Riley. But when they arrived, they weren't alone.

When they exited their car, a tall figure emerged from the back seat. A vampire I had met often when I was younger. A confidant of my fathers—he had been a great support and knowledge to them when I was younger. He was the head of a like-minded family who lived in the Yukon. If my father brought him, he must have some answers.

I extended my hand. "Eleazar."

His golden eyes were warm. "Edward."

"How is she?" my mother asked anxiously.

"Confused," I admitted. "Anxious." I smiled. "But, well. And so beautiful."

Eleazar chuckled. "A man in love." He clapped his hand on my shoulder. "Introduce me, and let us see if I can help."

Inside, Bella was on the sofa, curled into the corner. She held out her arms, letting my mother embrace her. She made small hushing noises, stroking Bella's hair. Looking at me over her head, she smiled encouragingly, and I was glad they were there. Bella had been overwrought since I had spoken my thoughts out loud, and I knew my mother's presence would bring her comfort.

Eleazar was gentle as he shook her hand. He sat and talked to us, asking questions. He hesitated, then asked Bella if he could touch her stomach. She nodded in agreement, holding my hand tight as he did so, bowing his head and listening intently. We all did. I could now hear the heartbeat without trying too hard. It was faint, but constant, a soft beat that echoed in my head. When my parents looked up meeting my gaze, I knew they could, as well.

Eleazar smiled at Bella. "No doubt, you are confused, little one."

"I was told I would never have a child. That it was impossible."

"May I be frank?" he asked.

Bella's hand tightened on mine, and I shifted closer, wrapping my arm around her.

"Go ahead," I urged.

He drew in a deep breath. "You are pregnant, Bella. I can hear your child's heartbeat. We all can. I can feel the child under your skin."

She looked down with a frown. "I can't."

"Can you feel anything?"

"I've been feeling so different all the time, I can't tell. My body feels as if it doesn't belong to me anymore."

He leaned forward, his voice calm and low. "Edward has told you the truth of his life, yes?"

She nodded.

"His venom is different, even from his father's. I know, as well, you have had some of his blood. I believe the venom contained within it, and his other, ah, secretions, have healed what prevented you from conceiving. At the same time, his sperm impregnated you."

"I had no idea that was even possible," I muttered. "I would have been more careful."

Bella looked at me, then spoke. "How can this be? If I am pregnant, it's far too early for movement."

He inclined his head. "For a human baby. We are not dealing with something so common here."

"Is she in danger?" I asked, fearful. I would do whatever it took to make sure she was safe and well. Anything.

"No. She is young, healthy, and the pregnancy will be fairly close to that of a human one, except shorter. The baby will develop faster because of your genes, Edward, but not as fast as, say, your mother's pregnancy, since you are not a full vampire."

"Can you be certain?"

"Yes. Believe it or not, I know of one other case."

Fear made me draw Bella closer. "And?"

"The same situation, as you. The mother human, the father a hybrid. The mother was healthy, carried the baby to term, and he was born and lives still today, as do both of his parents." He paused. "And that was four hundred years ago."

Bella glanced down, her hands wrapping protectively around her stomach. "I'm really pregnant?"

"Yes, little one. You are."

A shuddering breath left her body, and I smelled her tears even before they began to fall. I pulled her to my lap, wrapping her in my arms. Eleazar and my parents stood, leaving the room. I caught sight of my mother's joyful expression, and I could hear the amazement in my father's thoughts, but right now, my sole concern was the woman I held.

The one carrying a child I never knew I wanted or could have. Yet, simply the thought of it, caused my slow heartbeat to pick up.

Her tears soaked into my neck. I had no idea how she felt. Was she happy? Scared? Her mind was so chaotic, it was impossible to tell.

I lifted her face, wiping away the tears. "Tell me if these are good or bad."

She wrapped her hands around my wrists. "Happy. Confused. Worried."

"Tell me what worries you."

"I never thought I would be a mother."

"You will make an excellent one."

"Will you . . . stay?"

I cupped her face, needing to ease her worry. "I will be at your side every moment, Bella. I am going to marry you as soon as possible. Then we will prepare for this little miracle."

"So you're happy?"

"Happy? That word hardly covers what I am feeling. Ecstatic. More than I ever dreamed possible. I had always thought, always believed, I would never fall in love; never find someone who I could share my life with. And even when I found you, a child wasn't part of the future, because like you, I didn't think it was possible." I kissed her, her lips full beneath mine, and placed my hand over her stomach. "But it is. Because of you, I will have a family of my own."

I drew in a long breath. "I will take care of you, kitten. Every day. Anything you need, anything you want, will be yours. Our child will know only love and safety. You will be protected forever. I promise this to you."

She sighed. "All I need is you."

"I am yours. Forever." I studied her worried expression. "Are you happy, Bella? Is this something you want?"

Her answer was immediate and sure. "Yes."

We sat silently, absorbing the news. Her mind was still in overdrive, and I had so many questions. I was concerned about her well-being, our child, our future, and what this all meant.

"Do you want to rest, or should we ask them back in?"

"I'll rest later."

I pressed a kiss to her head. "All right."

I called quietly, knowing they could hear me.

They came back inside, sitting around us. My mother reached for Bella's hand. "My darling girl. I cannot tell you how happy I am."

My father smiled. "Grandparents. What a gift you have given us." Then he turned serious. "We're here for you—for both of you."

"Thank you," Bella murmured.

"All will be well," Eleazar spoke.

I turned to him. "I believe my blood, and my venom, has already started changes within Bella."

He nodded. "Your father said as much. Given what I see and sense, I agree."

"Is she in danger? The baby?" I asked fearfully. I would never forgive myself if I jeopardized either of them.

"This is a new situation, which I have never encountered before. But, I think, perhaps, it has helped. Bella is stronger and will be able to carry the child easier." He directed his next question to Bella.

"You have cravings for both human food and blood?"

"Edward's blood, yes. And my tastes have changed."

"It makes sense. I think you crave Edward's blood out of need for your child."

He was quiet for a moment. "I think you can lay aside your fears, Edward. I suggest you be prudent, and wary of the amount of blood you give and receive. But, I don't think your family is in danger."

I sat back relieved.

Carlisle turned to him. "Tell us more about the other couple. Did the mother become like his father?"

"No. She never reacted to his venom, the way Bella has to Edward's. She became immortal, as did his father."

"That can be done?" I queried, surprised. "A hybrid become a full immortal?"

"It is rare, but done right, yes."

"Is their son immortal, as well?"

"No. Their son has decided he would not be changed, but live out his very long life on his own terms. His parents hope one day he will change his mind, but they respect his wishes."

"How had I never heard of this?" Carlisle mused.

"They have lived their lives in private. They move often, keep to themselves, and have never done anything to bring attention to their existence." Eleazar shook his head. "I knew the father of the young hybrid, and when needed, I stepped in and helped."

"Helped how?" I asked.

"I changed the hybrid and his wife, making them both immortal."

I frowned. "Why have you do it? Why not let his parents?"

"Simon asked me to change his wife and him. I did it as a favor, because I am fond of them, and they wanted to be changed at the same time. His parents could have changed her, but not Simon."

"Why?"

"The same reason Carlisle or Esme cannot change you. The venom you carry is too close to theirs. It does not bond well. In every case it has been tried, the hybrid does not survive. If you choose to be immortal, it must be done by another vampire."

He smiled. "Your father, for instance, could change Bella for you. A short time later, then _she_ could change you."

I gaped at him. "But the newborn faze . . ."

He waved his hand. "It is different for a hybrid. Your organs are already different, as is your structure. The process is shorter, less painful, and from what I witnessed, nowhere near as tumultuous. Given the fact your life is already partially vampire, the adjustment is easier. Simon and his wife didn't struggle with blood lust at all, and like your parents and my family, adapted to a vegetarian lifestyle quite well."

I sat back, shocked. My parents looked equally as surprised. We had never discussed this. I had never wanted to become immortal, and they had never pressed the issue with me. It seemed a moot point.

"Did you know?" I asked my father.

"No. I would have discussed it with you if I thought it was an option. The only thing I ever heard was about a hybrid dying when his father tried to change him. I wasn't going to risk you leaving us sooner than we had to give you up. Just the thought of your death one day was enough to bring me to my knees and curse my own immortality." His voice broke on the last words.

Eleazar nodded. "This was all done very unobtrusively, Carlisle. I have only broken their confidence with their permission because I explained your situation. They don't want the Volturi to know. Given how you lived in fear for so long, I am sure you understand."

"I do."

Bella frowned. "So, I could become immortal, and make Edward immortal?"

"If that was your choice."

"And my child?"

He smiled kindly at her. "You would have to discuss that with them once they grew older."

"The child—what is the rate of their growth?" my father asked. "Edward developed quickly. Esme only carried him for two months."

"It is slower. Not as slow as humans, but not as fast as Edward's. The pregnancy lasted about five months. Simon's child developed so that at about age fifteen, he looked like an adult. At about the age of thirty, nothing changed. His diet is much the same as Edward's—although, Simon tells me he likes human food more than blood, and he only tolerates animal blood, not human. As for food, apparently, Sushi is high on the list, much to his parents' disgust. And something called nachos."

Bella giggled, and I hugged her close.

"So more toward the human side than the vampire."

"Yes."

"Which is why he may not be so keen to become immortal."

Eleazar shrugged. "To each his own. This life is not for everyone." He sat back. "You must prepare yourself for that. He or she might not want immortality."

I met his gaze. "I have not decided yet whether I wish it, either."

He tilted his head. "I understand."

I met my father's sad gaze beseechingly. "Carlisle."

"I know." He wrapped his hand around my mother's shoulder. "We know it is your decision, and we will respect it."

I looked down. I had never been interested in it. Immortality alone seemed pointless. I hadn't given it a thought since meeting Bella, thinking that once she was gone, I would follow her.

But now things had changed. If she was with me, did I want forever? Would I be able to stand it if a child we created left this world, leaving us behind, even if we had hundreds of years with him or her?

I rubbed my chest, feeling an unusual ache. How had my parents handled this pain all these years?

I passed a hand over my face, suddenly feeling weary.

"You don't have to think about this now and make a decision, Edward," Eleazar assured me. "Your parents have invited me to stay for a few days, and I am happy to talk with you and Bella and answer any more of your questions." He stood. "But for now, I think I need to leave you alone with your family. Celebrate this happy news. I will return in the morning."

He was gone before any of us could blink, the door shutting behind him with a quiet click.

My parents stood. "We're going to leave you for a while, as well. You have a lot to talk about."

"You don't have to leave."

"We do." Carlisle's eyes were sadder than I had ever known them to be. "You have decisions to make that do not involve us. It is between you and Bella."

"Father," I began, but he interrupted.

"We are thrilled with your news. So joyful that you will get to experience what being a parent is like. Whatever time we have with you, with your child, is a gift to us."

I glanced at my mother. Her eyes were bright with tears she could not shed. I could feel her pain, the depth of it soaking into my skin.

"You would like me to be immortal."

My father clasped my shoulder. "Part of me does, yes. But, the bigger part of me doesn't want to you to feel this pain I feel, knowing the child you will have will leave you. We love you, Edward. Do not rush into this decision, and do not make it based on what is good for your mother and I. Think of your family now and what is best for them." In an uncharacteristic display of affection, he hugged me and pressed a kiss to my forehead the way he did when I was a child.

"Whatever it is, you have our support."

Then they were gone.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and for all your good wishes on my latest book. I will see you next week!**


	14. Chapter 14

**~Edward~**

Silence filled the room. Bella's mind was chaotic, jumping from one emotion to another so fast it made me dizzy. Worry and concern, happiness and confusion, sadness, and elation swirled then exploded, only to fade away and start again. Her shoulders slumped, her posture weary. She buried her head into her hands, exhaustion radiating from her body.

There was so much to say. So many words we had to exchange, plans to make, the future to discuss, but not right now. I felt dazed, and I knew she was even more overwhelmed.

I stood and lifted her into my arms, carrying her upstairs. I set her on the counter, and filled the tub, making sure the water wasn't too hot.

"I don't want a bath."

As gently as I could, I cupped her face, pushing the hair back from her forehead. "I need to be close to you. Please."

She nodded, and I gathered up her hair, snapping one of her clips into the mass of curls. Slowly, I tugged off her shirt, and helped her to stand, watching as she pushed down her shorts. Her body was already different—richer, with curves that hadn't been there days ago. Eleazar said there would be a fast growth, and then the child would slow down, much like after they were born.

I laid my hand on her stomach, allowing the wonder I was feeling to bleed into my voice. "Our child."

Her hand covered mine. "Ours."

Our eyes met, subtle excitement and joy radiating in our gazes. "You, my child—you two are my life now. You are everything to me."

"I think I want that bath now."

I pressed a kiss to her head. "Okay, kitten."

 **~o0o~**

Bella was still silent as she rested, her back pressed to my chest. As always, the water cooled as soon as my body slid in. I used my toes to lift the drain, re-plug it, and turn the water on, rewarming the temperature.

"Even your toes are talented." Her voice lowered. "You take such good care of me."

I tightened my embrace. "I always will."

"If your father changes me, you can't drink from me."

"No. But you could change me. We would have eternity together."

"But not with our child."

I drew in a deep, much-needed breath. I could feel her pain simply speaking the words.

"We don't know that, Bella. They might choose immortality."

Her fingers slid over mine, nervously stroking, her voice so quiet I might have missed it. "What if I don't want it either?"

Terror seized my chest. The thought of her dead, cold, gone, petrified me. I struggled not to crush her to me, to beg.

"If that is your choice, Bella, then I will honor it. I will live out my days with you, and leave this earth when you do."

"You can't abandon our child."

"But you can?" I challenged.

"I'm not as strong as you."

I shook my head in denial. She was much stronger than I was—she simply didn't see it.

She turned and met my eyes. "What if your venom makes me like you and I have hundreds of years—longer? Like our child?" She paused, thinking. "It is a normal, human thing that parents die before their children."

My head fell back against the edge of the cold porcelain. She was right. I had never contemplated my death, because of the lifespan I knew I would live. Aside from my parents, my death would affect no one. I had nothing else to leave behind. Until now.

I swallowed around a thick feeling in my throat. It was difficult to speak, and I realized for the first time in my existence, the human side of me was weeping.

"We don't know if my venom will work that well, Bella."

She didn't speak.

"If it is your wish"—my voice broke—"I will honor it, and you."

She slid, turning in my arms, and stared, horrified. Her hand trembled, as she brought her fingers to my cheek, wiping away the thick moisture. My eyes burned as the mixture of venom and tears leaked, but I met her gaze, allowing her to see my pain.

"The man who loves you weeps, and the monster is broken just at the thought of you departing this world. Of being without you."

Her eyes grew round with emotion. " _Edward_ . . ."

"If that is your choice, Bella, we will tell my parents, and they will care for our child once we leave this existence. But make no mistake, nothing on earth will hold me here once you are gone."

"Even if I asked you?"

I covered her hand with mine, shaking my head. "Please do not. Do not ask the one thing of me I cannot give."

She bit her lip, frowning, casting down her gaze. Moments passed until she lifted her eyes. "This is all so overwhelming, Edward."

"It is for me as well, Bella. Until today, I didn't know I could be changed, or if it were something I would even consider, but now. . ."

I had to be strong. For her. For our child.

"Do you want this child?"

"Yes! I'm thrilled! I thought I would never have a child of my own. To have one with you—for both of us to have this miracle— is so wonderful!"

"Do you want to be with me?"

Again, there was no hesitation. "Yes."

"Then let's enjoy this experience. Only this moment. This one piece of time. The future doesn't have to be decided today. You might change your mind, or perhaps you will not. But for now, I am content you are with me, you are safe, and you will be mine in this forever—for as many years or decades as that is. We'll discuss it again in the future—if you want to."

She nodded, turning back into my arms and settling against me.

I fiddled with the tap, hearing her quiet sigh as the water warmed once again. I laid my hand on her stomach, letting the rapid heartbeat of my child calm me.

Silence filled the room, Bella's slower heartbeat creating a symphony within my head as it thumped with my child's. Surrounded by the sound, I let the warmth of the water, and her, soothe me.

Her voice broke the stillness. "I thought you would demand I change."

"Bella . . ." I sighed. "I am aware how controlling I am, but not even I would demand forever if it wasn't something you truly wanted."

"I can't bear to think of being without you."

"You never will be."

"I do want forever with you. It's the thought of everything. . . it makes me so nervous. The thought of knowing I would have to lose a child. . ."

"They might choose to be immortal, as well."

"I guess we could talk it up a lot. Make it sound great. Or use reverse psychology and tell them no, so they want it."

A small smile quirked my lips. I knew what she was trying to do. I pressed a kiss to her head. "See? You'll be a great mother. You're already scheming."

"I'm not saying no, Edward."

"I know. Neither am I. We will decide, together, when the time is right."

"But it anything goes wrong . . ."

"My father will change you. Immediately. I will _not_ lose you, and if something untoward happened to me, the same. He will get Eleazar or someone to change me. Neither of us will be without the other."

"Okay."

"No more talk about that tonight. I want to lay with you and listen to our child all night long."

She nestled back, pressing her body close. "Is that all you want?"

I smiled into her hair. I could already sense her body's need. Her heartrate picked up, her pulse became faster, and her breathing shallower.

I dropped my head to her shoulder, and kissed my way up her neck, breathing her name into her ear. "What else could I possibly want, kitten?" My hands slid up her legs, my fingers drifting around her inner thighs, pulling them apart.

Her hands wrapped around my neck. "Me, Edward. You could want me."

I laughed low and deep. "That goes without saying, kitten. I always want you."

"I love you. So much." Her whisper was desperate and pleading.

"I know, Bella. I feel it. I feel everything. We'll figure this all out together." I slid my fingers farther, seeking her heat.

She whimpered at my touch, pushing back into my chest.

In one smooth movement, I was out of the tub, tugging her with me.

"For now, kitten, I am going to show you how much I know you love me. Then we're going to celebrate our miracle."

Her eyes glowed. "Yes."

 **~o0o~**

The next few days we spent talking. To each other, my parents, to Eleazar. I had so many questions, some of which I wanted to ask in private so as not to upset Bella or my parents. Bella sought him out as well, and I had to distract myself from overhearing their conversation. She seemed calmer, contemplative. It took all my patience not to demand to know all of her thoughts. I knew she was processing, and when she was ready she would talk to me.

I sat on a boulder, looking at the wild landscape around me. The mountains were majestic and the wildlife plentiful. I was drinking more to keep up my strength. Eleazar's theory was that Bella had started craving my blood when she became pregnant because our child required it. The effects it had on her were simply an unexpected result of our intense connection. I kept the amount I took from her to a minimum, not wanting to deplete her. She remained healthy and strong, and Eleazar assured me she was well. He felt her need to sustain me was a necessary thing for both of us, just as my blood was to her.

"It's beautiful here," my father commented, as he sat beside me.

"It is."

"How things have changed for you."

I allowed a low laugh to escape. "That, Father, is the understatement of the century."

"You will have a child of your own soon. I will have a grandchild." His voice filled with awe. "Something I never imagined would happen in this life."

"Nor I."

We turned our heads at the sound of Bella's laughter. She and Mom were looking at baby magazines that my mom had picked up. If she had her way, she would have ordered everything she saw, but Bella was far more pragmatic, and now sticky notes and color-coding covered the pages, with Bella's scribble on them listing the pros and cons.

"What a gift she is, Edward."

"The greatest one of my life."

"Have you decided on the immediate future?"

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. Unlike my father's, it still grew, albeit slowly, and this morning, Bella had insisted it needed cutting. It felt a little uneven, but it had made her happy, so I didn't really care. It was out of my eyes now.

"We both like Forks. It's quiet and safe. I had planned to stay there for another few years, and I want to figure out a way of doing so if possible. I'm just not sure how to explain a pregnant Bella that gives birth after five months so people don't get suspicious." I chuckled. "She's already changing so much." Her curves grew daily, her midsection thickening already to a baby bump, as it were called. As delightful as I found it, it was not going to be easy to hide.

"Bella said she would just let people think she was getting fat, and that we adopted, but I don't think that will work."

My father joined in my amusement. "I think you're right. But you could return to Forks, get married, then leave on an extended honeymoon. Bella can wear loose clothing, carry a large purse, and a few other tricks while you are there. She won't see many people anyway. Once Bella gives birth, you could return to Forks and use the adoption story. It would be too fast for her to have carried a child in normal, human terms, so people would believe it." He paused. "Humans are easily led, Edward. They want to believe the story, and not question things. It keeps them safe."

Eleazar joined us. "Your father is right. If you stayed away for six months, when you returned, the child would look about two years of age. No one would even think Bella could have given birth."

I thought about it. "Where would we go?"

"Why not here?"

"The delivery?"

"Between your parents, me, and my wife who holds a medical degree, your Bella would be in good hands. She obviously cannot go to a human hospital."

Everything they said made sense. Bella loved it here, as well. It was peaceful and serene, and she enjoyed the tranquility of the area. She would be content, and when we were ready, we could return to Forks, at least for a while.

"You may have to consider a more private place for the next decade, Edward, as your child grows, like your parents did."

"The cabin is yours," Carlisle stated. "Your mother and I already discussed it. You grew up here for many years, and if you would like to have your family here, we would be thrilled."

I looked around, memories flooding my brain. I had spent many years there when my growth spurts would have drawn attention to us. My mother and father had educated me, shared their life stories, and I had a lot of freedom. I could run and play, then as I got older, hunt and explore on my own.

"Thank you, Father. I'll talk to Bella. I think she'd like that. Where would you and mother go?"

He grinned. "We'd commute. We like it in Forks. We could look after your bar, and you could come to town to check on it while one of us visited here. We could care for our grandchild and both of you could go to Forks for a week or so if you wanted—at least for a while. Then we can plan the next step." He clapped his hand on my shoulder. "You must know, Edward, your mother and I will be very close now, no matter where you are. We have a grandchild to spoil."

I laughed at his unbridled enthusiasm.

"I expect nothing less."

Eleazar smiled. "Nothing has to be set in stone, Edward. You can make decisions as you go. See how Bella adjusts. It's good to have long-term plans, but be flexible." He laughed. "I think your father can tell you a child tends to make decisions on your behalf. What they want or need becomes paramount."

I looked back at Bella. Her hair glowed in the early morning light. The days were cooler, the sun less strong, enabling her and us to be outside more. My parents had made sure lots of trees surrounded the cabin so shade was readily available at any time. She was content and happy, and I loved seeing her that way. No fear, no worries. Her hand rested on her stomach as she flipped through a magazine. The need to be close filled me, and I stood, fingering the small box in my pocket.

"I'll discuss all that with Bella. I'm taking her for a picnic by the falls, since it is supposed to be cooler later and overcast."

My father grinned with the knowledge I had shared with him.

"We'll be here when you return."

I laughed and hurried to Bella. When I reached her, I leaned down, pressed a kiss to her head, and covered her hand with mine. I constantly touched her stomach, connecting with my child under her skin. It was like a magnet when I was close. As she slept, I lay beside her, talking to the small bump and feeling its response. Bella could feel him or her inside her now, and I often caught her talking to our baby.

"Ready to go on a little adventure, kitten?"

She nodded enthusiastically. My mother smiled and handed me a basket, covered with a soft blanket. "There is a cushion in the bottom since the ground is hard. I packed Bella a lunch, and some water. Make sure she drinks a lot of water, Edward."

"I will, Mom. Thank you."

I extended my hand. "Let's go, Bella."

She grasped my hand. "Okay."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. See you next week.**


	15. Chapter 15

**~Edward~**

The overcast sky and cool breeze seemed to suit Bella. She lifted her face to the wind and hummed happily.

"It's so beautiful here."

"So do you think you like my father's ideas?"

She was quiet for a moment. I had told her everything we had discussed, wanting her to be a part of the decision. I had learned very quickly telling Bella what to do only led to arguments. Discussing it with her was not merely calmer, but I was surprised at how often we agreed.

"Forks held sentimental reasons for me because of my father, Edward. Where I live now is based on where you are. I had assumed we would have to leave because of the baby and the questions it would bring up. I am sorry though, because I know you like it there."

"I do. But we can return. My parents will use it as one of their regular places for the next while. When we go back, in a few years, our child could become an older niece or nephew, and we could say our child is with my parents or at boarding school or something. We can figure it out. Forks has a lot of turnover. A lot of small towns do. Some people won't even remember me."

She laughed lightly. "Most won't remember me."

"Not from this time, no."

"Your businesses?"

I chuckled. "Some I will sell; others I will run from afar. My parents will handle the bar. You don't have to worry about money, Bella. I have enough to last many lifetimes, and it grows daily."

"I'm not worried about money. I don't want you to miss running them."

"I won't. In fact, I look forward to the break. I plan to spend all my time with my family."

She studied me. "Tell me something, Edward. You have considered yourself a monster your entire life. That is how you described yourself to me. Now that I am carrying your child, do you feel that he or she is a monster since they are half yours?"

Her question caught me off guard. I laid my hand on her stomach, feeling the little push back—the touch of my child through the barrier of Bella's skin. We exchanged a smile—Bella was able to feel the movement now, and she shared in my wonder.

"No."

She challenged my words. "Since his father is a monster, then it only stands to reason he or she is, as well."

"My father said something to me, the night Phil . . . _that_ night. He pointed out I was created from the love he shared with my mother, and nothing that beautiful could create a monster. I thought about it a lot, and it made me realize, although I wasn't completely human, the vampire side of me was only a monster because I allowed it to be. He was correct." I met her eyes. "The child we created is one made of love as well, Bella. He or she may have some of my traits, but they are not now, nor ever will be a monster. Because they also have your goodness in them. Because they were born from love."

"So you know you're not a monster?"

"There is one in me. But, as my father said, there is in all of us. What we choose to do with that part of us is what decides our life."

Her eyes glimmered. "And you've decided?"

"To live my life with you. To be the best father I can be to our child. To be grateful for what I have, rather than curse the life I was given."

"Your monster is laid to rest?"

"No," I admitted honestly. "He will always be a part of me, Bella. He will be there if I need to protect my family. But it won't be how I define myself anymore. How I live my life will be how I define myself."

"I can live with that."

I cocked my head to the side. "I have something else I would like you to live with."

"Oh?"

I pulled the small box from my pocket. I opened the lid, and the diamond ring inside glinted, shimmering in the dull light. "I want you to live with me—forever. As my wife."

"Forever?" she whispered.

"Whatever you want forever to be. Hundreds, thousands, how every many lifetimes you want. As long as it is with you, and we're together."

"Yes."

I slid the ring on her finger and pulled her into my arms. It wasn't how I planned to ask her to marry me. I meant to pick her flowers, recite her some poems, and talk of the depth of love I had for her. But, it was Bella. She liked things simple and it felt right. We felt right.

"When?" I asked once I had kissed her breathless.

"Whenever you want."

"Soon. This week. Unless you want something big and splashy."

"No. But how could we arrange it so fast?"

"Eleazar can perform the ceremony. He is licensed. My mom and dad can witness it. You and Mom can shop for dresses this afternoon, and Dad and I will get suits. They'll leave us alone for a while to celebrate with a private honeymoon, or we can go elsewhere. What more could we want?"

"Pictures?"

"We can take lots. Dad loves to take pictures and he has all sorts of photography equipment stored here. He says this place inspires him, and he enjoys the hobby."

Her voice became shy. "Can I have some flowers?"

I dropped my mouth to her shoulder, kissing the soft skin of her neck. "Of course. I'll buy you an entire flower shop if that's what you want."

"I just want the day to be pretty."

"Then that's what you'll get."

 **~o0o~**

The day, and Bella, were beyond pretty. My mother outdid herself, and the cabin resembled a bowery. Flowers were everywhere, filling the air with their fragrance. Candlelight flickered, casting a romantic glow around the room. There was a cake, champagne, and finger foods—all for Bella, but my mother insisted it was necessary.

My mother was lovely in a simple but elegant dress, and my father proud in a blue suit.

I wore a navy blue tuxedo—Bella once confessed to wanting to see me in one. She was resplendent in a lacy, off white dress that floated around her like a cloud. Her flowers were colorful, pretty, and made her smile. I waited by the mantle when Bella swept in, stepping forward to take her hand, and drinking in her loveliness. She glowed from both her pregnancy and her happiness.

No one gave her away, instead we gave ourselves to each other. Our vows were simple, and contained the words: forever, always, and love. Tears glistened in Bella's eyes, and I knew if my mother could cry, she would have been weeping. I had to blink several times, allowing myself to feel emotions I never thought I would experience, and only Bella could bring forth in me. I added a band to her diamond, and accepted the thick ring on my finger, amazed how something so small could feel so significant to my body and my mind.

Eleazar never stopped smiling, and once the ceremony was over, joined my parents in clapping his approval. Beaming, I slipped my hand around Bella's neck, pulling her close and brushing my mouth on hers.

"Mine, now. You're mine, Bella. Forever."

She pushed up on her toes. "Yes." She grinned. "And you belong to me, vamp boy."

My laughter couldn't be contained. "I do."

 **~o0o~**

Bella's pregnancy progressed rapidly, and we knew we could not hide it if we went back to Forks, so we changed our plans. She was so tiny, her stomach seemed to protrude and grow daily. Her appetite, both physical and nutritionally, was ferocious. I swore my indestructible body was slowly being depleted; although, I assured Bella it was a great way to go.

And it had only been a few weeks.

My parents were due back any day, having returned to Forks, spreading the news Bella and I had eloped and were on our honeymoon. Bella became so upset every time we discussed not returning to Forks, that we decided on a simple lie. We would stay here until the baby was born, then return with an infant we had "adopted." I lived a private life, and with my parents there, we could bluff our way through the child not being in public much after the first few months, since Eleazar had explained that was when the largest changes began occurring. Bella and I would then move before the questions could begin. If the child developed the way we expected, we would have to remain fairly secluded, and move every couple years until he or she reached such a stage where the changes were not as noticeable. Bella seemed happier with that decision, and it stopped her tears—at least for a short while.

For someone not used to dealing with emotion, it became a daily occurrence for me—often numerous times a day. She cried at the sunrise and sunset. The rain. The way the wind made the trees sway. She laughed hysterically over the little tree frogs that hopped around. The way I tried to hide from her one day when she was feeling exceptionally amorous, and I swore I was exhausted. She threw a temper tantrum one day when we were out of marshmallows—delivering a tongue lashing that would make a sailor blush. I gaped at her, then moved fast when she crumbled, sobbing out her apologies.

I held her close, murmuring reassurances. I knew she was going through so many changes and her body was raging with hormones, both human and vampire. She was experiencing nine months of growth in a short span of time and was suffering. Her feet and back ached, and the only time she seemed relaxed was after we made love, or when I would lay her out and rub her body until she fell into a restful slumber.

I hoped my mother would be of some comfort when she returned, or at least, offer me some advice. Perhaps my father could offer the benefit of his experience to help me.

Anything would be appreciated.

Bella shuddered in my arms, and looked up, her eyes red. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, kitten, I understand."

But it wasn't over.

"Why am I so fat?" Her lip began to tremble. "I shouldn't be this fat already!"

I had no idea how to answer her. "I'm tall, Bella. Maybe the baby is going to be bigger than normal."

That was a bad answer. The tears started again, and I had no choice but to distract her. I tilted her head up and kissed her. Within moments, the tears stopped and the soft whimpers and moans that turned me on so much started. Soon, I was buried inside her, groaning her name as she rode me, crying out in her release.

After, she collapsed on my chest and was out cold. Trying not to laugh, I carried her to our room, and tucked her in. I sat beside her, my hand on her stomach. Under my touch, I felt the push of a hand or foot. The heartbeat was strong and clear. Fast. It seemed faster than ever, the beats a rapid symphony. I laid my ear to her stomach listening, loving the sound of the steady beats. Bella's stomach rippled and moved, and I pulled back, looking down in shock.

It was different. Somehow, not as rounded, but spread out more. Had the baby turned? I laid my hand on her skin, feeling the gentle poke in return. Farther away, another limb pushed, and I chuckled. A hand and a foot, both pushing at the same time.

Except they were pushing so hard, I could see the outline under the thin membrane of her skin.

Two tiny feet on one side and another on the other . . . then it registered. The heartbeat that seemed extra fast hadn't changed, but in fact had doubled. Her stomach had moved, because what was inside her had suddenly shifted, revealing its secret.

I stood, staring down at Bella, grabbing at the headboard for support and wondering if vampire-hybrids could faint.

I knew what I would say if she asked me again why she was so fat.

She was carrying twins.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. The update will be late next week as I am out of town in Portland Maine at a author signing. Matt and I are taking a few extra days to drive and see the fall colours.**

 **I will update when we return - Oct 17th.**

 **Thank you and be safe!**


	16. Chapter 16

**~Edward~**

Bella glanced around the room, her voice slightly hysterical. "So four vampires, a hybrid, and a human walk into a bar."

I bent down, pressing a kiss to her head. "A pregnant human, kitten. You forgot that part."

"Pregnant with twins," she responded. "I can't come up with a punchline, though."

Everyone chuckled.

When Bella had woken, I had told her what I observed. I remained calm until she passed out. Then, I called my father, blurting out what was happening, only to hang up before he had a chance to respond. I had to take care of her. When she roused, I had to repeat what I'd told her, hoping she remained awake. Her eyes had been full of wonder.

 _"Twins, Edward." Her gaze widened and filled with tears. "We're having twins?"_

 _"It would seem. There are two heart beats now, and four feet."_

 _She panicked. "What about arms? Don't they have arms?"_

 _I hushed her, cupping her cheek. "Relax, kitten. Yes, they have arms. One of them was hiding the other one. They moved and now we know."_

 _"I'm going to be even fatter!"_

 _I tried not to chuckle as I held her weeping body, and promised she would only be more beautiful._

Three days later my parents, Eleazar and his wife, Carmen, arrived. With them they brought medical equipment, including an ultrasound machine.

None of them could hide their shock at Bella. It was as if her stomach had taken on a life of its own. She looked seven months pregnant, if not more. She was so tiny, that one baby was going to look big. Considering she was carrying two, there was only one word for her, and I refused to say it out loud. The word "huge" would never pass my lips in her presence.

Given her new strength, she would probably be able to hurt me.

We were all gathered in the room as Carmen and my father fiddled with the machine. Bella lifted her loose blouse, the sight of her swollen belly and the near constant movement of my children making me smile. It was like watching the roll of the ocean—small swells of movement that never seemed to stop. She grimaced a little when the cold gel hit her stomach, but the entire room grew silent as Carmen passed the wand over her large baby bump.

Nothing prepared me for that moment. The images were so clear. Two babies, now curled together, appeared on the screen.

Everyone stared. It was new territory. Even Eleazar was at a loss. Then my mom spoke up, clapping her hands in delight.

"Oh my god, one of them is sucking their thumb!" She grabbed my shoulder. "Edward! My grandbabies are beautiful!"

I grinned at Bella, holding her hand. Carmen worked away, taking measurements, writing down data.

"Your children are fine. Both of them."

"Can you tell the sex at all—either one?"

Carmen smiled. "If we can get them to move a bit I could. Someone is being a bit protective and hiding them both from me."

"Talk to them Edward. They love your voice," Bella insisted.

I leaned close and began to speak. I recited an old Dr. Seuss poem my mother had told me when I was younger.

Carmen chuckled. "Someone is listening."

She was right. One of the babies turned slightly and I leaned my head to one side, and kept talking. They followed the sound of my voice and Carmen laughed. "There you go!"

"What?" Bella asked.

She beamed at us. "Congratulations. You have one of each."

 **~o0o~**

Bella was resting. Everything exhausted her these days. Simply the act of getting out of bed and a shower wore her out and she needed a nap. In the few weeks that had passed since we discovered she was carrying twins, I had rarely left her side.

Carmen and Eleazar were here, and planned to stay until our children were born. Carmen was pleased with Bella's general health, and assured me the fatigue was normal, trying to ease my constant worry.

"She is carrying two children, Edward. Two hybrids. It is to be expected. She eats, sleeps, and is doing fine."

"She sleeps eighteen hours a day."

"Her body needs to conserve her energy."

I looked over to where Bella slumbered in the shade, the gentle breeze no doubt welcome. It seemed she was constantly warm. Her hand rested on her protruding stomach, which obscured her face. She wore a loose maternity dress, finding everything else uncomfortable. Soft slippers covered her feet, since they were too swollen to fit into shoes. Her legs and back ached all the time, and one of us constantly rubbed them to help her rest. My mother and father sat beside her, keeping the hammock moving since the motion seemed to help all of them sleep. I could see their lips moving, and I knew they were talking to my children. Whenever my mother, father or I were close and spoke, they settled, so one of us was always murmuring.

"How much bigger can she possibly get? She won't be able to walk soon."

Carmen pursed her lips. "I have no experience with hybrid twins, but I know in humans often with twins the pregnancy is shorter. I suspect the way she has advanced, your children will be here sooner than we expect."

"Will she . . . will they . . .?"

She laid her hand on my arm. "All will be healthy. Your father made sure I have everything I need to be sure of it. Your family will be fine, Edward."

I nodded, rising to my feet. I crossed the yard and sat next to my mother. Bella's face was peaceful, small snores letting me know she was deep into sleep. She'd had some of my blood today in addition to a huge breakfast, so her body was satisfied.

She'd also had me, so I was rather satisfied, too. I had proven to her just how inventive I could be with her new body shape, and so far she hadn't complained. I tried not to be smug.

"She is resting well."

"Good."

My mother moved beside my father, while I pushed at the hammock gently and slipped my hand over Bella's. Her mind was peaceful, the thoughts light. Images of babies, plush toys, cribs, laughter, and smoothness filled her dreams. I saw my smiling face in her thoughts, the image of it lingering in my mind.

I looked different. The scowl lines that were usually evident were softened. My eyes were happy, and the smile on my face wide. I scarcely recognized myself.

With a start, I realized she was seeing me the way I was now. I had changed. Bella had banished the darkness, the constant shadows I lived with. The anger and rage I felt—the need to control every aspect of my life had tempered. She brought such light to my world. With her I understood the term happiness—a concept I had only ever scoffed about.

And the gift she was giving me: a family. Another thing I had never thought of or considered, because I felt that too would forever be denied to me.

As I watched her slumber, her breathing even and deep, the restless movements of my children calm for once and allowing her to rest, I realized the guilt and anger I had harbored all my life were gone.

I wasn't a burden to my parents, something they had to hide and give up their lives to protect. They did that out of love—the same way I would for my children. I didn't have to block them from my life. They didn't want that—and I had denied myself their love and companionship too long.

I didn't have to be alone, and for the first time in my many years, I didn't long for my life to be over, to end the constant boring existence I lived with every day. Not belonging anywhere—to anybody.

And I wasn't a monster. A monster didn't feel. I was filled with emotions now. Both good and bad, but I allowed myself to live them. To react and express them.

I was a son. A lover. A husband and protector. And soon I would be a father.

All because of the woman I watched over.

I lifted my gaze to my parents—two people who I owed so much to, but to whom I had never expressed any gratitude for all they had done for me.

"Thank you."

My father frowned. "We're happy to sit with Bella. You don't have to thank us."

I shook my head. "For this life you gave me. For the sacrifices you made without a thought. For loving me when I wasn't very lovable." I inhaled hard. "For being such amazing parents and role models. I hope I am half the parent you are to me."

They were stunned.

"I'm not going to be the same person I have been. You gave me the gift of life—and love—and I will endeavor to be worthy of that gift." I met their shocked expressions. "The monster in me is gone. Vanquished, because I know I am more than that. I am simply Edward. Your son. And very proud to be so."

My mother's eyes glimmered, but it was my father who reacted. In seconds, he was beside me, yanking me to my feet, wrapping me in his embrace. I felt his emotion in the unusual tremble in his arms, and the deep breaths he took.

He didn't speak, but held me tight, then turned and hurried away, disappearing into the forest. My mother regarded me with a tender expression, then stood, cupping my cheek.

"Thank you for that, my son. You have just released your father from pain he has carried for so long."

"I never wanted to hurt him."

She shook her head. "He knows that, and he prayed one day you would see how much you meant to us, and that your life was something to be lived, not endured. You couldn't have made me prouder." She leaned up, kissed my cheek, then followed my father into the woods, and I stayed beside Bella, reeling with emotions I had never allowed myself to feel.

I felt the squeeze of her fingers, and I looked into her wide, dark gaze filled with tears.

"I love you," she whispered. "That was the most beautiful thing I have ever witnessed."

I leaned down and kissed her. " _You_ are the most beautiful thing _I_ have ever witnessed."

 **~o0o~**

Bella pushed me away and shivered.

"What's wrong, kitten?"

"I'm cold."

My eyebrows shot up. Those were words I hadn't heard from her in a long time. She was so warm one of us stayed close to help keep her cool.

"What do you want?"

"A warm bath."

I stood, bent low, and lifted her from the chair. She couldn't get out of a sitting position without help anymore. She pushed me away again, although she did allow me to hold her arm and guide her to the bathroom.

My mother was already there, filling the tub.

"Bubbles?" she asked.

"No."

"I'll leave you to it." She winked as she went past me, no doubt feeling Bella's lingering mood. She had been short and irritable most of the day. She wasn't hungry; she refused to do much more than sip at some weak tea Carmen made her. Not even a perfectly toasted marshmallow had tempted her. She cried more than once, snipped at me several times, and had even rolled her eyes at my father when he tried to get her to smile. It had been a long, hard day all around for her, and as I had learned in the past few weeks, I didn't take it personally or over react to it. The man I had been a year ago would have exploded and demanded her to snap out of it, but I knew far better now, and my tolerance had grown. Secretly, I found her petulance rather amusing, though I hated her tears.

I reached over to help her tug off her dress, slid my hands under her knees, lifting and placing her into the warm water. She shivered and slid down as low as she could, closing her eyes. I raised my arms over my head to yank off my shirt, stopping when she spoke.

"What are you doing?"

"I can't get in the tub with clothes on, kitten."

"You're _not_ invited in the tub, Edward. I'm cold."

I gaped at her. She always wanted me in the tub. I would rub her shoulders and legs. Sing to her and the babies.

"Can't I just be alone? I'm never alone!" Her voice rose, tears already falling down her cheeks.

I felt the flash of hurt at her rejection, then shook it off.

"Okay, kitten. I'll be in our room. If you change your mind, or need me, I'll be close."

"Yes, everyone is so close. All the damn time," she muttered.

I closed the door behind me before I started to laugh. She _was_ in a mood today. I met my mother's amused gaze and joined her as she sorted through some laundry. I lifted a tiny onesie, grinning at the frilly pink of it.

We worked together quietly, neither of us moving fast, but enjoying the mundane task. On occasion, we could hear Bella muttering. None of it was pleasant.

"She's having a bad day. I've never known her to be so ill tempered."

I nodded. "She's cold. Another first."

"It will pass." She grinned. "Until it does though, you will be her target. I remember how grumpy I was with your father the last few days leading to your birth. I couldn't get comfortable. I was hot, then cold. Nothing tasted good. I was thirsty, but I didn't want anything to drink. It felt as if you were doing somersaults to get out, and I was in pain." She chuckled. "So I made sure your father felt that. All of it."

Just then Bella called out. "Edward! The water is getting cold and I can't reach the damn taps!"

I went into the bathroom, and it was obvious Bella had tried, given the amount of water on the floor. I drained some water, then added some hot, swirling it with my hand so she didn't get burned.

She didn't say anything, eyes downcast, as I dropped a towel on the floor. "Please don't hurt yourself, kitten. I won't bother you, but if you want more water, just say my name. Anything you need. Even leaving you alone."

I had barely turned around when the sound of her sobs hit me. Huge, gulping gasps escaped as she hung her head weeping. I was beside her in a flash, wrapping her in my arms.

"I'm such a bitch," she sobbed. "I – I . . ."

"Hush, Bella. You're having a bad day. We all understand. It's okay. It's okay," I soothed, hating the tears more than her surliness.

"I feel so strange, and my back hurts . . ." She kept sobbing.

"I'll rub your back for you once you're out of the tub."

"No, it's . . ." Her voice trailed off and she became rigid in my arms. "Oh!"

I pulled back. "Bella?"

Her eyes widened. She stared at the water, shocked. I followed her gaze, both us seeing what had caused her gasp.

Her water had broken.

I had her out of the tub in seconds. My mother was right there with towels, and a minute later I had her in the den we had turned into a delivery room. Carmen was waiting, calm and collected. My father and Eleazar had gone hunting to escape the mood Bella had been in earlier. We expected them back later today.

"It's too early." My voice was panicked.

She smiled. "We don't know that, Edward. This is a first for all of us. So let's be calm, get Bella comfortable, and check on your children, all right? I need you to work with me."

Her composure helped me. I nodded and got Bella on the bed, wiping at her tears. "It's okay, kitten. Everything is good."

I stepped back, still holding her hand as Carmen got busy. Bella cried out softly, her hold on me tightening.

"What is it?"

Carmen looked up. "A contraction. She is already dilated. I need you to work with me, Edward. Your children are coming— _now_."

* * *

 **Sorry for missing an update. The trip was long, and when we got home, we were both sick. Two more chapters to go in the story.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	17. Chapter 17

**~Edward~**

It happened fast. It felt as if one minute Carmen was telling me the babies were coming, and the next, I heard the wail of my child and then another. I was shocked to realize it had been two hours. Only Bella and this incredible experience could make me lose track of time.

At some point, my father had reappeared. My mother managed to catch him before he was too far away, and he and Eleazar rushed back. He and Carmen were busy with the babies as I leaned down, pressing a kiss to Bella's pale cheek. She looked exhausted and wan. "You did so good, kitten."

She had delivered them with no medication, her determination and the death grip on my forearms, as I held her against my chest while she bore down, were the only indication of her pain. Carmen was patient with her, encouraging her as our children pushed their way into the world as quickly as they had grown in her body.

Bella blinked up at me, her eyes glazed and confused. "It's over?"

I smiled down at her, pushing the damp hair off her forehead, noting that her skin was clammy, and her eyes distant. "Yes, Bella. The babies are here. You can hold them in a minute."

Carmen called out, "They're perfect, Bella. Perfect."

Bella frowned, took in a deep breath, her voice shaking. "E-Edward?"

"Bella, what is it?"

"I- I . . ." Her eyes rolled back in her head, her body going limp. The scent of blood filled the room, and suddenly everyone was in motion. My mother stayed with the babies as Carmen and my father raced to Bella.

"What is happening?" I shouted; panic filling my chest.

"You need to leave, Edward. Go with your mother and the babies. We put them in the infant warmer as a precaution."

"No! Bella! I can't leave her!"

My father grabbed my shoulders. "There are complications, Edward. Carmen and I need to fix her. We need to do it _now_ , do you understand?"

I nodded, fear making me numb. I pressed a kiss to Bella's cheek, then her mouth. Both were cool, sending my fear skyrocketing. "I love you. Come back to me, baby," I begged against her lips. "We'll be waiting."

I stepped back, allowing Eleazar to pull me from the room. I sat down heavily on the chair closest to the door, my body feeling awkward and strange. My mother held out her hand.

"Edward, come here."

I stared at her hand, unsure how to move. Nothing felt right, and my limbs refused to co-operate. I looked down at the floor, not moving. I needed to be as close to Bella as I could. I needed her to feel I was nearby.

"Edward."

I lifted my head.

"You need to come see your children. Bella would want you here with them."

My children. _Bella_. Her name was a constant loop in my head. I looked toward the closed door, still in shock. She was on the other side. I didn't want to move.

" _Edward_." The sharpness of my mother's tone broke through the confusion swirling in my mind.

"Now, Edward. Come see your children."

I stood and crossed the room, sinking to my knees beside the warmer.

"Carmen is just being cautious with the warmer," Mom whispered. "They are perfect. And healthy."

I stared at them. Two tiny beings Bella and I had created, both were swaddled, and each wore a hat, one pink and one blue. My daughter was asleep, but my son blinked up at me looking like a sleepy owl. His eyes were wide in his face, his mouth pursed as he contemplated his new world. Mom was right—they were perfect. But the moment wasn't right.

"Bella should be seeing them, too," I murmured, my throat thick. "She should be next to me, seeing our children."

My mother squeezed my shoulder. "She will be, Edward. _Listen_. You can still hear her heart. She is going to be fine."

Eleazar spoke quietly. "You wife is in good hands. Carmen was a brilliant surgeon when she was human, and your father holds so many medical degrees it boggles the mind. They will take care of her. You take care of your children so they are ready to meet their mother shortly." He lifted my hand. "Touch them, Edward. Bond with your children."

Carefully, I touched one tiny cheek, then another. My son watched me, his eyes following my movements. I loosened the blanket, and his arm flailed, tiny fingers clutching at mine. Using my other hand, I stroked the warm cheek of my daughter. For the second time in my life, a thick tear slid down my face. All I needed now was Bella.

She had to come back to me. Otherwise, nothing would ever be right again.

It felt like an eternity before the door opened and my father walked out. I had never seen him look exhausted. He and my mother didn't get tired. But he looked drained. I stood, stricken with fear at the look on his face.

"I can hear her heart. Father, I can _hear_ her, she can't—"

He shook his head, clapping my shoulder and shaking me. "She is alive, Edward. She will be fine."

I staggered to the chair, relief flooding my body. He kneeled in front of me, his expression serious. "Her uterus ruptured, Edward. She was hemorrhaging. We had to remove it to save her life."

"But she'll live?"

"Yes. It means no more children, but she'll live. I think the strain of this abnormal pregnancy was too much for her body."

I sighed. "We have our children. They were an unexpected miracle for both of us. As long as Bella is alive, then it doesn't matter. _She_ matters."

"It might to her."

"I will help her understand." I met his eyes. "None of this would be right without her, Dad. I cannot exist in a world where she does not."

"I know. You will not have to."

Carmen came out of the room, meeting my eyes. "Because of the changes in her, she is healing already. She will wake soon, and you and your children should be beside her when she does."

I nodded in agreement, already feeling the need to be close to her. I wanted to be there when she woke to share the gift of our children with her. I would let the joy happen before I had to tell her the pain. She had expressed the idea of more children one night before we found out she was carrying twins. I prayed she would realize they were enough—that the gift of their life was more than I ever expected to receive.

 **~o0o~**

Bella's eyes fluttered open, immediately seeking mine. I hovered over her, brushing the curls back from her forehead.

"Hello, kitten."

"What happened?"

"You scared me; that's what happened."

"I don't understand." Her hands flew to her stomach. "The babies?"

I stepped aside, tugging the small cart beside her. "Are fed, changed, and sleeping. When they wake up, they will want to meet their mommy." I traced a finger down her cheek. "We've been waiting for you."

She gazed at them in wonder. "Are they all right?"

"They are perfect."

"Have you held them?"

I sat down, taking her hand. "I have. We fed them the formula, which they both ate. Mom changed them, and showed me how. Carmen wants them under the warm light for a couple days. They seem to like it." I leaned closer. "They are so tiny. I was worried about holding them, but they snuggled right in. I didn't want to give them up, but Carmen made me."

She stared at them, reaching out and running her finger down each of their cheeks. "They are so beautiful."

"Yes, they are."

We were quiet, the three separate, slow heartbeats of my family music to my ears.

"What happened?" Bella asked again. "It was bad, wasn't it?"

Taking her hand, I told her the truth. Her eyes filled with tears that ran down her cheeks.

"No more babies?"

"We have two, Bella. Two more than either of us thought we would ever have." I drew in a long inhale of air. "I have _you_. I know you're upset, but I am grateful. Seeing you lying still and unresponsive . . ." I shook my head unable to continue. "I have no words."

"I'm sorry you went through that."

"Hush." I wiped away her tears. "You're here, and safe. Our children are here and healthy. I hate seeing you cry."

"It's a lot to take in."

"I know, kitten. I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere. Anything you need, you only have to ask." I lifted her hand holding the palm to my cheek. "Anything, Bella."

"I just need you."

"You have me. Forever."

"I love you."

I pressed a kiss to her lips. "Are you in pain?"

"My stomach hurts, although not as bad as I would have expected."

"I think you will find you heal faster than one normally would." I smiled sadly at her. "My blood can't help heal your heart though, Bella. I can only try and help you—to love you through the pain."

"That's all I need."

I brushed my lips over hers. "Then it's yours."

There was a soft cry beside me and I drew back, smiling for real now. "Are you ready to meet our children, Mommy?

She wiped away her tear, and drew in a deep breath. She was so strong and brave, and she didn't even realize it. She was going to be an amazing mother.

Her lips trembled, but she smiled back at me. "Yes."

 **~o0o~**

Two days later, Bella was up and moving. Carmen and my father were right—she was healing fast.

My children were thriving, yet not changing as quickly as expected. Eleazar surmised it might have something to do with the fact they were twins, and born early, so the growth spurts might have lessened in some way. I was fine with that, as I wanted to enjoy every minute of this part of their life. I loved holding them, and now they were out of the warmer, I did it as much as possible. They were almost always in someone's arms. However, they wanted Bella and me the most. As soon as I walked into the room and spoke, they fussed until I held them. It was addicting, and the rush of love I felt for these tiny beings astounded me. I now understood the fierceness of the love Esme and Carlisle carried for me.

It was humbling.

We sat with everyone, and formally introduced them to our children.

"Carlie Esme is short for both Carmen and Charlie," Bella explained. "Esme is for you." She looked at my mother. "Because you are the mother I never had."

Mom beamed at Bella, leaning forward to embrace her.

"Masen Carlisle Eleazar." I smiled at the two men in front of me.

"Named after three of the greatest men in my life," Bella whispered. She was unsure how everyone would feel about her choices. She loved my middle name and wanted me in there, and I finally agreed to her selections.

Four vampires stared at my girl, their eyes blinking with the venom that would not allow tears. Eleazar stood and bent low over her hand. "I am honored."

My parents were at a loss. Carmen also stood, and embraced Bella. "What a lovely way to combine the names. You honor all of us."

"You have been such a great help and comfort."

My father took Masen, holding him close. "You have brought so much light and love into my family, Bella. You are a daughter to me, and I will love your children for my entire existence. Masen and Carlie will have my protection for their entire life."

"And mine," Mom spoke, her voice thick with emotion.

"And ours," Eleazar vowed. "The same goes for you and Edward."

"Then they are very lucky," Bella stated.

"As are we," I added.

 **~o0o~**

The sun was setting as Bella sat next to me on the porch, slipping her hand into mine. She leaned her head on my shoulder with a quiet sigh. The past month had been hectic with so many changes. Eleazar and Carmen left to return to Alaska, with promises of another visit soon. Mom and Dad were still here, although Dad had returned to Forks for brief intervals to check on things. Mom refused to leave "her babies," and I knew Dad hated going even for a day. Riley was taking over more responsibility and proving to be capable of running the business well. I had a feeling he would be stepping up even more for the next while. I was supposed to go next week, but even the thought of leaving for a short time bothered me tremendously.

"What are you thinking?" Bella asked.

"That I don't want to go next week."

She laughed. "It's only overnight. Your mom is here."

"I'll miss them. I'll miss you."

She tilted her head back. "We'll be here when you get back." Lifting her hand, she traced my jaw, a smile on her face. "Not such a big, bad hybrid anymore, are you?"

I chuckled and held her hand to my face, kissing the palm. She had healed thoroughly, and most days she was happy and smiling. At times, I saw the sadness linger in her eyes when she watched the twins, but she coped well. I made sure to spoil her a bit more those days, and show her in every way how much I loved her.

However, she was right. The angry, in-control person was gone. In its place was a man totally in love with his wife, crazy about his children, and simply happy to be with them. The monster lurked, always on guard and ready to protect, but he rarely made an appearance. He was there if needed; although, I hoped I would never have occasion to call him out.

"Are they asleep?"

"Finally."

I smiled again. They seldom stopped. Mom insisted I had been the same, my eyes opening early, and I had refused to nap, even when very small. I was awake all day, fighting sleep until the last possible moment. The twins were well advanced already, the first growth spurt happening. My father was fascinated with them and their development, charting it all carefully.

"You should rest. You know they'll be back up in a few hours."

"And you or your mom will have them. I was thinking it was a lovely night for a walk."

"A walk?"

She grinned. "Mom packed me a snack, and I have our favorite blanket. I thought the water would look spectacular in the moonlight." Her hand ran over my leg. "I was thinking how incredible you would look in the moonlight—naked."

One eyebrow rose as I realized what she was doing. We hadn't been together since the babies were born. I was terrified of hurting her, even though my father had assured me Bella was healed and it was safe when I awkwardly attempted a conversation with him about it. And we were never alone. It seemed Bella had taken matters into her own hands.

"Is that a fact?"

She leaned up, her mouth touching mine. Her scent bloomed, and with a groan I gathered her close. "Your mom is watching the babies," she whispered. "I need you, Edward."

I had her in my arms and off the porch in an instant. Gone were thoughts of my parents, or the twins. All I could see or feel was Bella. We could walk home later—right now, I had to get her alone—and fast.

She laughed against my chest, her fingers restlessly seeking my skin. I had a feeling that walk was going to be a long time away.

We had other needs that had to be met first, and I planned to do that until we were both satisfied.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. Last chapter next week.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Five years later- Edward**

"Dad!"

I sat back with a grin. "What now, Masen?"

My five-year-old son, who looked ten, and had the brain of a much older child, glared at me, his hands on his hips.

"Carlie won't play with me."

"Is she reading?"

"Yes," he huffed. "She's always reading."

I tapped his nose. "She loves to read."

"But I want to play."

"I'll play with you."

His smile was wide, and I knew I had fallen into his trap. My son was intelligent. He walked at four months, spoke complete sentences at two, and by four was reading, writing, and carrying on conversations. Yet, as mature as he was intellectually, he was still a child. I loved spending time with him, watching him discover the world. He was my best buddy.

His favorite person, though, was his sister. He adored the ground she walked on; although, if asked, he would tell you she floated.

Everyone loved my Carlie. She was, without a doubt, the sweetest creature that ever walked the face of this earth. Always smiling, she was a light that shone on the darkest of days. Her laugh was pure sunshine. She loved pink, frills, anything soft and furry, and above all, her books. She had me wrapped around her tiny finger, and I gave her anything she wanted, which was surprisingly very little.

A new book brought forth her luminous smile and lots of hugs. A favored candy bar or a new dress made her day. She was patient, sweet, and twice as smart as her brother. She was ahead of him in every way, but somehow was so quiet about it, we could easily forget. She let him take the lead on everything, happy to follow his suggestions. It was as if she knew he needed that, and she was happy to give it to him.

They were as different as night and day. Carlie was the spitting image of Bella, except with my hair color. She was tiny and slight, and her face and arms were covered in freckles. I adored the tiny flecks of color, and she hated them. Her favorite food was peanut butter anything. She only tolerated blood in small doses, and only from animals. She grew weak without it, but it wasn't high on her list of things she enjoyed. She accepted it like medicine, but refused to hunt, so we brought it to her. She liked peace, and could sit alone and read for hours. She spoke gently and often preferred to remain quiet, simply smiling and nodding in agreement with us. Her second favorite spot to sit was my lap, and I knew it would be something I would miss as she outgrew that phase.

Masen was tall with my green eyes, and Bella's dark hair. I knew as he grew, his shoulders would be broad, and his height would rival mine. He was in constant motion, always looking for an adventure, and wanting to discover something new. He was a carnivore, and loved to hunt with me; although he did lean more toward human food. He "snacked" from animals, leaving them alive, albeit rather dazed. He was the one who would drain some blood into a thermos for Carlie, his innate sense of his twin's need always guiding him. Silence was his enemy, and his voice boomed while he was awake—which was more than a normal child. He required little rest, whereas Carlie loved to sleep, wrapped in blankets and holding one of her stuffed animals.

They were both the greatest blessing of my life, and I doted on them. So did their grandparents. We were rarely without one of them around, and my children loved having them. Aside from Bella and me, they were their favorite people.

"Can we go for a run in the woods? Play hide and seek?"

I chuckled. Our version of hide and seek would make most people faint. The top of trees, the inside of a mountain lion's den, hanging on to the ledge of a cliff, flattened against the cold rock, hoping to remain undetected, were common places for me to find Masen. I never told Bella of his antics. Regardless of his strength and agility, she would freak out if she saw some of things he did when we were alone. We had an agreement. I let him run loose while keeping an eye on him, and when his mother or sister joined us, the game became far tamer.

"Maybe Mom could pack us a snack! Would you ask her, Dad? I'll go get some stuff to take!"

I ruffled his hair, knowing he hated it when I did so. "Sure, bud. You go get ready. I'll get Mom to round up something for you."

He hurried away, and I walked toward the cabin. It had been home since the twins were born. I had made a few trips to Forks, eventually selling ownership of the bar to Riley, and leaving the other businesses in the hands of the managers I had hired. On occasion, I went to make sure things were running okay, but most of what I needed to do I accomplished online; the way I did with my other companies I had in various places. I hated being away from my family.

My parents visited Forks periodically, but never stayed long enough for people to notice they never changed. They wore their hair in different ways, and my mother was a genius with makeup, adding a few wrinkles in place, but it was a lot of work to maintain the façade. The town thought Bella and I had adopted some young children in Canada, and we chose to remain there for them. It was the simplest lie, and allowed me to go back when I felt the need to. I had so many pictures of the twins, that showing them off wasn't a problem. The person seeing the pictures had no idea how old they were—they simply saw adorable children.

I stopped on the porch, watching Carlie. She was in her favorite chair—a hammock style swing Mom had bought her. A blanket draped over her, and her newest happiness curled onto her lap. She had begged for a kitten for months, and one day we found a pair of them abandoned on the roadside. I couldn't resist her pleas, and they came home with us. She named them Tick and Tock because she said they sounded like a clock with their funny clicks in their purrs. She loved them fiercely, and they were never far away from her.

I kneeled beside her, pressing a kiss to her forehead, teasing the kittens' heads with the tips of my fingers.

"Hey, baby girl. Gotta new book?"

She looked up at me, a mirror image of Bella, and nodded. "Hi, Daddy. Gran sent it to me."

"I saw the box arrive yesterday. How many books were in it?"

She smiled, light spilling from her eyes. "Six."

I dropped another kiss to her head. "Someone is spoiled."

She nodded happily, her fingers stroking her kittens. "Mom says they are coming next week—I'll save the rest of the books to read with Gran."

"Can you wait that long?"

"I'll try."

Laughing, I stood. "Masen and I are heading to the woods. Wanna come?"

She wrinkled her nose. "No. I'll stay here with Mom. She says I have to redo my math test from this morning."

That surprised me—Carlie never failed a test. "What happened there?"

She looked guilty. "I saw the box and I knew it had books in it. I didn't pay attention."

"The books are a reward. You know that," I stated sternly, knowing that was what I was supposed to say.

"I know. I studied some more, and Mom let me have one to read and 'simmer down,' as she called it. She said I could read for an hour, then retake the test."

"Okay."

I paused at the door, looking back at her. She was already lost to the words on the page. We taught them every morning, taking turns with their lessons. When my parents were here, they did, as well. But my children were so clever at times, I wondered who was teaching whom, and it often overwhelmed us all.

I found Bella in our room, putting away laundry. She hadn't changed much in five years, except to become more beautiful. The effects of our blood sharing had stopped her aging—or at least slowed it to a minimum. She was healthy, agile, and strong. Her heartrate wasn't as slow as mine, but certainly less than a human. She was immune to illness and most injuries, but I was still as protective of her as I was when we met. She ate human food, but needed my blood to keep her strong, the way I needed her blood to rejuvenate me. She tried animal blood, but it didn't agree with her. My father experimented with trying other human blood, but it had been a disaster, and I put an end to any more experiments. I was more than fine with the fact it was _my_ blood she required. It satisfied the monster that still dwelled deep within me to be the one she needed above all others.

She glanced up, her smile wide. "Hey, vamp boy."

I laughed and strode toward her, yanking her in my arms and kissing her soundly. The desire between us hadn't waned over the years. It was still strong and palpable in the air when we were close. "Hey, kitten."

"I heard Masen in his room. Going on an adventure?"

"He wants to play in the woods. His favorite person is busy with her kittens and new book."

She smiled, brushing my hair back and running her fingers over my jaw. "His favorite person wants hot dogs and marshmallows by the fire pit later."

"And does she get them?"

"If she passes her math test this time."

I smirked. "Once, Bella. She already told me she wasn't concentrating. You know she'll ace it."

"I know. I just want her to know her actions have consequences."

"She does. Our kids are great. But you know how books distract her." I tapped her nose. "I also noticed she is reading one of them."

She grinned. "She was so cute, begging for an hour with her book. I couldn't say no."

"It's difficult," I mused. "They look like children, but their minds are so advanced."

"They've changed so much this past year."

"Eleazar and Dad think the growth spurts might slow down soon." They kept endless charts and graphs with meticulous notes on our children. They were unique, and Eleazar found them both fascinating. He and Carmen spoiled them as much as Mom and Dad did and were frequent visitors.

"I hope so. The time is going by too quickly."

I ran my fingers over her cheek. "I know, Bella. But we're so blessed to have them."

She nodded. "I know. I heard them talking the other day about how great it will be when they stop growing and can go to school like other kids." She shuddered. "Masen said he was already looking at colleges! He's five, Edward! _Five_!"

"With the mind of a teenager, if not older. I remember driving my parents crazy wanting my body to catch up to my mind and be able to be on my own."

"I can't even fathom them not being with us."

"It's not for a long time, Bella. They're still just little. We have years with them, and once they decide where they are going to go, we'll be close." I brushed my lips across her forehead. "We'll never be far from them. I promise."

Masen and Carlie knew they were different. They understood where they came from; the fact their grandparents and Godparents were vampires, I was a hybrid, and their mother was human. Their minds were much like Bella's and were closed off to me most of the time. I could catch glimpses, but that was about all. And again, like Bella, only when they were asleep and I held their hands. I loved seeing their thoughts of their life and the world around them, even if it was brief.

They understood the need for our solitary lifestyle, but I knew they looked forward to seeing more of the world one day. They wanted to attend college and experience life in the human world. I dreaded the day they weren't under my roof 24/7, yet I knew it would come quickly. Far more quickly than either of us wanted.

"Let's not dwell on that today. You spend the day with your little shadow and I'll try to exhaust Masen. We'll have dinner at the fire pit, and once we get them to bed, maybe I can exhaust _you._ " I dropped my face to her neck, kissing the soft indent by her shoulder, swirling my tongue on her skin.

"I think you need a good night's sleep," she retorted. "Maybe I'll tire _you_ out."

I laughed against her skin. The effects of her blood were still potent. Powerful orgasms and sleep were two of the benefits. I enjoyed them both; although, the orgasms still held the number one spot.

I eased back, wishing I could throw her down on the bed and have her, but I knew Masen was waiting.

"Your son needs a snack."

She nodded, knowing exactly how I was feeling. I knew she felt the same way.

"Okay."

I playfully swatted her ass as she went by. "Tonight, Mrs. Cullen. I'll have you tonight."

"Promises, promises," she teased as she went down stairs.

I grinned.

She should not have said that. I was going to make her eat those words. After I ate her, of course.

 **~o0o~**

The fire danced, the flames crackling and throwing sparks into the night. Masen finished his sixth hotdog, squirting mustard on it and eating it right from the stick the way his mother did. Bella and Carlie had eaten one hotdog, then moved on to the marshmallows—another trait they had in common. I made sure to toast them perfectly and had them ready once Carlie downed her few mouthfuls of blood. She needed the sweetness to wash away the taste she told me. I hated seeing her dislike, but knew it was something she required. It also explained her test failure—Masen told me he felt her waning strength, and I realized he was right. She used the books as an excuse, hoping not to have to drink the blood. But the effects were immediate. Her posture became straighter, her eyes brighter, and I knew her concentration would be sharp again. I was going to have to watch her more closely and insist doses that were more regular. I would also talk to Dad and Eleazar to see if they could come up with any ideas on how to make it more palatable for her.

Masen threw his stick into the fire, then settled back, resting against my legs. I ruffled his hair and grinned when he leaned back into my hand. He sighed, his weight shifting as he settled closer.

"Tired, bud?"

He tilted his head back. "Yeah. It was a good day, Dad."

I stroked over his brow. "Yeah, it was."

We had run, played hide and seek, swam in the cold creek after hunting, and then lay by the banks, the cool breeze drying us off while we talked—or he talked, and I listened. I loved hearing his voice and thoughts. Like their mother, the only time I got a glimpse of their mind was while they slept, so actual conversations about his ideas were important to me. Time with him was important.

I looked over to my girls with a grin. Bella was leaning back against a log, Carlie curled up next to her, her head on Bella's lap. Her eyes were already drifting shut as Bella stroked through her hair with long, gentle passes. She was humming softly, the sound drifting across the flames.

Masen sighed. "I like it when Mom sings."

"Me, too."

"We're a great family, right, Dad?"

His remark surprised me. "Yeah, I think so."

"I like it when Gramps and Gran are here, and Uncle E and Aunt C, too. There's lots of people and fun, but this is my favorite. Just us." He looked up, his not often seen child-like quality showing through clearly. "I love us. We're my favorite thing in the whole world."

"I love us too, kiddo."

I met Bella's eyes. She had heard his words. Her eyes glimmered in the firelight. My family, something I never thought I would have, was with me. We were safe, happy, and for now, time was endless. We had decades to look forward to. Centuries. Bella and I had agreed to wait until the twins were older before making any decisions on our lives. As long as she was healthy, and strong, nothing had to happen. When the time came, we would decide together.

Right now, though, I had them all—my wife, my children, loving parents, good friends, and this perfect moment. One I would cherish along with the thousand other memories locked within my head. I bent over and kissed his head.

"We're my favorite thing, too."

I met Bella's glance again.

"Especially you," I mouthed.

She smiled and made the night perfect.

The same way she made my life.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed my little twist on a hybrid vampire tamed by love. Many thanks for your reviews - I read them all. Huge thanks as usual to MidNight Cougar for her beta work. She rocks it, but I do love to tweak so all mistakes are my own.**

 **I will see you again soon - The Boss will continue, and I have another story or two to tell still.**

 **Until then, be safe.**


End file.
